Un extraño despertar
by Belu40Vulturi
Summary: No sé qué sucedió conmigo ni con mi cuerpo, sólo sé que estaba sumergido en un abismo de oscuridad, mi visión y mi cuerpo no respondían era como si yo mismo hubiese utilizado mi don en mi mismo, tan extraño, todos mis sentidos, músculos y nervios estaban dormidos, según lo que diagnostican los doctores en un estado de coma pero lo peor es que no llegaba a recordar lo que me había


_**Capitulo 1: El Despertar.. P.O.V de Alec Vulturi**_

Limpiar Texto

 **Capítulos**

 **Capitulo 1: El Despertar.. P.O.V de Alec Vulturi**

Capitulo 2: Nosotros somos Nahuel y Kira

Capitulo 3: Ti amerò per tutta l'eternità

Capitulo 4: Recuerdos (parte 1)

Capitulo 5: Renesmee.. (flashback)

Capitulo 6: Renesmee la continuación. ..

Capitulo 7: Ingresando al castillo Vulturi

Capitulo 8: Escapando del Castillo...

Capitulo 9: Renesmee Corre..!

Capitulo 10: De Regreso Al Clan Amazona.!

Capitulo 11: Celos..

Capitulo 12: Centro Estratégico. .

Capitulo 13: Discusiones..

Capitulo 14: Meses Después

Capitulo 15: Jane..

Capitulo 16: -

Capitulo 17: Luchando por ser libres..

Capitulo 18: Escapando y Recordando (parte 1)

Capitulo 19: Recordando (parte 2)

Capitulo 20: Recordando (parte 3)

Capitulo 21: Recordando (parte 4)

Capitulo 22: Recordando (Parte 5)

Capitulo 23: Recordando.. (Parte 6)

Capitulo 24: Recordando (Parte 7)

Capitulo 25: Recordando (Parte 8)...

Capitulo 26: Recordando.. (Parte 9)

Capitulo 27: Recordando... (Parte 10)

Capitulo 28: No te abandonare otra vez.. Alec..

Capítulo 29: Miedo...

Capítulo 30: Feliz cumpleaños Renesmee (Parte 1)

Capítulo 31: Feliz cumpleaños Renesmee (Parte 2)

Comenta este capítulo

P.O.V DE ALEC VULTURI

No sé qué sucedió conmigo ni con mi cuerpo, sólo sé que estaba sumergido en un abismo de oscuridad , mi visión y mi cuerpo no respondían era como si yo mismo hubiese utilizado mi don en mi mismo, tan extraño, todos mis sentidos, músculos y nervios estaban dormidos, según lo que diagnostican los doctores en un estado de coma pero lo peor es que no llegaba a recordar lo que me había sucedido hasta hace un tiempo atrás cuando casi exterminamos al clan Cullen por haber creado a una asquerosa abominación, una híbrida que ni recuerdo como se llamaba.

Estaba perdido, no sabía nada ni cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde ése acontecimiento, ni lo que yo había hecho con mi vida en ese lapso era como si me hubiesen borrado mis últimos recuerdos. Hice un nuevo esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos otra vez pero por suerte esta vez sí tuve éxito. Mis pupilas se toparon con la luz que entraba proveniente del sol tuve que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarme al parecer había estado así por mucho más tiempo del que imaginaba.

Examine lentamente el lugar donde me encontraba era una choza un poco rota por algunas partes por ello ingresaba la luz solar, estaba recostado en una camilla elaborada por indios de plantas, tenia puesto unos pantalones negros rotos por algunos lados, mis zapatos que siempre conservaba brillantes ahora estaban sucios y gastados, mi torso estaba desnudo ya que dejaba ver mis músculos detalladamente y mi pálida piel. Me levanté a velocidad vampírica de aquella cama, yo no conocía éste lugar ni sabía el porqué estaba acá, estaba distraído en mis pensamientos que no contaba con que el movimiento brusco que hice produjo que casi cayera al suelo.

Digo "casi" ya que alguien dentro de ese lugar se movió de forma veloz y me sostuvo para que no cayera, noté que no tuve la ligereza de vista que un vampiro tiene normalmente para distinguir lo que se mueve porque no pude ver su cara

-; Cuidado amigo ¡te puedes caer!- menciono una amigable voz, por su olor supe que era un joven vampiro Amazona

-; ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- pregunté en posición de ataque, él se arrimó a la luz dejándome ver su cara, era un vampiro del clan amazona tés morena ojos rojos, él movió sus manos en forma de paz pero otra voz habló esta era una de mujer aguda

-; tranquilízate Vulturi porque no creo que estés en forma para pelear- anunció una vampiresa amazona cabello afro negro azabache ojos rojos

-; ah sí ¿y tú cómo lo sabes?- pregunté de forma arrogante como siempre, pero mi garganta comenzó a quemarme por dentro el dolor que me causaba era como el dolor de mi hermana gemela 'insoportable', tuve que sentarme y calmarme lentamente como mis prácticas de autocontrol me habían enseñado

-; por eso ves, ahora toma bebe esto- dijo la vampiresa, el olor tan exquisito que surgía de esa vasija hizo a mis sentidos enloquecer y sin pensarlo dos veces tomé toda la sangre que contenía esa gran vasija y el dolor cesó rápidamente.

-; Nosotros somos...

 _ **Capitulo 2: Nosotros somos Nahuel y Kira**_

-; Nosotros somos Nahuel y Kira del Clan Amazonas, ahora veo que estás mucho mejor de lo que Imaginábamos- dijo Nahuel

-; ¿por qué?- pregunté confuso

-; porque de la manera en la que te encontramos pensamos que jamás despertarías- dijo el serio

-; ¿qué me pasó y jane dónde está, por qué estoy aquí, en qué año estamos, qué me sucedió?- pregunté intentando recordar pero lo único que venía a mi mente como último recuerdo era cuando casi eliminamos al clan Cullen, mi cabeza parecía que se iba a partir en dos simplemente me era imposible recordar.

Me levanté veloz de la cama pero el dolor era como el don de Jane, caí arrodillado al suelo tocándome la cabeza, la tal Kira se puso a la par mía y me habló.

-; oye debes calmarte sino te tranquilizas tus recuerdos jamás volverán nosotros te ayudaremos pero debes calmarte- dijo ella, entonces respiré profundo un par de veces y el dolor comenzó a cesar lentamente, cuando pasó al todo me levanté.

-; siéntate Alec y calma, que nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperar tú memoria- dijo él y decidí por primera vez hacerle caso a lo que me decían.

-; bien ¿Hasta dónde llegan tus últimos recuerdos?- preguntó ella

-; Hasta cuando casi asesinamos al clan Cullen- dije recordando

-; Lamento decirte que estamos veintidós años más adelante de lo que imaginas. Cuando nosotros te encontramos fue en Italia hace un año atrás, en un bosque cerca del castillo Vulturi ese día recorríamos el lugar estaba todo nevado y en ése bosque habían más de 200 vampiros muertos quemados muchos con capas pero ninguno vivo, así que Kira y yo comenzamos a buscar y te encontramos a ti, estabas al final de todo desmembrado así que decidimos traerte y ayudarte para ver sí despertabas y como vimos que sí mejorabas te tuvimos hasta hoy- Kira entró con cosas en la mano

-; y esto es lo que tú tenías puesto ese día- me dieron una capa roja que yo reconocía perfectamente con detalles de oro era la de guerra.

Luego me pasaron mi medallón que era una V de plata y representaba nuestro clan Volturi y atrás tenía grabado mi nombre Alec Vulturi me lo puse y me pasó dos anillos uno de oro que adentro tenía una frase grabada.

 _ **Capitulo 3: Ti amerò per tutta l\'eternità**_

Tomé entre mis dedos ése brillante anillo labrado en oro, lo giré varias veces entre mis manos me era tan familiar, lo mire por dentro y contenía una frase en italiano

-; Ti amerò per tutta l' eternità (te amaré para toda la eternidad)- entonces allí entendí que era una alianza de matrimonio.

Lo coloqué en el dedo que debía y de pronto en mi cabeza como sí nada escuché una risita hermosa como las campanas

-;te amo Alec Vulturi- decía una encantadora voz, pero no pude ver quién era y ése recuerdo se cerró

-; ¿yo estaba casado?- pregunté incrédulo aún sin poder creerlo

-; eso nosotros no lo sabemos pero por tú anillo, parecía que sí- dijo Nahuel

-; parece que mis recuerdos más importantes son los que me he olvidado ¿Cómo puede ser que no recuerde quién es mi esposa o cuándo me casé?- me pregunté a mi mismo como regañándole a mi memoria

-; no lo sabemos alguien tuvo que haber hecho esto en tú cabeza con un don muy fuerte y lo único que te quitó son tus recuerdos más preciados, pero con el tiempo sí en verdad la amas tus recuerdos reaparecerán lentamente, lo sé porque yo lo siento- dijo el muchacho Nahuel

-; ¿ése es tú don?- pregunté extrañado jamás había oído de un don parecido

-; sí mi don es ver lo que otros dones han causado en alguien y en ti te han arrebatado tus últimos recuerdos o como siento los más preciados. Al parecer tú la amabas mucho a esa chica- dijo Nahuel

-; yo amar a alguien, por favor no me hagas reír- dije irónico largando una carcajada cínica

-; ¿por qué te reirías?- pregunto Nahuel confundido

-; Nahuel no le preguntes nada. No ves que es un Vulturi. El amor es un sentimiento muy puro y noble ¡Para estos vampiros que lo único que saben es ser fríos y sádicos!- dijo Kira molesta

-; sí eso es lo que somos querida y lo aceptó gustoso. El amor es para los débiles que no tienen futuro como vampiros- dije de forma arrogante

-; y el egoísmo para los solitarios vampiros que no tienen corazón como tú Alec, pero eso no lleva a nada, sólo digo pobre chica o vampiresa la que tuvo que casarse contigo Vulturi- dijo Nahuel resentido

-; bueno basta saldré a cazar. No discutiré por un asunto que para mí ya está vetado- dije molesto

-; está bien pero aquí sólo hallarás animales- dijo Kira

-; genial ahora tengo que ser como un estúpido vegetariano- masculle enojado, mientras que salía lo más rápido posible de esa asquerosa choza.

No quería pensar, no quería estar así, por más que haya estado un año en coma me sentía tan estresado y cansado que no tenía ganas ni para pelear por una estupidez, corrí muy lejos la noche era perfecta, un lugar hermoso, yo sólo podía preguntarme

-; Jane ¿dónde estás? Me haces mucha falta hermana- dije observando la perfecta luna que era mi única compañera en este momento.

 _ **Capitulo 4: Recuerdos (parte 1)**_

Seguí corriendo sin un lugar específico al cual ir, quería quitarme esta sensación de asfixia que no me dejaba más, sólo paré cuando creí que me había alejado lo suficiente como para estar bien sólo, revisé mi bolsillo del pantalón y encontré otro anillo este era de plata con pequeños detalles de diamantes adentro tenía dos iníciales una *R* mayúscula y una *C* mayúscula sospecho que era un nombre pero no sabía de quién. A su alrededor contenía una frase en italiano que traducida significaba

-; eres y serás mi luz para toda la eternidad- ésa frase yo mismo la había creado.

Y sí tenía razón Nahuel, quizás yo había cambiado y en verdad amaba a esa vampiresa. Pero yo Alec Vulturi, eso no podía ser quise tirar ambas sortijas, pero un repentino sentimiento de nostalgia y necesidad me detuvo, era como sí algo dentro de mi no quería que lo hiciera. Es más me decía que las conservará, así que por primera vez en mi vida hice caso a lo que creía que era lo correcto y me las coloqué en mis dedos.

Cuando me senté junto al arroyo cerré los ojos en forma de paz y de pronto como si fuese un sueño un recuerdo regresó.

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

-; Alec te han mandado a llamar los maestros dicen que es urgente- decía Jane con una voz frívola

-; está bien Jane, Renata ya vuelvo espérame- dije poniéndome de vuelta la camisa y la capa

-; Hasta cuando vas a estar con esa fulana Alec, anda con todo el castillo- chilló mi hermana molesta

-; y Eso que importa sabes que sólo lo hago por diversión. Alec Vulturi jamás se va a enamorar, Eso es para los débiles- decía riendo

-; Alec tengo una misión para ti que nos conviene a toda la guardia- anunció Aro cuando entramos con Jane

-; ¿cuál?- pregunté extrañado Aro siempre hacia una introducción antes de hablar seriamente y ahora la había omitido debía de ser algo muy importante pensé

-; tendrás que casarte y no aceptó un no como respuesta- anunció serio

-; ¿qué cosa? Yo jamás me casare- dije molesto

-; Alec está vez lo harás sin objeción- dijo Aro

-; ahora que ya lo sabes puedes retirarte- añadió

-; ¿Con quién me casare?- pregunté molesto

-; con...- y no sé qué sucedió. Sólo sé que el recuerdo simplemente cesó.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

 _ **Capitulo 5: Renesmee (flashback)**_

Al parecer no había sido un casamiento muy hermoso que digamos, me habían obligado a casarme con esa vampiresa de eso estaba seguro.

Caminé muy lentamente hasta el centro de la selva y bebí la sangre de muchos animales en especial la de las Panteras que eran muy similares a la humana.

Volví a la choza y allí estaban Kira y Nahuel dándose besos

-; bueno nosotros ya nos retiramos Alec. Mañana te veremos de nuevo- dijo él

-; está bien- dije serio y me recosté en la cama, ellos se fueron, tomé ese anillo de oro y lo comencé a dar vueltas para observarlo bien, y pensé

-; ¿quién eres?- dije pensativo, salí y me metí a nadar en el arroyo vaya a saber hace cuanto tiempo que mi cuerpo no se bañaba y cuando estaba en el agua algo extraño sucedió.

P.O.V DE NESSIE

Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, que a su vez querían, amenazaban con salir de ellos, no podía visualizar bien el lugar, ya que mis ojos se nublaban a causa del dolor que sus golpes me causaban, mi cuerpo estaba cansado, ya no quería más esto, quería que parará pero sin embargo ella no lo hacía, al contrario seguía con esta tortura lentamente.

Estaba tan agotada que mis párpados se cerraban lentamente y sentí su mano acariciando mi mejilla, él solo sentir su suavidad y a su vez frialdad, abrí mis ojos parpadee un par de veces y lo pude ver, su sonrisa de arrogancia su cercanía hacía mi sus penetrantes ojos, me hacia el amague de llevarme con el dándome su mano.

Una lágrima cayó definitivamente en mi mejilla, no quería cerrar mis ojos con tal de no Perderlo otra vez lo observé fijamente sus ojos, sus carnosos labios rojos, su cabello lacio de color castaño que me enloquecía, no quería cerrarlos por miedo a perderlo, pero el dolor me podía, le sonreí débilmente y mis ojos se cerraron lentamente, sólo alcancé a susurrar

-; te amo Alec Vulturi- dije cuando sentí muy a lo lejos unas manos heladas tomarme desde mi cintura unos gritos muy fuertes de dolor y una voz decir

-; Adrianne, maldita. ¿Qué le hiciste a NESS? ¡Ahora me las pagas!- era una voz femenina luego de eso sólo me sumergí en un hermoso sueño u recuerdo mejor dicho, era un recuerdo muy hermoso...

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK...

-; ¿sabes qué? Te odio Cullen, eres lo peor que me ha pasado- gritó Alec furioso, hacían cinco meses ya desde que nos habíamos casado.

Salió de la habitación lleno de ira, así que corrí a buscarlo, no lo encontré por ningún lugar, recorrí todo el castillo asustada quería hablar con él explicarle que ese diario que había leído era viejo y que en realidad yo ya no amaba a Jacob Black, que yo me había enamorado de él desde el primer día que nos habíamos casado fuese o no por obligación mi corazón ya había elegido y en éste caso era él sólo él. Tomé una bocanada de aire y la solté estaba cansada había recorrido el castillo de punta a punta y no lo había encontrado, salí al jardín y allí estaba Demetri uno de los tantos vampiros que yo no les tenía confianza de toda la Guardia, caminé dándome media vuelta para ingresar al castillo y allí lo vi.

El dolor más grande que jamás había sentido se hizo presente parecía que me habían apuñalado directamente el corazón, él estaba besándose con la tonta de Renata, pero cuando me vio la empujó rápidamente y yo me eché a correr hacía el jardín y salté al bosque quedaba detrás del castillo, olí su esencia seguirme y una aun más fuerte de perro mojado con muchas hierbas me detuve en secó, estaba perpleja conocía ése efluvio desde que era una bebé.

¿Qué hacia él acá? Me pregunté a mi misma, me detuve y el llegó hacía mí, estaba en fase humana con el pantalón de abajo puesto sin remera dejando ver todos sus músculos muy bien definidos me quedé estática no podía formular palabra alguna estaba en una especie de trance que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, inmediatamente corrí hacia él y lo abracé fuertemente. Él me tomó en el aire y dimos una vuelta.

-; te extrañe mucho Jacob- dije y una lágrima repaso mi mejilla

-; ¡y yo a ti mi Nessie!- me dijo aún abrazados no quería soltarlo su calidez era lo mejor para mí, me quedé unos segundos aferrada a él cuando sentí su efluvio detrás de mi

-; ¿qué rayos haces tú aquí?- gritó Alec furioso, me di vuelta para verlo sus ojos destellaban fuego, mis lágrimas salían sin consuelo yo extrañaba mucho a mi familia y verlo a él era como verlos a todos ellos, me di media vuelta y vi que Jake empezó a enojarse.

-; ya basta ¡por favor!- grité entonces Jacob comenzó a calmarse Alec me observó seriamente y me llamó

-; ¡Renesmee ven!- dijo Alec muy serio pero en sus ojos vi decisión no sé sobre qué pero observé resolución en sus ojos tan profundos.

Caminé hacía él muy lentamente ése recuerdo repugnante que tan sólo hace un rato acababa de ver me hacía enojar y sentirme dolida por su parte.

-; ¡Jacob espera aquí! ¡Ya vuelvo!- dije él asintió con la cabeza y Alec sólo me guío unos cuantos metros más lejos y se detuvo

-; Renesmee yo - dijo él intentando hablar

-; Alec, ése diario que tu encontraste- dije y no terminé de hablar ya que él me interrumpió

-; vete Renesmee. Sí te quieres ir vete. Ya entendí que tú no me amas, vete- dijo él y yo no sabía que decirle las lágrimas salieron otra vez de mis ojos no quería hacer esto

-; Alec yo- dije y él me corto otra vez colocó su dedo índice en mi boca

-; ti amó Renesmee- dijo él, rozó mis labios con un escaso besó, pero cuando abrí mis ojos para responderle que yo también él ya se había ido lo último que pude ver era su cara de sufrimiento.

-; vámonos Nessie él ya te dejó ir- dijo Jacob tomándome del brazo y tirándome para que lo siguiera.

Lo seguí pero no pude caminar más yo amaba a ese vampiro más que a nada en el mundo no podía dejar que eligieran otra vez por mí, tenía que reaccionar y por primera vez hacerme cargo de mis actos de tomar mis decisiones y no dejar que otra vez alguien más eligiera por mí yo ya no era una niña, eso quedó atrás desde que me casé con Alec que fue lo mejor que me había pasado, me detuve en secó no podía irme y abandonarlo todo otra vez sólo porque a alguien se le ocurriera

-; ¿qué sucede Ness?- me preguntó Jacob confundido

-; lo siento Jake pero yo no puedo hacer esto- dije pensando porque una de las grandes cualidades de los Vulturi y mucho más de Alec era el egoísmo pero esta vez se notaba que en verdad me quería, era totalmente real que me amaba.

Él siempre me dijo que sí algún día él se llegaba a enamorar realmente "la iba a dejar ir" así me decía y estaba segura de que si él me había dicho eso era porque en verdad era la más pura realidad entonces ahí entendí porque besó a Renata era para que me doliera de verdad y me marchará, pero él lo que no había notado era que yo también lo amaba sólo a él y de verdad.

-; ¡¿por qué Renesmee?! -me preguntó molesto

-; te has enamorado de ese asqueroso chupasangre, entonces todos tenían razón eres una cualquiera que traicionó a su familia- en ése momento le asenté una bofetada entendía su dolor pero no era para que me tratará así

-; entiendo tu dolor Jacob Black, pero sabes algo no me interesa lo que pienses, yo no te amo, al único y verdadero vampiro que he amado en esta tierra no lo dejaré ir nunca me entendiste, yo lo amo a él no a ti- él se empezó a transformar de lo furioso que estaba dio un aullido desgarrador y se fue, corrí de vuelta a velocidad vampírica e ingresé al salón.

-; Heidi ¿no has visto a Alec?- le pregunté agitada del cansancio que tenía por haber corrido tan rápido

-; creó que lo vi ingresar en su habitación, ¡ve y habla con él porque estaba muy raro!- dijo ella preocupada

-; ¿raro en qué sentido?- pregunté extrañada

-; tal vez no me creas pequeña o dirás que estoy loca, pero yo lo vi triste ¡Muy triste!- dijo Heidi preocupada

-; te creó- le dije sincera

-; ¡muchas gracias Heidi!- dije mientras corría de vuelta al pasillo

-; ¡de nada querida!- dijo ella con su sensual voz.

Corrí en velocidad vampírica hasta nuestra habitación, me frene en la puerta tomé fuerzas abrí e ingresé allí estaba él, sentado en la cama de mi lado observando fijamente el suelo, como si nada importará.

-; ¡Alec!- dije en un susurro él levantó la vista lentamente y me observó despacio

-; Renesmee ¿Qué...- dijo él queriendo preguntar pero yo lo interrumpí bruscamente

-; no hables Alec, no hables ¡Sólo Bésame!- dije tomando su cara entre mis manos y besándolo con pasión, yo en un sin fin de gemidos le dije

-; ¡te amó Alec Vulturi, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!- susurre en su oído.

Él me hizo suya una vez más sosteniendo mi cintura hasta que quedé exhausta y me dejó descansar reposada en su pecho

-; Renesmee yo- dijo él intentando hablar del tema de Renata

-; no Alec ¡te prohíbo hablar de eso!- dije molesta

-; Renesmee yo sé qué te lastime, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que al fin encontré una razón para mí, para cambiar lo que fui, una razón para seguir y esa razón eres tú-

Canción de: (hoobastan- the reason)

Dijo él yo me acurruque más en se pecho besé con mucho amor sus labios y entonces él tomó mi mentón y me beso de nuevo.

-; esto te iba a dar hoy- dijo acariciando mis rizos suavemente y con la otra mano tomó una cajita de su mesita de noche, la abrió y me mostró un anillo de oro con un diamante mediano en el medio.

-; esto demuestra cuanto te amo y por dentro tiene una frase tallada en italiano "ti amaró per tutta 'l eternitá" que traducida significa te amaré por toda la eternidad, yo te lo quería dar para que tires ese anillo lleno de obligaciones, egoísmo e hipocresía y para que conserves este cómo símbolo de todo el amor que yo te tengo- dijo él, una lagrimita recorrió mi mejilla y con mi voz entrecortada hablé

-;¡te amó Alec Vulturi!- dije besándolo

-; y voy a conservar ambos anillos ya que el primero fue por obligación pero me ayudó a encontrar el verdadero amor y el segundo ahora porque sé que es verdad que te tengo y que jamás te voy a perder- dije feliz el secó mis lágrimas y me habló

-; te amó. Y te prometo que jamás te voy a abandonar- dijo él mirándome fijamente a los ojos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

 _ **Capitulo 6: Renesmee la continuación. ..**_

El recuerdo se anuló y desperté una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla

-; jamás volverás, rompiste tú promesa- susurre débilmente intenté levantarme pero un dolor inmenso me tiró de vuelta a la cama, dos efluvios que conocía perfectamente llegaron hacia mí y de pronto Jane se puso a mi lado

-; Renesmee ¡no intentes levantarte...!- ordenó Jane con cara de preocupación y de pronto recordé que me había sucedido y el porqué de este dolor tan inmenso

-; ¿Cómo estoy?- pregunté dolida

-; ¡casi te mata!- dijo ella muy preocupada

-; te rompió varios huesos Renesmee tuviste suerte esta vez de que llegáramos con Jane justo a tiempo sino- se calló Santiago no quiso seguir hablando

-; ¿sino qué?- pregunté adolorida

-; podrías haber muerto- dijo Jane preocupada

-; ¡estuviste varios días inconsciente querida!- dijo Heidi apareciendo en escena dándome un beso en la frente

-; menos mal que volviste Ren- dijo preocupada

-: gracias a todos por ayudarme... - dije y pensé

-; ¿y Adrianne...?- pregunté y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

-; yo me vengué de esa perra. .- dijo Jane sonriendo maliciosamente

-; ¡sí pero por eso...!- dijo Heidi y Jane le hizo seña de que no continuará entonces se quedo callada

-; ¿qué. .? ¿Qué pasó?- dije curiosa

-; ah Jane le advirtieron que sí volvía a utilizar su don en Adrianne le quitarían todos sus recuerdos y además de eso la pondrían contra ti. .- explicó Santiago

-; No Jane no la tortures más a Adrianne... por favor... - susurre sin fuerzas

-; no soportaría si te llegará a perder a ti... ya no lo soportaría. .- dije llorando lentamente ella me miró también con el mismo dolor en los ojos que yo tenía y le hice seña para que se acercará a mí y la abracé fuertemente

-; ya no soportaría si te pierdo a ti también. .- dije entre susurros ella acarició mi espalda

-; eso nunca va a pasar yo se lo prometí. .- dijo ella seriamente acariciando mis rizos

-; bueno ahora descansa Ren... debes recuperarte... nosotros nos iremos para dejarte descansar...- habló Santiago yo miré a Jane como suplicandole que se quedará

-; tranquila Ren esta noche estaré haciendo guardia en este pasillo si necesitas algo sólo deberás llamarme...!- dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa débil de costado que sólo yo podía saber que no quería dejarme sola, sólo yo la conocía a ella perfectamente, le devolví la sonrisa y dije

-; tengo mucho sueño. . ¡Gracias por venir a verme...!- les agradecí luego de eso Heidi me arropo y me quedé completamente dormida...

EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE

P.O.V DE ALEC...

Ya hacían tres días desde que me pasó eso en el lago, había visto una chica era muy hermosa pero era humana no entendía a que venía eso, hace dos días comencé con mi entrenamiento con Nahuel quería volver a ser el vampiro que alguna vez había sido, y ya estaba mucho mejor mis técnicas de pelea no las habían perdido, pero no sabía porque Nahuel se había ofrecido a ayudarme sentía que algo no andaba bien o que algo me estaban ocultando, yo odiaba eso pero hoy día se lo preguntaría y si no me lo querían decir lo averiguaría por mis propios medios

-; hola amigo... vamos a entrenar tu don...- dijo él muy emocionado

-; ¡no pensé que recuperarías tan rápido todas tus habilidades! -dijo él sonriente al ver cómo yo aplicaba mi don en él e inclusive si quería le iba anulando de a un sólo sentido y si ése era mi don desarrollado, estaba pensando justo cuando Kira llegó asustada

-; Nahuel ¡necesito informarte algo muy importante que ha sucedido debes acompañarme...!- anunció ella muy preocupada

-; ¿Kira qué sucede...?- pregunté ansioso al ver su expresión

-; Nada Alec... ¡Nahuel Vamos!- dijo ella en tono de miedo

-; ¡ya...! ¡Les exijo que me expliquen qué es lo que sucede o si no me iré yo sólo a Volterra a buscar respuestas..!- dije muy molesto ya que nadie jamás me había mostrado un poco de indiferencia yo era Alec Vulturi el vampiro con más poder en toda la guardia lo que yo decía se hacía, ellos me observaron debatiendo si debían contarme o no pero optaron por decírmelo

-; Alec si tú vuelves a Volterra no volverás. .- dijo Nahuel

-; ¿por qué?- pregunté desconcertado

-; ése día que nosotros te encontramos en el bosque... recuerdas que te dijimos que habían muchos vampiros cremados...- dijo el intentando explicarme como si fuese un retrasado mental

-; ¿qué paso...?- pregunté preocupado

-; los tres líderes Vulturi estaban entre ellos...- dijo él yo fruncí mi entrecejo esta era una broma de mal chiste

-; ¿esto es una broma o no...?- dije nervioso

-; no... No es una broma Alec... tus maestros fueron cremados ese día de que pelaron por eso pensamos que tuviste suerte...- y jane pensé lo tomé del cuello

-; ¿y Jane...?- grite furioso

-; cálmate Alec... Jane debe estar bien ese día sólo te encontramos a ti... pero nos enteramos que a casi todos los vampiros los esclavizaron que sobrevivieron de la guardia los esclavizaron... - dijo él yo lo solté, furioso tomé mis cosas y las preparé en una mochila

-; Alec espera no puedes irte aún. .- dijo él observándome intentando que me quedará

-; ¡yo me voy...!- dije molesto

-; sí lo haces te apresaran como a todos los demás y tu regreso habrá sido en vano... sólo quédate y nosotros. .- no alcanzó a terminar que yo lo interrumpí

-; Nosotros ¿quiénes?- pregunté molesto

-; escucha Alec... Algunos clanes también tienen a personas esclavizadas allí dentro...- dijo él

-; ¿y...?- pregunté queriendo que me explicarán todo

-; muchos nos hemos unidos para liberar a cada uno de nuestros clanes así son libres... y vuelven con nosotros. . - dijo Nahuel

-; ¿Qué clanes son...?- pregunté reflexionando

-; del Clan Denali, Francés, Irlandés, Rumanos, Rusos, Egipto, Amazona, y los Cullen...- dijo él yo lo observé cómo no creyendo lo que decía

-; ¿Los Cullen..?- pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo

-; sí Los Cullen...- respondió Nahuel

-; ¿a quién tienen de esclavo de su clan...?- dije intrigado

-; a la Cullen más pequeña la hija de Bella y Edward...- respondió

-; pero ¿cómo si a esa niña seguro que la tenían en una cajita de cristal...?- me pregunté para mi mismo

-; no creo que así sea Alec... al parecer a Renesmee la perdieron hace mucho tiempo ya...- dijo él pensativo

-; ¿cómo es eso...?- pregunté

-; sí al parecer al cumplir sus dieciocho Renesmee se casó con un vampiro y se fue de su casa dejando a su familia destrozada y a Jacob su imprimación para siempre. .- explicó él y era Renesmee su nombre ahí me acordé de la cara de esa niña

-; al parecer no era tan santa la tal Renesmee...- reí maliciosamente

-; pero igual yo me iré por mi cuenta, a mi de buenas intenciones no me hablen...- dije yéndome

-; espero que te arrepientas y que vuelvas Alec Vulturi de todas formas yo te estaré esperando. . Sólo ten cuidado con que no te atrapen...- dijo él yo asentí con la cabeza para luego correr lo más rápido posible.

En verdad lo hacía muy bien era muy rápido gracias a la sangre y a mi tiempo de existencia en un día ya había llegado a Inglaterra, con mucha sed por cierto era de noche la luz de la luna llena era la única que me acompañaba, esté callejón era muy oscuro sólo había una sola luz cada muchos metros de distancia era el lugar perfecto. Caminé lentamente y de un bar salió una parejita a los besos, la chica tenía el cabello largo y rizado color cobre, llevaba una falda corta y una blusa ajustada el chico estaba pegado a ella besuqueándola, me acerqué a ellos lentamente y me quedé en la oscuridad plena lo tomé al Joven por detrás y lo tiré hacia mí, quiso hacer un forcejeo pero no valió la pena su fuerza no era nada contra la mía, le gire el cuello y clavé mis colmillos en su vena

-; ¡David no me asustes...! ¡David!- dijo la chica asustada, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente del miedo, caminé un poco más hacia ella aún tenía sed

-; David ¿eres tú? Por favor responde no me asustes...- dijo ella

-; para tu mala suerte querida... yo no soy David...- dije ella se asustó aún más y cuando quiso salir corriendo la tomé por los hombros y la pegué contra la pared, la luz iluminó sus ojos y en un segundo quedé hipnotizado en esos preciosos ojos achocolatados y un recuerdo se abrió

-; te Amo Alec Vulturi...- volvió a repetir esa voz hipnotizan te en mi cabeza pero su rostro no apareció, me entro una desesperación era como si no quisiera hacerle daño a esa joven, me sentiría muy culpable sí le hacía algo así que en un impulsó acaricie su mejilla y la dejé ir...

-; ¿qué rayos me está sucediendo?- me pregunté a mi mismo.

Continúe con mi camino encontré a un vagabundo bebí su sangre y me fui en tres horas ya estaba en Volterra aún no amanecía pero estaba por hacerlo me alquilé un cuarto en el hotel que estaba justo en frente del castillo y me quedé observando todo dl día, veía algunos guardias con lentes de contacto aparentando ser humanos y luego vi a Heidi ingresar con un grupo turístico al castillo se estaban por alimentar, caminé metiéndome entre ellos Heidi me vio y sonrió muy despacio luego hizo un ademán para que tomará otro pasillo y seguí. ..

 _ **Capitulo 7: Ingresando al castillo Vulturi**_

Heidi me hizo Un ademán con la cabeza para que me fuera por otro pasillo, yo le hice casó y me escabullí por otro pasillo, cuando llegué a la zona de detenidos allí estaban Jane y otra persona, cuando olfatee su efluvio me pareció muy conocida, cuando me acerqué a la escalera pude oír que ellas estaban hablando ya que era una voz muy familiar de mujer la que razonó aparte de la de Jane

-; Jane por favor no hagas nada más. . Mira el castigó que nos han impuesto otra vez por culpa de la maldita de Adrianne... Por favor Jane... no quiero perderte a ti también. .- dijo ella sollozando

-; tranquila Renesmee tú no me perderás... le prometí a él cuidarte y protegerte hasta el fin de mi existencia...- dijo ella y su nombre razonó en mi cabeza esa muchacha era Renesmee Cullen la hija de Bella y Edward ¿qué hacía con mi hermana..?.

Me acerqué allí y pude verla tan hermosa "pero que dices REC..." Me regaño mi mente a mí mismo, luego se sintió la puerta abrirse y yo oculte mi aroma

-; ¿cómo están queridas...?- dijo una voz muy femenina y a su vez seductora

-; ¡maldita perra..!- dijo Jane y los gritos comenzaron a resonar en la habitación, pero otra voz se escuchó

-; ¡ya basta..! Jane Vulturi ¡tú vienes con nosotros ahora tu castigó será mucho peor...!- dijo una voz masculina, observé lo que estaban haciendo a Jane la tomaron del brazo, la sacaron del calabozo y se la llevaron, cuando cerraron la puerta me dispuse a salir pero escuché la asquerosa risa sarcástica de la vampiresa

-; ¡haber que haré contigo mi pequeña monstruito..!- dijo ella riendo

-; por favor Anabella no me hagas nada... por favor... ¿...acaso no te bastó con el castigo anterior...? ¡Ya me has quitado todo..!- gritó desgarradoramente la muchacha

-; todo me lo has quitado... qué quieres de mí. .?..¿No te basto con quitarme al vampiro que más amé en mi vida..? ¡Termina conmigo de una vez por todas..! - gritó la muchacha se podían oler sus lágrimas desde donde yo estaba escuchando todo

-; no mi pequeña Renesmee... No llores. . Me partes el corazón. .- dijo la tal Anabella socarronamente

-; ¿por qué me haces esto...?- dijo la muchacha sin esperanza en su voz

-; te lo voy a decir mi adorada Renesmee... sabes tú te quedaste con uno de los vampiros más poderosos de toda la Guardia Vulturi. . Pero eso no es todo... yo a ese vampiro lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo... y cuando lo vine a buscar para quedarme con él, aún Sabiendo que estaba casado contigo me rebajó, me dijo que yo no era nada para él, porque él se había enamorado de su esposa eso fue lo que más me enfureció, por eso los odié a los dos, a él yo lo vi muerto gracias a mi mejor amiga Adrianne y sinceramente fue lo mejor que planee verte y sentirte sufrir todo este tiempo era cómo música para mis oídos pero ahora te toca a ti mi pequeña..Ahora yo te prometo que tu muerte será muy dolorosa...¡ desearás no haber nacido..!- gritó ella, me arrime y vi como la golpeaba hasta que la voló contra la pared, pero ella la miró desafiante

-; sabes cuántas veces me hizo suya... cuantas veces me dijo te amo Cullen. Cuántas veces me demostró amarme... pero tú me das lástima Anabella...- dijo ella sonriendo de forma arrogante

-; haber a ti ¿cuántas veces te dijo te Amo?- dijo ella un gruñido se sintió ferozmente de parte de la vampiresa quién la tomó del cuello a la Cullen y la levantó de la fuerza ella se aferró a sus manos.

Su corazón se comenzó a escuchar latir lentamente, se estaba deteniendo de forma lenta, algo muy en mí me decía que no podía dejar que la asesinaran "¿qué diablos me pasa...?" Pregunté, pero en un impulsó utilicé mi don contra esa vampiresa para que no gritara, corrí hacía ella y la decapite, tomé a la muchacha por los brazos para que no callera al suelo, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero su corazón aún latía

-; ¡despierta híbrida!. ¡Despierta! - dije golpeando su mejilla lentamente ella me habló pero sus ojos no se abrieron aún

-; Alec te amo...- dijo ella lentamente "¿por qué había dicho eso ella...?

-; Cullen despierta. .- dije zamarreándola a decir verdad ella es muy hermosa, aún no reaccionaba entonces me tomé la libertad de observarla lentamente sus cabellos eran muy rizados y tuve que tirarlos hacia atrás ya que tapaban su rostro sus facciones finas y sonrojadas la hacían verse más hermosa aún, su pálida piel y su aroma encantador era impactante muy hermosa.

Su respiración se reguló un poco y lentamente sus ojos fueron abriéndose, al ver sus pupilas me quedé anonadado era una hermosa aureola color chocolate, al observarla fijamente un recuerdo se abrió...

.Estaba sentado en el jardín perdido en mis pensamientos y ella apareció y mi rostro resplandeció de felicidad. Una sonrisa sincera iluminó mi cara, entrelace mi mano derecha con la suya y con la izquierda levante su mentón para observarla fijamente

-; te amo Cullen...- dije y ella me sonrió feliz

-; y yo te amo a ti Alec Vulturi...-... DIJO ELLA...

ESE RECUERDO SE CERRÓ Y SE ABRIÓ OTRO

-; Estamos aquí para unir a estas dos vampiros usted Alec Vulturi ¿acepta a Renesmee Cullen cómo su legítima esposa? -dijo el cura vampiro

-; sí aceptó. .- dije serio tomé sus manos y su cuerpo tiritaba de miedo las apreté levemente para darle fuerza y coloque el anillo en su dedo

-; ¿y usted señorita Renesmee Cullen acepta por esposo al señor Alec Vulturi?- dijo el cura vampiro

-; si aceptó...- dijo ella mientras una lágrima de dolor repasaba por su mejilla ella colocó el anillo en mi dedo y luego yo tomé sus manos y las aferré a las mías

-; los declaró marido y mujer puede besar a la novia. .- dijo el cura yo besé sus labios lentamente eran tan cálidos una sensación hermosa recorrió mi cuerpo y allí supe que jamás podía hacerle daño... El recuerdo cesó y volví a ver su rostro de confusión

-; Alec no... Puede... ser... esto es un sueño ¡debo despertar antes de que me haga daño! - susurro ella

-; Renesmee soy yo...- dije secamente no podía creer que yo me había casado con ella

-; no. no... No puede ser... esto es una mentira. .- dijo ella largando unas lágrimas de dolor

-; Alec tú estabas muerto... esto es una broma... ¡no! mi cabeza está jugando conmigo. .- dijo ella tocándose la cabeza

-; no Cullen ¡soy yo..!- dije molesto ella acarició mi rostro con su cálida y suave mano, su toque produjo una sensación en mi que no quería que me quitara la mano de encima

"maldición este no es el Alec Vulturi de siempre ¿qué rayos me sucede...?" Pregunto .molesta mi mente

-; Alec eres tú. .? Mi Alec... no sabes cuánto estuve esperándote... mi amor...- dijo ella en susurros para luego abrazarme, me quedé quieto tenso, no sabía qué hacer si abrazarla o no era algo tan extraño la parte siempre igual de mí me decía que la dejará y la otra parte mía me decía indignado que debía abrazarla y besarla que la adoraba

-; ¡no basta..!- dije y ella me miró

-; Alec si eres tú. . Has vuelto por nosotras. .- dijo ella tomando mi cara entre sus manos, sabía lo que iba a hacer entonces tomé sus manos y las quité de mi cara

-; Alec ¿qué sucede?-Preguntó ella incrédula

 _ **Capitulo 8: Escapando del Castillo...**_

Preguntó ella incrédula

-; ¡nada..!- respondí cortante

-; Alec... tú no eres el mismo... ¿qué te sucedió? - preguntó ella frunciendo su entrecejo

-; Nada híbrida. .¡ No ves que no me pasa nada..!- respondí furioso su efluvio tan exquisito hacía que me comportará así, ella me miró fijamente y mordió fuertemente su labio inferior en su mirada había dolor, la había lastimado con mis palabras ¿por qué me siento tan culpable...? ¡Maldición!

-; ¿qué te ha pasado Alec...? ¿Qué hicieron con él Alec del cual yo me enamoré?- dijo ella susurrando bajo mientras perdía su mirada hacia la nada

-; yo no sé de qué rayos me hablas...- dije incrédulo no quería tratarla así, me sentía mal por ello pero no podía parar de hablarle de esa forma

-; Tú no eres el Alec del cual yo me enamoré. . Tus ojos son fríos como el hielo, tu rostro no demuestra sentimiento alguno, eres como antes... - hablo ella mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla

-; ¿cómo antes..?- pregunté sarcástico

-; eres más el Vulturi que yo odié en algunos momentos. .- dijo ella sin levantar su mirada del suelo pude notar algunas lágrimas caer pero no había forma mi orgullo era más fuerte que otras cosas

-; yo siempre fui un Vulturi, es más no sé cómo te salvé. .- dije molesto ella lloró y dejó salir un gemido inaudible

-; maldición ya no llores... no te pongas mal...- susurre sin querer, ella me observó confundida y sonrió hermosamente, me abrazó y su calidez inundó mi cuerpo junto con una oleada de sentimientos

-; sabes Alec. Aún siento que estás conmigo, tu parte buena aún está aquí. .-dijo ella colocando su mano en mi pecho en dónde se encontraba mi muerto corazón y entonces una corriente eléctrica revolvió desde mi pecho hasta mis pies.

Al principio no correspondí el abrazó sólo me limité a sentir su tan perfecta calidez y su hermoso cuerpo pegado al mío, ahora podía sentir su aroma corporal y por primera vez su sangre no me pareció una amenaza así capte su exquisito aroma a rosas y chocolates tan dulce como sólo ella podía serlo, mis brazos la envolvieron en un abrazó eterno y mi cabeza se hundió en su cabello para poder apreciar más de cerca su peculiar aroma, en ese mismo instante mi cabeza abrió otro recuerdo a lo cual yo me tense y me quedé quieto Renesmee al parecer se dio cuenta ya que me observó, fijamente intentando deducir que era lo que me estaba pasando

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

Yo corría desesperado atravesando los pasillos con una velocidad extremadamente rápida, sentí su esencia cada vez más cerca, hasta que al fin llegue, abrí la puerta de mi habitación velozmente y la observé, me quedé fijo observando lo que iba a suceder si no actuaba en ese mismo instante

-; Renesmee para... por favor... ¡no lo hagas...!- dije preocupado con la cara desencajada

-; no puedo Alec... No puedo vivir con esto... ¡Ya no tengo nada...!- susurró ella cabizbajo

-; '¡No...! ¡Eso no es verdad...!- dije desesperado ella me observó confundida ante mi comentario

-; ¿Por qué No..?- preguntó ella confundida

-; porque no Renesmee... no lo hagas... - dije y ella se arrimo más al cuadro de la ventana

-; ya está Alec... no tengo nada, nadie me quiere aquí, esto sería mucho más fácil...- dijo ella, se viro hacia la ventana entonces yo susurre

-; Lo siento Renesmee pero yo estoy contigo...- y luego de eso le aplique mí don.

Inmediatamente cayó hacia atrás inconsciente la tomé de su cintura, le quité los rizos que tenía sobre su cara, luego repase mi mano en su mejilla, quité mi don de ella y observe como dormía acurrucada en nuestra cama, la tape para que no tuviese frío y me quedé cuidando de ella toda la noche hasta que despertó

-; ¿Por qué me salvaste Vulturi...?- preguntó confundida

-; hola Renesmee. . ¿Cómo te sientes...?- le pregunté obviando su pregunta

-; me siento muy bien... y responde mi pregunta. .- dijo ella impaciente.

-; porque... yo estoy contigo y no pienso dejarte nunca más. .- dije serio mirándola ella me observó fijamente como no creyendo lo que oía.

Entonces me levanté y por primera vez besé sus labios de una forma que no lo había hecho jamás con amor definitivamente, ella me correspondió al besó tierno y apasionado a su vez, me separé de ella dos centímetros con mi nariz pegada a la de ella y susurre

-; es una promesa...- ella sonrió de par en par y me besó

-; y siento mucho haberte tratado tan mal estos meses. .- dije preocupado ella me besó nuevamente

-; ya está Alec... - dijo ella dulcemente

FIN DEL RECUERDO. ..

Ella aún me observaba incrédula, me acerqué a su cara y susurre

-; es una promesa...- ella sonrió de par a par mostrándome su blanca dentadura

-; te amo Alec. .- dijo ella y me besó, sus labios dulces encendieron todo mi cuerpo era como sí todo lo que yo era ahora fuese gracias a ella, coloqué mis manos acariciando sus rizos intensificando el beso, ella recorrió mi pecho con sus manos, hasta posicionarse en mi cuello, no podía dejarla aquí debía sacarla, oh no se qué sucedería conmigo sino lo hiciera, me separé de ella y la observé a los ojos

-; debemos irnos Renesmee...- dije seriamente y ella dijo

-; pero y que sucederá con Heidi, Santiago, Félix, Silvana, Senna, Zafrina, Makeena, y todos los prisioneros que están aquí..-

-; ¡Alec yo no puedo irme sin siquiera tratar de ayudarles...!- dijo ella frunciendo su entrecejo

-; Renesmee está bien, te prometo que volveré por ellos. .- dije serio

-; ¡volveremos!- corrigió ella entrelazando nuestras manos y sonriéndome de costado, lo que provocó que le devolviera la sonrisa

-; porque ahora estamos juntos. .- dijo ella besando mis labios

-; bien vamos...- dije "¿feliz...?"

Creo que por primera vez o segunda quizá sentía este sentimiento de felicidad me sentía completo, pero debía actuar así que caminamos saliendo de la sala, pero algo malo pasó, sentí un olor tenía el presentimiento de que ya lo había sentido antes era una vampiresa, Renesmee gruñó molesta parecer también lo había sentido

-; ¡vaya... vaya... vaya...!- dijo una vampiresa apareciendo por el pasillo aplaudiendo sus manos captando nuestra atención

-; pero mira a quién tenemos aquí. . Alec Vulturi... un gran gusto...- dijo ella sonriendo de costado

 _ **Capitulo 9: ¡Renesmee Corre...!**_

-; Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí. . Alec Vulturi un gran gusto...- dijo ella sonriendo de costado, era muy hermosa esa vampiresa cabello rubio lacio hasta su cintura ojos escarlata, facciones finas, era perfecta pero en sus ojos pude ver su maldad y el resentimiento hacía mi y hacía Renesmee

\- pregunté sisean te no sabía porque pero parecía que la odiaba desde antes, tomé a mi esposa de la cintura y la resguarde detrás de mí, no quería que la rubia le hiciera daño

-; mmm... mi nombre es Adrianne...- respondió con una carcajada pero luego sus facciones se volvieron duras y frías

-; ¡La que te va a llevar al infierno del cual no debiste salir...!- gruñó y se me abalanzó, haciendo que retrocediera.

Un sonido se escuchó, al parecer todos los vampiros rumanos que estaban adentro ya se habían dado cuenta de que había un intruso en su castillo, podía sentir sus pisadas y al distraerme escuchándolas. Ella aprovechó y me tomó por los brazos haciendo que quedará de espaldas a ella, sino ideaba algo me desmembraría.

Pude ver como Renesmee se quedaba estática con su cara horrorizada por lo que estaba viendo, entonces eso me dio fuerzas hasta que me zafe de su agarre y la tomé de sus brazos. Pero ella a su vez fue muy rápida, mucho más rápida que yo en sus movimientos, me tomó del cuello y yo tomé sus brazos, no podía quitármela de encima

-; ¡No...!- gritó Ren con miedo volviendo a reaccionar

-; ¡Renesmee corre...!- le ordené gritándole al ver su desesperación por tratar de ayudarme, debía de irse si yo no podía frenar a la vampiresa

-; No Alec... ¡no te dejaré esta vez...!- gritó

-; ¿te duele mi pequeña Cullen?- dijo la muy maldita de Adrianne y mi esposa furiosa se le abalanzó encima al ver que ya me estaba quebrando.

La vampiresa la tiro al suelo a mi Ren, pero cuando le iba a pegar la tomé de sus brazos y la lancé lo más lejos posible por el largo pasillo, ella chocó contra todos los vampiros que en total eran como diez los que venían corriendo para atraparnos a mí y a Ren. Entonces me apresure y le di la mano a mi ángel, la levanté del suelo, me giré y libere mi don lo más rápido posible como lo había desarrollado con Nahuel, en menos de un segundo mi don se esparció y todos ellos quedaron sin sentidos.

-; vamos a buscar a Jane... ¡Alec! - dijo Ren y cuando seguimos corriendo para tomar otro pasillo sentí más pisadas y vi las sombras, nos cerraban los lugares, tuve que tomar a Renesmee de la mano, pero cuando vi hacía atrás estaban todos nuestros enemigos estaban detrás nuestro, muchos vampiros del clan Rumano y con ellos la tal Adrianne que nos haba atacado.

-; corre Renesmee. . - dije y ella se frenó

-; no Alec ¡no lo hagas otra vez...!- gritó ella con lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas, libere mi don otra vez, pero no sirvió de nada ya que había un vampiro que lo detuvo

-; maldición...- susurre. Alcé a Renesmee y corrí lo más rápido que pude, me introduje por un pasillo secreto que yo mismo había creado y que daba la salida trasera al bosque, salté con ella en brazos y seguí corriendo lo más lejos del castillo que pude, nadie pudo rastrearnos ya que fui muy rápido.

Sin embargo estaba furioso, por un lado no había cumplido, no había salvado a la parte más importante de mí, mi gemela ¡...maldición vaya a saber qué diablos le estaban haciendo ahora...! me dije a mí mismo y me arrepentía muy mucho. Pero no había podido hacer nada, estaba en un estado de shock no podía ni pensar que hacer y Renesmee estaba ahí también escéptica al no poder hacer nada, pero en algo había tenido razón Nahuel... yo tenía que volver y pedirles ayuda para atacar ese castillo.

-; Lo siento mucho Alec- dijo ella mientras que unas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas

-; está bien ya está...- dije levantándome de la roca abrazándola, consolándola, ella levantó su vista y besó mis labios yo le correspondí al besó, que cada vez iba aumentando de intensidad, en un momento acaricie su espalda, su cintura, su cabello, ella hizo lo mismo con mi pecho espalda, su textura de piel me hacía querer tocarla más, hasta que la levanté bruscamente y apreté sus muslos, un gemido agradable salió de su boca pero siguió besándome, me quite la capa y un tapado que tenía y lo tiré al suelo. Ella se sacó su tapado y blusa para quedar sólo con un sostén negro que hacía que su piel se viera mejor era tan hermosa me quedé tan anonadado cuando la observaba que ni la sentí cuando se colocó en frente mío y me saco la camisa de seda negra.

-; no... Renesmee... no creo que esto sea lo correcto...- dije sincero

-; por favor Alec... te necesitó. Te quiero conmigo de todas las maneras posibles... - dijo ella yo la observé cómo no creyendo lo que decía, pero en su cara vi la necesidad que tenía por querer estar conmigo y yo descubrí que gran parte mía quería estar con ella.

Me acerqué y la besé apasionadamente, ella acarició mi pecho y abdomen marcando con sus cálidos dedos cada contorno de mis músculos, lo cual hacía que mi lujuria creciera más, entonces acaricie su espalda con mis manos mientras besaba sus adictivos labios, bajé hasta sus caderas las cuales apreté un poco, el monstruo en mi ahora ya no tenía control, pero por mi fuerza de voluntad sabía que no le haría daño, seguí el recorrido hasta apretar sus glúteos, un inaudible gemido surgió de su boca, cuando ella me quitó el cinto y me bajó los pantalones, yo hice lo mismo con ella hasta que sólo los dos quedamos en ropa interior, la tome entré mis brazos y la recosté sobre mi capa que estaba en el suelo, besé su frente, su nariz respingada, sus labios, su cuello, su pecho y le quité su sostén, era la mujer más hermosa con naturalidad que había alguna vez estado en mis brazos, acaricie sus senos y los besé ocasionando que tuviese una ola de placer, ella apretó mi cabeza contra su pecho y despeino mi cabello de una forma brusca, con mis manos recorrí su cuerpo lentamente sintiendo la suavidad de su textura me estaba volviendo loco, besé su estómago y con mis manos apreté sus caderas, le quite toda su ropa interior y ella me arrancó el bóxer, yo seguí besando su zona baja y volví a subir a sus labios pegando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, besé nuevamente sus labios hasta que uní nuestros cuerpos, ella rasguño mi espalda y un gemido salió de su boca al igual que de la mía pero yo los callé con un profundo besó, ella recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos y yo me comencé a mover dentro de ella, era imposible para mí callar mis propios gruñidos de placer que salían de mi boca era algo incontrolable, su calidez y mi cuerpo frío hacían que una sensación recorriera mi cuerpo, ella beso mis labios al tiempo que nuestras lenguas se unieron, yo baje y me quedé en su cuello lo bese, pero sabía que aunque me costará admitirlo no le haría daño porque amaba a esa mujer que creo que con sólo respirar me daba vida, seguí moviéndome con mayor intensidad, me encantaba oír sus gemidos y los míos combinados, hasta que ella me giró y se sentó sobre mí, beso mis labios mi pecho mi abdomen era tan dulce sentir sus labios sobre mi cuerpo, y subió a mis labios mientras que yo con mis manos recorría acariciaba y jugaba con su suave cuerpo.

Ella comenzó a moverse sobre mí salvajemente, entrelazamos nuestras manos mientras acabamos juntos. Luego ella se dejó caer al lado mío exhausta, mientras yo le ponía mi capa sobre su cuerpo y su tapado, hacía frío puesto que estábamos en invierno, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mi boca, mientras observaba como respiraba frenéticamente y su corazón latía mucho más rápido que lo de costumbre, acaricie su mejilla y ella aún tenía sus labios abiertos, le di un beso profundo y con el todo mi oxígeno, ella me miró con un hermoso brilló en sus ojos y susurró

-: Te amo ¡mi Vulturi...!-

 _ **Capitulo 10: ¡De Regreso Al Clan Amazona!**_

Comencé a vestirme, debíamos comenzar nuestro camino a la tierra Amazonas, me vestí y ella me observó, cuando recuperó su aliento, comenzó a vestirse, tuve que darme la vuelta para soportar no tocar su cuerpo, ella se veía cansada aún no había dormido nada, y creo que eso necesitaba, pero no podíamos parar si lo hacíamos tardaríamos más de lo que debíamos, cuando terminó caminó hacía mi y besó mis labios y hablé

-; ¿tienes sed...?- pregunté

-; sí un poco...- dijo ella

-; bueno entonces vamos a cazar...- dije sereno ella palideció un poco

-; ¡Alec yo aún soy vegetariana!- dijo ella nerviosa tomé sus manos y la hice que me mirará a los ojos

-; tranquila vamos a cazar animales...- Ella sonrió y acarició mis manos luego las observó

-; aún lo conservas...- dijo observando mi anillo de matrimonio, la miré y ella me dijo

-; Alec hay muchas cosas que no me has dicho aún, tengo muchas dudas y quisiera que me las aclararás...- dijo ella seriamente

-; está bien Renesmee, yo te diré todo, pero cuando lleguemos tú me dirás todo lo que sabes...- dije ella asintió con la cabeza y me observó fijamente pensativa

-; ¿cuándo lleguemos. .? ¿Adónde iremos Alec...?- preguntó aturdida

-; viajaremos ahora mismo a la tierra amazonas, allí tendremos mucha ayuda para rescatar a todos los vampiros que tienen de esclavos en ese castillo. .!- respondí.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos y corrimos olfateando a los animales, olfatee un puma y un ciervo así que corrí hacía el puma lo asesine y bebí su sangre, giré para ver y Renesmee corrió al ciervo le quebró su cuello y bebió su sangre al parecer tenía mucha sed.

Era fascinante verla cazar, se veía tan sexy su pelo revuelto por el viento le daba un toque más sensual, tuve que pensar en otra cosa no podía perder más tiempo. Ella era una distracción a mi lado, ¡una hermosa distracción..! Dijo mi mente y tenía razón, me quedé observando cuando de pronto otro recuerdo se abrió.

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

Estaba en la habitación molesto por todo lo que había pasado la boda nuestra primera noche juntos nuestras discusiones más que nada, cuando escuche un grito de auxilio conocía muy bien esa voz, era ella Renesmee, corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta el lugar de donde provenía hasta que llegué. Observé como Demetri la tenía acorralada a mi esposa en el pasillo y la tenía agarrada de sus brazos pegada contra la pared mientras le daba besos fuertes en el cuello y decía

-; tranquila Cullen... sí Alec no te atiende aquí estoy yo... ¡aparte conmigo vas a aprender lo que es el placer. .!- dijo y bajó como yendo en dirección a sus pechos ella tenía sus ojos apretados fuertemente mientras que un par de lágrimas descendían de ellos

-; ¡déjame! -gritaba pero él no le hacía caso

-; suéltame... Alec... por favor... ayuda...- gritaba ella él río y dijo

-; no te escuchará está en la otra ala del castillo, tendremos un buen rato a solas...- dijo él.

Cuándo bajo su cabeza de nuevo lo tomé de su chaqueta y lo tiré muy lejos, le di la mano a Renesmee y la coloque detrás de mí

-; ¿qué le estabas haciendo a mi esposa?- sisee furioso, Renesmee me había agarrado de la chaqueta estaba asustada por mi forma de hablar, él se levantó y me observo cabreado

-; lo que tú... No puedes hacerle...- añadió.

Y ahí la ira que tenía contenida me salió, corrí hacía él y le pegué con toda mi fuerza lo volé hacía la pared, y allí comencé a pegarle con todas mis fuerzas contra la pared, él no se podía defender por la velocidad de mis golpes. Luego de un rato una mano en mi brazo llamó mi atención y me detuve, sino no sé que habría hecho, voltee y era Renesmee

-; Alec basta... para por favor... ya está...- dijo ella y me observo con ojos suplicantes

-; está bien...- dije con convicción, lo solté y este cayó al piso como desvanecido, miré a Renesmee y la alce, la llevé a nuestra habitación pero ella sólo lloraba

-; ¡ya basta Cullen!- grité molesto

-; ¿por qué me gritas...?- dijo ella molesta

-; porque sí... Eres débil... ¿cómo pudieron hacerme casar contigo...? - susurre con rabia

-; vete de aquí... ¡Sólo vete...!- dijo ella dolida por lo que le había dicho y sólo ahí reaccione.

Salí de la habitación ella por días no me habló, no me miró, ni siquiera me dejó ingresar a la habitación. Entonces allí me di cuenta de que si ella simplemente me trataba con indiferencia me dolía, jamás me había dolido algo pero eso sí.

Me dirigí a mí… a nuestra habitación habían sido días pésimos donde ella no salía de ese lugar, tampoco me dejaba entrar, no se había alimentado últimamente. Así que tomé una botella de sangre animal, la preparé, tomé una manzana y también la llevé. Llegué a la habitación, abrí e ingresé.

-; ¡te dije que no vinieras...!- exclamó tirada en nuestra cama

-; Renesmee yo... lo siento...- murmure apretando los dientes, ella se enderezo y me observó cómo no creyendo lo que había dicho

-; perdonami, per favore... - dije en mi idioma muy bajo

-; empecemos de nuevo...- propuse ella sonrió por primera vez con ese brillo especial que ahora veo en sus ojos y ahí entendí que desde ese momento yo ya la amaba como jamás había amado a nadie...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-; Alec... Alec... ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó cuando volví a la realidad, la observé fijamente ya que ella había tomado mi cara entre sus manos y con sus preciosos chocolates que me observaban profundamente, la besé dulcemente.

La abracé tiernamente y le dije

-; ¡me acordaba... desde el primer momento en que me di cuenta que te amaba!- ella me abrazó más fuerte aún

-; ¡te extrañe mucho! ¡Amor mío...!- dijo ella acariciándome.

Hundí mi cabeza en su hermoso cabello rizado extasiándome de su perfecto aroma, así estuvimos un rato, hasta que ambos despertamos debíamos continuar, ayudar, salvar, acompañar a los vampiros para que pudiesen escapar y tener una vida así de sana como la mía aunque nadie lo crea era ella la razón de mi existencia.. Y todos ellos debían encontrar una razón para vivir como yo...

-; amor vamos debemos seguir...- dijo ella

-; está bien... vamos... - dije levantándome para salir a velocidad humana, corrimos a velocidad vampírica un día entero.

Vi que Renesmee ya no podía más el cansancio la estaba reinando así que me detuve y ella lo hizo detrás de mí, me observó extrañada

-; ¿por qué nos detuvimos...? ¡Debemos llegar temprano Alec...! - dijo con el ceño fruncido y la nariz respingada se veía hermosa

-; Shh tranquila...- dije mientras que la levanté en mis brazos como a un bebé

-; Alec... ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?- dijo molesta

-; tranquila Cullen...- dije y ese fue el colmó para ella.

No me acordaba de cómo era enojada y la verdad que ella tenían su carácter pero no sabía que tan fuerte

-; ha ahora soy una Cullen... Maldito Vulturi engreído... ¡Suéltame..!- exigió furiosa, la besé me encantaba verla así, ella se separó de mí y me asentó una cachetada

-; ¡vaya eso si no me lo esperaba...!- dije sorprendido

-; ¡suéltame...!- exigió molesta

-; ya cálmate Renesmee... Te alce porque te vi muy cansada y te voy a cargar para que descanses…- entonces ella se calmó me sonrió dulcemente se acomodó entre mis brazos y se quedo completamente dormida... Y así seguí corriendo con ella en brazos toda la noche...

 _ **Capitulo 11: Celos…**_

Al fin volví. . Hola mis queridos lectores les quería pedir mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en subir... Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo cap. Comenten a ver que les pareció y yo les dedicaré mis capítulos a los que comenten. .

El capítulo de hoy se lo dedicaré a:

aurorita_32... Gracias por comentar y esperó que te guste este cap. ¡Saludos...!

Corrí toda la noche con ella en brazos su temperatura iba descendiendo a medida que la llevaba conmigo, pero ya estábamos muy cerca en total habíamos viajado un día entero. Ella había estado en mis brazos todo el tiempo ya que estaba muy cansada, hasta que de pronto ella comenzó a llorar y a decir cosas, ¿hablaba dormida? Me pregunté, no entendía nada hasta que habló con claridad

-; papá... Perdóname. . ¡Por favor!- decía entre sollozos inconscientes, se removía inquieta entre mis brazos, hasta que despertó unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas

-; amor. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has soñado?- pregunte preocupado

-; ¡mi familia Alec!- dijo ella abrazándome dolida

-; tranquila ¿qué sucede?- le volví a preguntar

-; los extraño mucho Alec- dijo ella seriamente

-; ¿desde cuándo no los has vuelto a ver?- pregunté intranquilo

-; un mes después de que llegué a Volterra. Luego ya no supe más nada de ellos hace como cuatro años ya...- dijo ella mientras que una lágrima recorría su mejilla, se la saqué.

Después se bajó de mis brazos y seguimos corriendo, llegamos a un aeropuerto en Gran Bretaña, no podía hacer que ella cruzará el océano nadando. Subimos en primera clase, les agradecía a Nahuel y Kira por haberme guardado todo lo mío, nos acomodamos yo al lado de la ventanilla y ella al lado del pasillo, se acomodó en mi hombro, mientras que yo la abrazaba entrelazando nuestras manos, ella me sonrió de costado, me acerqué para darle un beso y una azafata llegó Me sonrió y guiño un ojo, era bonita pero no más que Renesmee, la miré a mi amada esposa que fue la primera en hablar

-; Te puedes ir, mi "esposo" y yo no necesitamos nada- hizo una gran énfasis a la palabra esposo, ella sonrió de nuevo y me pasó un vaso con un número de teléfono

-; ¡basta! Descarada- dijo molesta mi adorada mujer con sus mejillas prendidas fuego sabía que sí no frenaba esto acabaría mal, Renesmee es muy impulsiva y por más que crean o no su fuerza es mucho más que la de un humano, tomé el papel y lo rompí en su cara, luego hablé

-; lo siento pero yo ya estoy muy bien casado, y no me gustan las descaradas... ¡Es más me desagrada que se me ofrezcan cómo si nada...!- dije frunciendo mi entrecejo la azafata apretó su mandíbula, se giró y se fue luego de eso no volvió a molestarnos.

Renesmee se acurruco a mi lado me besó y dijo

-; estoy cansada... pero no quiero dormirme...- susurró

-; ¿por qué?- pregunté confundido

-; tanto tiempo sin hacerlo bien... - dijo ella, luego añadió

-; además temo... que sí me duermo nunca más te volveré a ver...- dijo ella acariciando mi rostro

-; eso no pasará ¡Nunca!- dije serio La tome de su barbilla y la besé suavemente, cómo si besara a la flor más delicada que hubiera existido, me separé de ella y dije

-; ahora descansa, cuando lleguemos te despierto...- ella asintió se acomodó muy pegada a mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Su respiración se reguló, cerró sus ojos y se durmió por completo. Me quedé toda la mañana acariciando Su mejilla mientras ella cerraba sus ojos disfrutando del contacto de mi piel con la suya, una azafata castaña nos interrumpió

-; disculpen señores. . Estamos por aterrizar por favor préndanse sus cinturones y muchas ¡gracias por su vuelo. !- dijo la muchacha

-; de nada. - dijimos con Renesmee mientras nos prendíamos los cinturones. El avión aterrizó en una parte de Brasil, bajamos salimos del aeropuerto como personas normales hasta que llegamos a una parte de la selva, de allí corrimos, nos detuvimos a cazar y continuamos corriendo hasta que empecé a reconocer muy bien el lugar.

Llegamos a la choza donde yo desperté, pero no había nadie, seguí recorriendo ese camino alrededor pero tampoco halle nada, así que nos quedamos en la choza, allí había un estilo cama donde había estado yo y la dejé que descansará a mi amada, ella no se había quejado por nada pero sabía que estaba cansada me había seguido a mi ritmo vampírico siendo que ella es una híbrida más humana que vampiro así que la hice que entrará

-; Renesmee ven- dije tomando su mano

-; yo conozco éste lugar... Por favor descansa te notó muy extenuada...- dije serio

-; sólo si te quedas conmigo...- dijo ella yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza

-; yo estaré aquí cuidándote- le dije ella se quitó sus sacos ya que en la selva era muy tropical el clima se recostó y yo la tape con sus sacos, me quedé mirando como dormía tranquilamente era un ángel a mi vista, no podía creer que ella estuviera a mi lado ahora es más nunca lo pensé.

Mientras la observaba fijamente, por primera vez en mi vida tenía miedo, sí así como lo leen miedo de perderlas, miedo de que algo les pasará, tenía miedo de saber cómo estaba Jane. Yo por mí me causaba indiferencia, siempre vi la muerte de frente pero sí algo les pasaba a ellas no sabría como continuar, así que si me aliaba con Nahuel y todos los clanes que tenían amigos u familia en ese castillo le pediría que mantuvieran a Renesmee fuera de todo, yo sabía lo que era pelear y salir herido y también sabía lo que era perder a un ser amado, no me había dado cuenta de que la noche ya había transcurrido y el amanecer se acercaba. Hasta que de pronto sentí unos ruidos afuera, al parecer mi esposa también lo sintió porque se despertó de inmediato

-; Alec ¿qué fue eso..?- preguntó preocupada

-; Renesmee quédate aquí yo iré a ver qué es eso- le ordene ella asintió con la cabeza me miró con miedo y salí, me escabullí entre los árboles hasta que tomé a un vampiro por la espalda y lo giré para que me viera

-; ¿quién eres...?- le pregunté sisean te

-; estoy con los clanes mi nombre es Abraham alguna vez pertenecí al clan Irlandés. .- dijo él

-; ¿por qué estás en la tierra amazónica...?- pregunté serio

-; porque aquí se han juntado todos los vampiros que quedaron de los clanes y hemos creado un centro estratégico a dos kilómetros de aquí yo y otros más vigilamos la selva, no sabía que un Vulturi vendría aquí. .- anunció él

-; ¿y tú como sabes que soy un Vulturi?- le

Pregunté molestó

-; y quién no conoce a Alec Vulturi. .- dijo él sonriendo, lo solté

-; quiénes son los que han venido ¿Cuántos clanes ahí?- le pregunté directo

-; Los Amazonas... Egipcios... Franceses... Denali... Rusos... Españoles... Los Cullen's…- dijo terminando la lista

-; ¿Los Cullen's?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño

-; sí así es- respondió él

-; bueno tú me guiaras hasta ellos pero ni una palabra de los clanes que conforman el centro hasta que lleguemos y nos encontremos con ello- dije serio

-; ¿Lleguemos?- preguntó él

-; sí, Renesmee- la llamé ella salió de la choza con sus rizos sueltos

-; wow… Que hermosa- dijo él y corrió hacía ella, tomó su mano y la beso

-; un placer Abraham. .- dijo seductor, yo corrí hacía él y le quite la mano suya de mi esposa…

-; no te vuelvas a acercar así o te mato me oíste… Ella es mi esposa.- dije furioso

-; Amor tranquilo él sólo quiso ser amable…- dijo Renesmee sonriendo de costado

-; hola yo soy Renesmee…- dijo ella amablemente

-; mucho gustó.- dijo él observándola fijamente

-; bueno vamos…- dije aún molestó

 _ **Capitulo 12: Centro estratégico**_

Él vampiro nos llevó dos kilómetros más allá de la choza, en el centro de la selva habían creado un gran edificio redondo, Renesmee me observó extrañada, yo también, en todo el tiempo que estuve con Nahuel y Kira jamás me dijeron que existía esto

*es porque lo manteníamos en secreto por miedo a que nos descubrieran...* dijo una voz en mi cabeza, fruncí mi entrecejo al escucharla, continúe caminando y muchos vampiros salieron hacía afuera, mi mano aún estaba entrelazada con la de mi amada

-; ¡Renesmee..!- dijo una voz detrás de todos los vampiros, Ren se soltó de mi agarré y corrió con lágrimas en sus ojos hasta que abrazó a Isabella. Su madre le dio besos por todo el rostro, mientras que Edward sólo me miraba con resentimiento, Renesmee abrazó a toda su familia sus abuelos, tías, tíos y cuando llegó a su padre se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos y éste la abrazó fuertemente

-; te extrañe mucho... hija...- dijo Edward con melancolía

-; y yo a ti papá. .- dijo Renesmee, mientras observaba eso el mismo dolor de cabeza me llegó de repente, caí al suelo arrodillado, cerré mis ojos tratando de calmarme pero me era imposible, me levanté y un recuerdo llegó a mí

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

-; Renesmee corre... ¡Sigue a Jane..!- grité desesperado mientras peleaba con un vampiro Rumano, Renesmee se quedó mirándome fijamente quieta, estaba en shock

-; Renesmee.. ¡Ve con Jane..!- grité de nuevo

-; Carlie.. ¡Ven..!- gritaba mi hermana desde el otro lado del bosque,

Ella se movió y cuando quiso correr una vampiresa rubia muy hermosa se detuvo frente a ella, yo decapite al vampiro que luchaba conmigo y corrí a donde estaba Renh

-; vete.. ¡Yo las alcanzare luego..!- dije serio, la vampiresa se rió con burla mirándome fijamente

-; sí querida vete, no eres rival para mí. .- dijo ella riéndose sarcástica

-; O mejor quédate así ves como asesinó a tu novio..- añadió ella riendo

-; eso lo dudo mucho..- dije yo de forma arrogante, me abalance sobre ella, pero está me esquivó

-; creo que no eres muy inteligente Alec..- dijo ella

-; ¿y tú quién diablos eres..?- le pregunté furioso por su burla

-; mi nombre es Adrianne.. ¡La que te va a llevar al infierno!- gruñó tirándose sobre mí, yo la tomé de sus brazos, pero ella me pegó una patada tirándome hacía atrás, me levanté rápidamente y ella en un movimiento veloz me tomó de los brazos haciendo que quedará de espaldas delante de ella

-; Sabes Alec te lo iba a ser fácil. . pero ahora vas a sufrir para toda la eternidad. .- ronroneo en mi oído

-; despídete para siempre de tu amada- dijo ella haciendo que mirará a Renesmee quién ahora estaba peleando contra otro neófito, ella buscó mis ojos y Adrianne otra vez habló

-; ve por última vez su rostro porque nunca más la recordarás de nuevo. .- dijo tocando mi cara, haciendo que mi mente quedará en blanco, un gritó se escuchó a lo lejos

-; ¡Nooooo…!- para luego sentir como mi cuello se rompía...

Con mis manos tomé a Adrianne y la arroje lejos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-; Hija.. ¿Estás bien. .?- decía Edward dándole la mano a Renesmee que estaba en el suelo y me observaba atónita, entonces allí entendí todo, yo la había arrojado a ella creyendo que era Adrianne, me odiaba por haber hecho eso es que era tan real ese recuerdo, Renesmee corrió hacia mí

-; Alec.. Alec.. ¿Estás bien..?- me preguntó preocupada -; no Renesmee.. no te acerques a mí. .- dije corriéndola de mí camino

-; Alec espera.. podemos solucionarlo..- dijo ella nerviosa

-; no lo mejor es que éste sólo. .- dije serio, no quería hacerle daño

-; no Alec espera..- dijo ella preocupada

-; necesitó estar sólo..- dije serio separándome de su lado ella me observó angustiada entonces salí caminando hasta el claro que había cerca, me senté reflexionando allí un rato, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en vengarme

-; me las vas a pagar Adrianne.. me arrebataste todo lo que yo tenía pero juró que yo te mataré. .- dije furioso.

P.O.V DE RENESMEE

-; ven hija vamos adentro..- dijo mi padre tomándome del brazo

-; ya voy padre..- dije pensativa

-; ok.. te esperamos adentro..- dijo mi padre convincente. .

Me quedé observando hacía donde Alec se había ido, estaba estupefacta no podía creer lo que había pasado no entendía nada, yo lo único que quería era ayudarlo, al verlo gritar así, me desespere por ayudarlo y él lo único que hizo fue tirarme lejos. No entendía que le sucedía, pero tampoco me decía para que yo pudiera ayudarlo

*No es su culpa Renesmee.. Es sólo está recobrando su memoria, los recuerdos que le borraron los está recuperando, y eso le causa dolor..* explicó una voz en mi cabeza *¿quién eres..?* Le pregunté mentalmente, cuando de un árbol saltó una vampiresa cabello lacio negro, facciones finas, ojos rojos, ella sonrió mirándome y habló

-; hola mi nombre es Natalia.. Es un placer Renesmee.. - dijo ella, yo tomé su mano y hablé

-; ¿de dónde eres.. Natalia. ?- le pregunté seria

-; oh por favor dime Naty.. yo soy de Argentina. .- dijo ella sonriendo creó que me llevaría muy bien con ella se parecía a Alice con ese carácter divertido

-; He venido a apoyarlos, escuché un rumor de que necesitaban ayuda para salvar a unos vampiros y aquí estoy ayudando, y perdóname si quedé como una entrometida es sólo que mi don es así. .- dijo haciendo un puchero de perdón

-; está bien.. ahora que don interesante que tienes.. me parece que me voy a tener que acostumbrar a una husmeadora más. .- dije sonriendo

-; lo siento no quise hacerlo por eso me mantengo lejos porque a muchos les molesta mi don, aunque la mayoría de las veces Nahuel me pide que me quedé así le digo si hay algún cambió o si escuchó algunos traidores..- dijo ella

-; está bien gracias por decirme lo que le sucedió a Alec, quizá no lo hubiera entendido si tú no me lo hubieras dicho- dije sonriendo

-; él se siente muy culpable por haberte arrojado así. Es sólo que tuvo un recuerdo muy real, yo también lo vi y parecía que él estaba allí en ese momento fue muy raro-

-; ¿y qué es lo que vio?- pregunté directamente

-; él vio a una vampiresa borrándole sus recuerdos y luego quebrando su cuello además de eso el dolor que le causó éste recuerdo hasta a mí me llegó- respondió Naty

-; lo que recordó, fue el día que lo asesinaron..- dije pensativa

-; necesita mi ayuda..- añadí luego

-; yo que vos. . Lo dejaría que se despeje un poco y cuando él regresé ahí sí.. vas y hablas con él tranquilamente. .- me aconsejo ella

-; gracias por todo Naty..- dije yendo hacía adentró

-; ¡de nada. !- respondió ella mientras se iba dando saltitos

-; Renesmee bienvenida..- dijo Nahuel frente a todos

-; ven pequeña..- dijo llamándome me acerque y note a más de cien vampiros y varios metamorfos, entre ellos estaban mis antiguos amigos, por un lado me sentí feliz de verlos a todos de nuevo y por el otro triste por no haberlo ayudado a Alec. Me quedé esperando al amor de mi vida mientras que todos se presentaron conmigo, conocí a muchos vampiros todos se presentaron y luego mi madre tía Alice y Rose vinieron conmigo

-; vamos mi niña hace años que no nos vemos tenemos que tener una charla- dijeron llevándome a una de todas las habitaciones que habían en ese hermoso lugar llenos de ventanas que dejaban ver el hermoso paisaje de la selva, mientras caminaba iba pensando en qué estaría haciendo mí Alec.

P.O.V DE ALEC

Volví al centro, caminé hacía donde estaba Nahuel quería hablar con él, cuando alguien me tomó del brazo, me giré y era Edward, me observaba con repugnancia y una irá contenida

-; ¿Podemos hablar..?- dijo él yo asentí con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna

-; vamos..- dijo dándose la vuelta caminando hacia afuera mientras yo simplemente lo seguía.

 _ **Capitulo 13: Discusiones..**_

-; está bien. Edward, es lo mejor para ella- dije aceptando su propuesta.

Sabía que lo hacía por rabia hacia mí y aunque me costará aceptarlo tenía mucha razón era lo más seguro para Renesmee.

Hablé con Nahuel le propuse que yo no pelearía sí ella estaba en esa guerra entonces él aceptó que cuando llegará el momento mi esposa se quedaría resguardada. Me acerqué hacía adentró una vampiresa hermosa se acercó hacía mí

-; gracias por pensar que soy hermosa. .- dijo una voz en mi cabeza, la vampiresa me observó fijamente y me dio la mano

-; Mucho gustó Alec.. Mi nombre es Natalia.. Me puedes decir Naty..- dijo dedicándome una amplia sonrisa, tomé su mano cordialmente

-; y éste es mi don..- dijo otra vez su voz en mi cabeza

-; ¿eras tú la que me habló cuándo llegamos..?- pregunté intrigado

-; Sí. lo siento.. voy a tratar de no meterme más en la cabeza de nadie. . Aunque contra el don de Bella no puedo..- dijo ella sonriendo

-; Ahh claro su escudo, bueno un placer haberte conocido Naty- dije yéndome hacía adentro.

Era muy cómodo el lugar a pesar de que parecía un campo de concentración era muy actualizado cosa que me gustaba. Caminé por los pasillos conociendo a muchos vampiros del lugar y de muchas otras partes del mundo, hasta que me topé con Emmett y Jasper Cullen, él primero me sonrió y me dio una mano de tregua, la tomé con gustó al parecer era el único más carismático, Jasper sólo asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo, al menos ellos dos no me odian como lo hace Edward después de todo

-; sí buscas a mi sobrina. Está en la última habitación del pasillo a la izquierda- respondió Emmett sonriendo

-; está con sus tías. .- anunció Jasper yo sólo asentí con la cabeza que ni se imaginarán que de mí boca saldría un "Gracias" y al parecer así lo hicieron porque solamente me miraron y volvieron a su conversación

Caminé a pasó humano por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Renesmee, Alice y Rose me observaron saliendo de su habitación y me saludaron.

-; hola Alec. .- dijo sonriendo Alice

-; hola..- respondí serio

Rose simplemente hizo un gesto y salieron las dos, detrás de ellas salió Isabella

-; no te quiero con mi hija..- dijo ella empujándome hacía el pasillo para que no ingresará en la habitación

-; Lo siento Isabella pero yo estoy casado con ella y estamos juntos..- respondí fríamente

¿acaso ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría...? Pensé mientras miraba como la Cullen me observaba furiosa

-; ¡Aléjate de ella Vulturi..!- gritó señalándome

-; No puedo..- le respondí con seguridad

-; ¿Por qué rayos no puedes..? Su casamiento fue una farsa, su vida es una mentira, deja que sea feliz juntó a su verdadera familia. ¡Jacob es lo mejor para ella!- finalizó la castaña

-; Sí será lo mejor para ella pero a quién realmente ama es a mí. . Yo también la amó y no pienso perderla por los caprichos de sus padres..- respondí muy seguro de mis actitudes

-; No es un capricho..! Ella no te ama y tú tampoco.. Déjala en paz... Luego de tantos años dejar que vuelva con las personas que realmente la aman. ¿Para qué seguir con está estúpida farsa..?- dijo seriamente

-; Yo la amó y no voy a dejarla no pienso hacerlo.. Renesmee es mi esposa y esto no es una farsa, tú lo sabes muy bien Isabella.. Aparte ella ya es grande y toma sus propias decisiones no necesita que sus padres hablen por ella y eso también lo sabes.. Ya basta estoy cansado de que me persigan todo el tiempo tratando de alejarme de ella.. Pues saben qué yo no lo haré.. El día que ella me diga que no me quiere a su lado ahí sí me iré y nunca más la veré de nuevo pero sólo cuando eso suceda porque mientras tanto yo estaré a su lado ¿queda claro..?- dije muy convencido de todo

-; Maldito y asqueroso Vulturi ¿cómo diablos no te fuiste tú al infierno junto con tu hermana..?- dijo maquiavélica

-; Ahh eso sí. .- dije furioso

-; te permito que te metas conmigo y todos los demás pero con mi hermana nunca Isabella. ¡Tú no eres nadie para hablar de ella..!- dije arrastrando las palabras apretando la mandíbula, en ese instante que la Cullen iba a replicar la puerta de la habitación de mi esposa se abrió dejando ver una cara con sueño y un poco sus rizos revueltos, al verla una ola de paz se expandió por mi cuerpo relajando mis músculos y suavizando mis facciones

-; Lo siento hija ¿te despertamos?- dijo la Cullen sabiendo que Renesmee había escuchado todo

-; ¡mamá basta!- dijo cortante mi esposa con un tono muy frío al parecer se había contagiado mucho de mi

-; Amor yo lo siento- dijo ella con una cara lastimera

-; ¡basta a los dos! No puedo creer que se traten así- dijo sobando sus ojos para estar más despierta

-; Hija es que..- dijo Isabella

-; Es que.. Nada mamá. Ya basta estoy cansada de que intenten separarme de Alec. Él es mi esposo yo lo amó y además ya soy grande como para tomar mis decisiones por mí misma. ¡Ya han pasado cinco años de todo esto y todavía no lo asumen! Lamentó decirlo pero en éste momento Alec tiene toda la razón- dijo seria

-; No.. ¡No la tiene!- replicó molesta Bella

-; Mamá entiende. Yo estoy casada con Alec. Lo amó más que a nada en el mundo y sí en éste momento me dijeran que debo elegir entre mí familia y Alec. Lo elegiría a él. .- respondió muy sería Renesmee al ver a su madre en un estado casi indeterminado entre dolor angustia y flagelo

-; Lo siento madre pero es así, yo los amó a ustedes pero él es todo para mí sin él no soy nada ya lo perdí una vez otra más no lo soportaría y sí algún día nos llegan a separar ustedes por sus propios medios deberán saber que ya no tendrán una hija. Lo lamentó. .- el rostro que Isabella colocó parecía que se largaría a llorar en algún momento pero como todos sabemos eso es imposible para nosotros, Renesmee se movió queriendo abrazarla pero ella la frenó y la separó de su lado

-; No Renesmee no te acerques. Ya veo que lo has elegido a él. Ahora no me necesitas. Lo siento sí algún día te defraude como madre yo no quise hacerlo. Y a partir de ahora en adelante no tienes una madre- dijo ella yéndose por el pasillo a velocidad vampírica

Renesmee se volteó hacía la habitación, sabía que se sentiría horrible en éste momento así que la tomé entré mis brazos aferrándome a su cintura mientras que ella largaba unas lágrimas de dolor

-; tranquila amor todo saldrá bien- le dije acariciando su cabello

Ella enterró su cara en mi pecho respirando profundamente luego se dio vuelta y cerró la puerta de la habitación así podíamos estar más tranquilos, siguió abrazándome hasta llegar a la cama

-; ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a mi madre Alec?- preguntó aún con su cabeza en mi pecho acariciando con sus cálidas manos mi cabello

-; Sí es verdad. Todas y cada una de mis palabras son verdad- respondí mirando sus profundos ojos marrones

-; Te amó y siempre será así- dijo ella mientras besaba mis labios en puntitas de pie

-; yo también - dije abrazando su cintura dándole pequeños besos por todo su rostro queriendo que sucediera algo más

-; Lo lamentó señor Alec Vulturi. Pero está noche no sucederá nada entre los dos- habló encaminándose hasta la cama y tapándose con las sábanas, yo me tardé un rato en reaccionar

-; ¿por qué?- le pregunté como un niño pequeño pidiendo una explicación

-; porque estoy muy enojada con usted por no haber confiado en mí, por no haberme contado lo que le había sucedido con Adrianne- respondió tranquilamente

-; Renesmee yo- dije pero ella me interrumpió

-; yo nada eso es todo- respondió dándose vuelta en la cama quedándose completamente dormida.

Yo me recosté a su lado acariciando sus preciosos cabellos muy resignado sabía perfectamente que sí Renesmee decía algo lo cumplía y sería muy estúpido de mi parte replicar.

 _ **Capitulo 14: Meses Después**_

P.O.V DE ALEC

Los meses han pasado, todos los vampiros han sido entrenados por Jasper y yo, los dones por mí, también algunas que otras técnicas de batalla al igual que con Jasper. Ya teníamos un plan y una estrategia, que al organizarnos iríamos quince de todos los vampiros que estaban en el centro, algunos vampiros con dones especiales, como por ejemplo Naty, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Benjamín, Abraham, etc. Hoy mismo partiríamos a Volterra y rescataríamos a casi todos los vampiros que quedaban prisioneros, con el don de Naty todo sería mucho más fácil. En lo que demás respecta Edward ya no me odia tanto, Bella aprobó nuestra relación con Ren, ella dice que no puede vivir sin su hija, así que las cosas han ido mejorando con los demás Cullen he entablado una relación más cordial, se podría decir que un poco amistosa, excepto con la loca de Alice que lo único que hace es estar siempre hablando de moda, fiestas, desfiles y cosas así, pero la respeto por mí esposa ella ama a su familia y yo no soy nadie para juzgarla, yo amó a Jane ella es parte de mí, como el afecto que tengo por mis amigos que ahora están de prisioneros

-; ¿ya estás listo amor?- habló una voz detrás de mí que reconocería por miles de años

-; ¿sí porqué?- hablé tomando algunos papeles y elementos guardándolos en mi mochila.

Ella colocó sus cálidas manos en mí espalda acariciando mis hombros, inevitablemente cerré los ojos, su calidez me turbaba, me cegaba, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en ella cuando hacia eso, abrí mis ojos y la tenía frente a mí posó sus suaves manos en mí cara, me besó fuertemente como sí fuera el último besó nuestro, se separó de mí y la miré a los ojos

-; volveré- le hablé seriamente, ella sonrió de costado asiendo que perdiera la noción del tiempo

-; lo sé - habló ella, pero al ver sus ojos noté su angustia en ellos

-; aún tienes tiempo- me dijo y sonrió seductoramente

La besé intensamente, los besos se convirtieron en caricias, las caricias en gemidos y así hicimos el amor, ni sabía cuándo volvería realmente, pero de algo estaba seguro siempre tendría una gran razón por la cual volver, ella me observó tan profundamente sólo como yo lo hacía con ella, amaba a esa mujer con locura, con necesidad.

-; te amo y siempre lo haré- habló ella besando nuevamente mis labios

-; y yo a ti- le dije acariciando lentamente su rostro, me levanté, me bañe, me vestí y ella salió detrás de mí envuelta en una bata

-; Por favor- suplicó con los ojos aguados

-; vuelve pronto - habló largando una lágrima, se la quité suavemente besé su frente y salí a la sala, allí ya estaban todos preparados

-; vamos- dijo Edward y todos se despidieron de sus parejas, familiares y partimos.

Por el camino los que eran vegetarianos bebían animales, yo no quería hacerlo, no era porque no aguantará es sólo que la sangre animal te debilita, hasta que no vuelva y todo esto acabé realmente no dejaré mí dieta, nos frenamos en un pueblo todos lo que nos alimentamos de humanos y bebimos algunos delincuentes, borrachos, etc. Continuamos corriendo, hasta que llegamos al océano, asentí con la cabeza mientras que todos se arrojaban a él, mientras nadábamos hasta la costa de Inglaterra. Luego de día y medio de estar corriendo y nadando, cazamos de vuelta corriendo hacía nuestro destino en cuatro horas más estábamos en Italia, suspire con anhelo, extrañaba mis tierras, mí lugar en el mundo, los paisajes, lugares.

Edward lo notó y posó una mano en mi hombro yo asentí y continuamos hasta que llegamos a Volterra, esperamos en las afueras. Durante la noche se movían mucho vampiros, era un riesgo ingresar al castillo así. Apenas amaneció, les hice seña, todos estábamos vestidos de negro, además teníamos gafas oscuras, aparte de eso el día estaba a nuestro favor nublado, caminé detrás del castillo. Cuando los Vulturis teníamos la confianza de Aro él nos dejaba salir por esta puerta a cazar al pueblo, solamente era para los de confianza, muy pocos teníamos acceso a ella. Ingresamos y cuando todos se organizaron yo la cerré

-; Naty te toca localizar a Jane..- dije mentalmente ella asintió, se alejó un poco de Bella y se quedó un rato cerrando sus ojos, pensando

"-; Alec..- dijo una voz en mí cabeza" Por años jamás me confundiría era ella, era Jane

"-; Jane..- hablé mentalmente"

"-; ¿hermano eres tú. .?- preguntó con la voz quebrada"

"-; soy yo hermana, estoy aquí. . Te sacaremos de esté lugar, sólo necesitó que colabores. ¿Me ayudarás?-"Hablé feliz de haberla encontrado luego de tanto tiempo

"-; siempre hermano..-" dijo ella con algo de tristeza y alegría en su voz, la conocía perfectamente sabía cómo era Jane, ella jamás se mostraba débil ante los demás sólo yo sabía cuando eso pasaba, sólo yo sabía cómo era ella por dentro y por fuera de toda la vida que habíamos vivido juntos todos nuestros años de existencia

"-; hermana necesitó que ubiques a todos los prisioneros o que me digas donde se encuentran, yo iré por cada uno de ellos, nos juntaremos en la puerta secreta y de allí nos iremos-" le indiqué perfectamente

"-; los calabozos del sótano se que están todos llenos, Heidi esta aquí en los calabozos de la torre norte conmigo, Afton y Demetri, en la torre Sur ahí más prisioneros Alec, pero ten cuidado los guardias están pendientes de nosotros todo el tiempo, trata de bloquearlos con tu don, ten mucho cuidado con Anthony él es un espejo probablemente te adormecerá y no despertarás hasta que tu don terminé su efecto-" habló aterrada al mencionarme esté último

"-; ¿cómo lo sabes Jane..?-" le pregunté llenó de irá

"-; andando Alec. Apresúrate esta es tu misión-" dijo ella con voz firme y decisiva

"-; está bien Jane, esta vez te lo dejaré pasar, pero recuerda que yo no soy estúpido..-" dije seseante

"-; por eso lo digo..-" respondió con voz cortante y fría. .

-; andando. .- le dije a Bella, Edward, Emmett

-; nosotros iremos al ala norte..- dije serio

-; ustedes.. Tú Naty serás la encargada cualquier cosa me avisas y nosotros iremos inmediatamente, vayan a la torre Sur- dije serio Naty asintió mirándome fijamente, observé al otro grupo

-; Jasper ustedes irán a los sótanos allí hay más calabozos, cualquier impedimento lo asesinan sin hacer ruido, traten de mantenerse ocultos que no descubran que estamos aquí, cubran sus olores ya saben cómo hacerlo, suerte. Al terminar la misión nos juntamos aquí y volvemos a casa- hablé seriamente, Alice me observó insegura, sé ve que estaba teniendo una visión

-; Al volver ellos nos seguirán, rastrearán y cuando sepan dónde estamos, nos atacarán una semana después- dijo ella muy segura

-; bueno entonces hay que volver lo más pronto posible, alimentarnos, estar fuertes para la pelea. Listo en marcha- dije mientras salía al pasillo y todos los demás me seguían.

 _ **Capitulo 15: Jane..**_

P.O.V DE ALEC

"-; Naty.. necesitó que me digas.. ¿cómo está todo por ahí. .?-" pregunté mentalmente

"-; todo está bien Alec. Vamos por los pasillos hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada..-" respondió firmemente

"-; ¿y los demás cómo están .?-" pregunté un poco preocupado aunque le tenía mucha confianza a Jasper

"-; están bien Alec. . Jasper los está dirigiendo de una manera excelente así que no te preocupes. .-" respondió

"-; bien necesitó otro favor..-" le comunique

"-; está bien.. ¿qué necesitas..?-" preguntó más calmada

"-; necesitó que localices a un vampiro de aquí se llama Anthony.. dime donde se encuentra, además ten mucho cuidado es un espejo..-" le dije seriamente para que tuviese mucho cuidado con sus movimientos

"-; no hay problema me manejó muy bien con los espejos-" habló un poco carismática

"-; bueno apenas lo encuentres me avisas. Ahh y comunícame con los demás-" hablé mentalmente yo sabía que sí ella quería podría conectarnos mentalmente a todos así podría advertirles

"-; piensa..-" me dijo ella mentalmente

"-; escuchen todos cualquier inconveniente lo hablan con Naty ella nos hará saber e inmediatamente nosotros iremos hasta ustedes para ayudar.. ¿entendido..?-" les pregunté a lo cual todos respondieron

"-; entendido Alec. .-"

"-; ok suerte..-" les hablé sincero.

Continuamos por el recto pasillo que llevaba a la Torre Norte, ese pasillo era muy arriesgado ya qué otros lo intersecaban tanto del lado derecho como el

izquierdo. Emmett y yo veníamos por la pared izquierda. Bella y Edward por la pared derecha. Edward me hizo seña de que dos vampiros venían por el lado izquierdo, yo asentí con la cabeza mientras dejaba que mí don se desplazará hacía ellos, Emmett corrió por ese pasillo, mientras yo les quitaba mí don y entonces Emm los destrozó, tomó sus partes y los encerró en una habitación. Continuamos el recorrido ya faltaba muy poco para llegar

"-; Alec seis vampiros se acercan a ustedes por los dos lados, dile a Bella que expanda su don y los proteja, tú libera el tuyo que Emmett y Edward se hagan cargo de lo demás-" me habló muy firmemente

"-; gracias-" le dije.

Le hice una seña con la mano a Bella y ella entendió perfectamente luego de un segundo todos estábamos bajó su don, libere el mío ya que ahora el escudo de Bella permitía salir otros dones pero no dejarlos ingresar, movilice mí neblina para que se desplazará por los dos lados, inmediatamente funcionó. Edward y Emmett terminaron el resto del trabajó, los escondieron en otras habitaciones. Sí hay algo que nuestro castillo tenía como caracterización eran las infinitas cantidades de habitaciones por distintas áreas que tenía. Bella y yo resguardamos nuestros dones para que Naty se pudiera comunicar conmigo sin problema alguno, cada vez nos acercábamos más y mí ansiedad crecía, quería abrazar a mí hermana y pedirle perdón por no haberla sacado de éste lugar hace mucho tiempo. Continúe pensando en ella, cuando pude ver que un vampiro venía caminando por el pasillo derecho, le hice seña a Bella quien inmediatamente entendió y asintió con la cabeza, espero hasta que él muy estúpido se acercó distraído, cuando se acercó al todo Bella le dio un golpe en secó con su brazo derecho en el cuello al vampiro, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y su cuerpo descendió de rodillas, me quedé impresionado por la frialdad con la que mi suegra hizo eso, observé a Edward el sólo sonrió sabía que Isabella odiaba que le dijera suegra. Miré como él encerraba el cadáver del vampiro en otra habitación. Y continuamos con nuestro caminó, seguimos hasta que una extraña sensación me invadió, una angustia que no me dejaba en paz

"-; Alec es Jane..-" dijo Naty en mi cabeza

"-; ¿qué pasa con Jane..? ¿Qué pasa..? - le pregunte preocupado

"-; Anthony se la llevo, están en la biblioteca de antiguos ten mucho cuidado Alec..-" me dijo preocupada, me detuve en secó y ordene

-; lleguen a la Torre saquen a todos ayuden a los demás y esperen donde ya saben..- Edward asintió sabía que había escuchado todo, así me dediqué a correr por el pasillo izquierdo, al llegar al topé de ese pasillo doble por el pasillo derecho.

Al hacerlo me topé con una vampiresa que intentó gritar, la tomé con mis manos, tape su boca y quebré su cuello, ni me molesté en esconder su cadáver. Yo sólo quería encontrar a Jane, continúe el camino sin importarme sí hacía ruido u no, sólo tenía un objetivo en mí cabeza, mi hermana.

Seguí hasta que llegué a la gran biblioteca de antiguos. Abrí la puerta sigilosamente y entré sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, me desplace muy lentamente podía escuchar los sonidos de fuertes golpes y algunos quejidos de dolor. Me acerqué y el vampiro estaba golpeando a Jane, la observé y ella parecía no ser mi hermana ahora sus cabellos estaban alborotados, sucios, su cara más pálida de lo normal, tenía muchas ojeras y sus ojos estaban negros, al parecer tenía mucha sed. Observé con dolor como ella se dejaba golpear, el vampiro la tomó de su mentón y la besó a la fuerza, ella lo mordió, él se separó y la golpeó más fuerte aún, entonces no me pude contener, estando el de espaldas a mí lo tomé de su cuello, él se soltó de mi agarré se giró hacia mí y me golpeó ferozmente en la cara, haciendo que perdiera la estabilidad, luego me tiró al suelo y tiró de mí cabeza hacia atrás para sacarla de mí cuerpo, sentí el sonido de mí cuello crujir para quebrarse. Hasta que el tal Anthony soltó un grito desgarrador y escuché un hueso crujir, observé y Jane le había arrancado su pierna, pero él siguió intentando quebrar mí cuello mientras yo retenía sus brazos. En un momento de debilidad, quité sus manos de mí cara y quebré uno de sus brazos, luego el otro, y después lentamente le arranqué su cabeza, Jane trajo fuego de la vieja chimenea y lo arrojó a los pedazos del vampiro, noté que ella no se podía mantener de pie entonces la afirme en mis hombros mientras la abrazaba cálidamente

-; te extrañe mucho hermana. Lo siento por no haberte salvado cuando vine aquí- hablé sinceramente

-; y yo a ti Alec. No sabes cuánto te extrañe hermano. Y eso ya no importa. Lo bueno es que estás aquí ahora y que pasé lo que pasé. Sé que siempre estarás a mí lado. Bueno a nuestro lado- dijo ella apretando se a mí abrazó con más fuerza y luego observando mi rostro regalándome una sonrisa cómplice, luego se volteó y vio al cadáver

-; maldito malnacido- dijo ella observando al vampiro quemándose lentamente en el suelo. Me separé de ella pero aún sosteniéndola

-; debemos irnos, tenemos que ayudar a los demás- dije firme

-; vamos Alec- y cuando estábamos por salir ella me preguntó

-; ¿cómo está mí amiga Alec?- habló cálidamente la miré incrédulo

-; Carlie, Alec ¿cómo está? Hace Mucho que no la veo..- dijo sonriendo

-; Ella está bien. Te está esperando- dije recordando lo que me había dicho un mes antes

"tienes que traerla Alec ella es mi mejor amiga, la quiero mucho, sólo ella me entendió y protegió cuando no tenía a nadie, muchas cosas se las debo a Jane.." me había dicho Renesmee cuando hablábamos de mí hermana en la habitación, ayudé a Jane a caminar y así nos dirigimos a la Torre Sur.

 _ **Capitulo 16: -**_

P.O.V DE RENESMEE

Estaba parada observando la luna llena con melancolía cinco días sin saber nada, cinco días de estar solamente esperando, todo esto me mataba de los nervios, tenía miedo tanto miedo, acaricie mi pequeña pancita y mí bebé se removió dentro de mí, era hermoso sentirlo así, tan especial. Deseaba que Alec llegará pronto y poder decirle que estaba embarazada, me sentía tan frágil, tan triste.

-; ¿Serás tan hermoso/a como tu padre o te parecerás a mí. O a ambos..?- le hablaba acariciando mi pansa

-; Sabes cuándo papi llegué quizás seremos felices ya lo verás mí amor- decía mientras observaba como el sol se levantaba lentamente y entonces unos golpes en mi puerta me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-; ¡Pase!- le hablé y tía Rose entró

-; Renesmee debes descansar ¿qué te dijo tú abuelo..? Esto les hace mal a los dos, mira tus ojeras..- me habló molesta

-; ya lo sé tía, pero es que no lo consigo, no puedo dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar el riesgo que corren estando allá ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila tía? Mis padres no han vuelto, mi esposo y cuñada tampoco, la tía Alice y él tío Jas tampoco, él tío Emm, Naty y todos los demás. Siento que fallé, que en vez de ayudar ahora seré una carga más. .- hablé soltando las lágrimas

-; tranquila Renesmee esto que te está pasando es un bebé un ser que no tiene la culpa de nada, una bendición. Tú hijo..- habló tía Rose abrazándome

-; No tienes que estar triste, nosotros te cuidaremos, como lo hicimos con tu madre. De seguro que Alec se va a poner feliz de saber que será padre y lo quera como nosotros te quisimos a ti..- habló sentándose en la cama haciéndome seña para que hiciera lo mismo, lo cual hice, me recosté apoyando mí cabeza en sus piernas

-; Estoy tan cansada..- dije suspirando

-; Shh tranquila todo va a estar bien descansa mí niña. .- me dijo acariciando mí cabello lentamente, hasta que cerré mis ojos y comencé a soñar:

-; Mami.. Mami..- decía una voz de nena muy hermosa

-; Renesmee.. amor vamos..- decía Alec, mientras yo observaba los hermosos paisajes de Italia, pero de pronto una horrible sensación me invadió

-; ¡Renesmee cuídala..!- gritaba

-; ¡Mami, Mami me duele..!- gritaba la nena, quería voltear me para ver donde estaba pero no podía estaba inmovilizada y todo oscureció

-; Hija.. Hija.. ¿Dónde estás. .?- gritaba desesperada

-; ¡Renesmee, Renesmee despierta..!- hablaba una voz de mujer

-; ¡Hija, hija..!- gritaba mientras la buscaba

-; ¡Renesmee despierta cariño. .!- habló otra vez y entonces ahí pude ver la luz del sol entrar en mí habitación y tía Rose hablándome a mí lado, las lágrimas descendían de mis ojos sin control hasta que pude calmarme

-; Shh ya pasó. . Tranquila.. Todo estará bien sólo fue una pesadilla..- habló acariciando lentamente mis rizos

-; toma pequeña te traje el desayuno. .- me habló pasándome una bandeja con comida cuando me había calmado, me observé completamente y acaricie mí pequeño bulto

-; Te amo bebé y eso nunca cambiará...- le hablé sonriendo y acariciándolo lentamente, pensé en Alec y quizás, yo aún tenía una leve esperanza de que él se pondría muy feliz por nuestro hijo o quizás no. Solté un suspiro triste frustrante recordando aquél momento en el cual yo había esperado varios años atrás quedarme embarazada

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

Habían pasado dos años desde que nos casamos, ya estábamos bien, en todo momento. Ya habíamos aprendido a amarnos en cuerpo y alma. Al menos tenía algo que agradecerle a Aro y eso era que colocará en mí camino al amor de mi vida. Estábamos recostados en la nieve en el bosque que estaba detrás del castillo, veíamos los copos de nieve caer y yo recordaba a mi familia me acordaba de mi cuando era muy pequeña pescando copos de nieve con mi hermosa madre y Jacob

-; Alec..- le hablé llamando su atención él me observó intensamente como lo hacía siempre que hablaba o estaba conmigo

-; MM...- me contestó arqueando una ceja, señal de que prosiguiera

-; Sí yo quedará embarazada.. ¿Tú, tú qué harías?- le pregunté temerosa ante su respuesta

-; ¿Y eso a que viene..? No me digas que..- empezó a hablar pero yo corté su respuesta

-; No.. no estoy embarazada, pero sí en caso de que eso sucediera ¿cómo sería tu reacción. .?- le pregunté nerviosa, él se levantó de la nieve se paró y me observó noté en su mirada que algo no andaba para nada bien y tragué saliva para aplacar la angustia que se había instalado en mi pecho

-; Sí eso sucediera..- habló sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz, habló neutro como sí él ya no estuviese en su cuerpo

-; Yo no lo querría jamás, es más no lo aceptaría. .- me respondió tan fríamente que me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos

-; ¿Eso pasaría por mí. .?- le pregunté con la voz quebrada

-; No Renesmee no es por ti te lo aseguró.. Volvamos al catillo ya está anocheciendo y la temperatura está bajando.. No quiero que te enfermes..- habló mientras caminaba de vuelta hacía el castillo, en esas semanas me había sentido descompuesta, con muchos mareos por eso le pregunté pero luego todo eso pasó y me di cuenta de que sólo había sido una descompostura nada más luego intenté relajarme y sólo pensar en él nada más ya que madre jamás sería, al menos eso creía. ...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-; ¿Qué harás ahora Renesmee. .?- me pregunté mientras lloraba desconsoladamente por suerte ahora estaba sola en mí habitación podría desahogarme tranquila sin que nadie me juzgará o preguntará sobre éste tema del cual yo me negaba a hablar

-; ¿Qué haré cuando le diga..?- me pregunté tomando mi cabello

-; Jamás te abandonaré lo sé. Así tenga que irme lejos sin tu padre lo haré, viviremos muy lejos nosotros dos solos. .- le hablé tristemente mientras que mi pecho punzaba de dolor, tenía que dejar de pensar en esto, sino lo hacía no estaría en paz, traté de calmarme, tenía que hacerlo por el bebé

MIENTRAS EN VOLTERRA

P.O.V DE ALEC

-; Hay que salir ahora mismo..- hablé ayudando a sacar los vampiros de la Torre Norte

-; Gracias Alec- habló Heidi tocando mí hombro

-; De nada- le respondí

-; Gracias Vulturi- habló Tanya comenzando a caminar

-; Ustedes también vamos- les dije a tres vampiresas que estaban resguardadas al final del calabozo

-; Nosotras somos Rumanas..- respondieron escondiendo sus rostros

-; ¿Y eso que tiene que ver..?- les pregunté molesto

-; Deberías de odiarnos por el simple hecho de serlo. .- respondió una cabello rojo

-; ¿Ustedes quieren ser libres..?- les pregunté seriamente, las tres asintieron con la cabeza

-; Entonces no hay más nada de qué hablar. Vamos- les respondí, las tres levantaron sus rostros y sonrieron

-; Muchísimas gracias señor- respondieron bajando la cabeza como si fuera un rey o un maestro

-; No hagan eso por favor. Mi nombre es Alec Vulturi me pueden decir Alec- les respondí sonriendo

-; Muchísimas gracias Alec- dijeron las tres, una pelirroja y otra rubia salieron inmediatamente del calabozo mientras que una de cabello castaño rizado se acercó a mí

-; Muchísimas gracias Alec mí nombre es Vanessa Wenlock- habló con un tono muy seductor pasándome su mano la cual no tomé

-; De nada- le respondí fríamente caminando al lado de Jane saliendo por la puerta principal

-; ¿Y esa que se cree?- preguntó Jane molesta por la actitud de la vampiresa

-; Tranquila Jane- le respondí corriendo hacía la Torre Sur

 _ **Capitulo 17: Luchando por ser libres**_

P.O.V DE ALEC

Llegamos a los calabozos de la Torre Sur, Jane abrió de una sola vez el calabozo arrancando la rejas de la puerta principal donde Demetri, Tía, Makeena, Kate y otros más se encontraban. Cuando Demetri salió besó a Jane apasionadamente y me di cuenta de que ahora estaban juntos Jane y él. Demetri se acercó a mí y me dio su mano la cual tomé por obligación aún recordaba todo lo que nos había pasado a Renesmee y a mí por su culpa

-; Alec hermano lo siento- se disculpó

-; algún día esperó que puedas volver a confiar en mí y perdonarme por todo lo que les hice a ti y a ella- me habló sinceramente, lo abracé se notaba totalmente arrepentido así que no había motivos para seguir con éste rencor

-; sé nos hizo muy fácil todo esto- anuncié un poco disconforme con los resultados, cuando escuchamos muchos pasos que venían hacía nosotros

-; formen un círculo todos- les dije organizando a todos los que estaban en la Torre Sur

-; ¿Alec qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Demetri

-; Eso Vulturi ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Kate

-; pelearemos para salir de aquí. .- les respondí seriamente.

Pero cuando llegaron eran Edward, Bella, Naty, Emmett Alice, Jasper, Benjamín, venían con Félix, Sena, Zafrina, Heidi, Santiago, Silvana, Tanya que al llegar abrazo a su hermana Kate y todos los demás

-; ¿Están todos?-les pregunté

-; sí. .- respondieron muchos al unísono

-; vamos ahí que salir de aquí ahora mismo- les respondí comenzando a correr adelante de todos ellos.

Continúe mi caminó hasta llegar a la puerta trasera por donde todos saldríamos, hasta que muchos vampiros comenzaron a salir detrás de nosotros, algunos gritos y gruñidos se sintieron detrás de mí, algunos de los que habíamos rescatado llegaron a donde yo estaba otros fueron atrapados

-; vamos Alec tenemos que irnos..- habló Jane preocupada

-; no Jane.. tenemos que pelear ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda.. sí ustedes quieren irse háganlo pero yo me quedaré a ayudar..- les hablé a todos volviendo por el pasillo donde seguramente habían atrapado a los vampiros que habíamos rescatado

-; nosotros estamos contigo Alec. .- habló Bella y Edward detrás de mí y cuando quise ver todos estaban conmigo para ayudar a sus propios familiares o amigos excepto Jane y Demetri.

Pude olfatear distintos y muchos vampiros rumanos pero la mayoría eran neófitos está vez sería la decisiva, por lo cual volveríamos a casa o nos quedaríamos en el intentó. En el pasillo del medio muchos neófitos y algunos vampiros experimentados tenían tomados a Heidi, Silvana, Tia, Makeena, Félix, Santiago y algunos de su mismo clan pero que anhelaban ser libres

"-; ¿Alec qué haremos?-" me pregunto Naty

"-; luchar-" le respondí mentalmente

"-; pero ¿cuál es el plan?-" me pregunto un poco asustada se le notaba en su tono de voz

-; " diles a todos que los rodeen, que hagan un círculo alrededor de los captores y de los rehenes. Dile a Benjamín que cree una barrera de fuego alrededor de todos ellos y que cuando nosotros queramos ingresar la habrá así podremos sacar a los rehenes y yo usaré mí don, ordénales a todos que cuando yo use mí don estén atentos así será más fácil asesinarlos ya que son muchos más que nosotros hazlo ahora Naty-" le ordene.

Cuando nos acercamos varios vampiros intentaron atacarnos pero Benjamín los detuvo creando un círculo de fuego envolviéndolos a todos a los rehenes y captores, yo libere mí don atrapando a diez vampiros con él y le hice seña a Edward, entonces Benjamín abrió parte del fuego para que Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice Emmett, Naty ingresarán a pelear, se inició el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero a los nuestros ya los tenían rodeados los rumanos nos ganaban en número y sí nos quedábamos más tiempo estaba seguro de que muchos más de su guardia llegarían y ése sería nuestro fin.

En una distracción un vampiro sé le abalanzó a Benjamín quien no pudo controlar más la barrera y decayó, fui a ayudarle pero otros dos vampiros me arrojaron al suelo y un tercero se encargó de tomar mí cabeza, pero cuando pensé que ése sería mi final, él tercer vampiro me soltó la cabeza y empezó a gritar desgarradoramente en el suelo luego el sonido de sus huesos crujir me indicaron que lo habían asesinado, seguí tratando de quitarme a los otros dos que me quedaban encima y alguien los arrojó hacía atrás, observé y Demetri con Jane me extendieron sus manos

-; ¿Estás bien hermano?- me pregunto Jane

-; ahora estoy espléndido..- le respondí sinceramente.

Al ver que ellos sí sé quedarían a ayudar, nos volteamos a ver la pelea y a Bella la habían tomado entre tres vampiros, a Edward entre dos, Jasper tres, Alice dos, Emmett cinco, ayudé a Emmett con mí don e inmediatamente él los desmembró a los cinco, Jane hizo algo que yo no esperaba, ayudó a Bella torturando a la mayoría de sus captores y Demetri corrió a ayudar a Félix a soltarse de los cinco vampiros que lo estaban presionando, una vez que le ayudé a Emmett, corrí a ayudar a Edward, mientras veía como mí hermana y Bella sé coordinaban para ayudar a los restantes.

-; ¡Edward ahí que salir de aquí!- pensé mientras nos poníamos espalda con espalda para pelear cada uno por cada lado

-; ayudemos a que se suelten y luego corremos hasta perdernos..- me contesto.

Asentí con la cabeza y me abalance sobre los vampiros que tenían atrapada a Heidi, ella se soltó de los vampiros me ayudó a desmembrarlos y corrió a ayudar a los demás, al igual que yo, nos desplazamos y dentro de poco tiempo se empezó a reducir el número de vampiros enemigos, nos juntamos todos formando un círculo protegiéndonos entre todos y Benjamín formó otra vez la barrera de fuego pero alrededor de todos cosa de que los vampiros enemigos no escaparan y se fueran a pedir apoyo, luchamos de nuevo con los veinte vampiros rumanos que quedaban, hasta que los exterminamos, todos sonreímos, ya estábamos.. todos serían libres ahora

-; ¿Bella, bella dónde estás. .?- gritó Edward al no ver donde estaba Bella, todos nos quedamos en silencio al sentir la pregunta de Edward resonar por el pasillo y nos observamos los unos a los otros

-; Edward. .- sentimos a lo lejos en un imperceptible susurro mientras que él corrió a buscar inmediatamente a su esposas, todos nos quedamos en silencio y petrificados hasta que Edward tomó en brazos a la madre de Renesmee, entonces ahí entendí que no todo estaba bien

 _ **Capitulo 18: Escapando y recordando (parte 1)**_

P.O.V DE ALEC

-; Vamos- ordenó Edward mientras que todos comenzábamos a correr hacia afuera, él llevaba a Isabella en sus brazos mientras corría rápidamente, salimos por detrás del castillo, ya habiendo eliminado a muchos rumanos, eso era lo mejor de todo, ya que solamente nos quedaba volver a casa y esperar un ataque de su parte cosa que creía muy poco probable ya que sus números sé habían reducido bastante

-; Alec ¿cómo es tu nombre completo?- me preguntó coqueteando conmigo la vampiresa rumana que ni siquiera el nombre recordaba

-; Alec Vulturi..- le contesté fríamente mientras corría a la par de Edward ignorándola completamente

-; ¿Edward qué le pasó?- le pregunté al ver a Isabella inconsciente

-; no lo sé. Quizás fue un don, tengo que llegar lo más rápido posible con Carlisle- me habló

-; está bien Edward adelántate, yo me haré cargo de los demás- él me dio una mirada comprensiva y se adelantó rápidamente

-; vamos hay que apresurarnos- les hablé a todos

"-; Alec hay muchos que tienen sed-" me habló Naty

-; está bien en el próximo pueblo haremos una parada para que se alimenten- les hablé a todos y ellos asintieron.

Al continuar por el camino todos estaban muy hambrientos y como el próximo pueblo estaba bastante lejos les aconseje que bebiéramos animales mientras tanto, todos accedieron ya que todos tenían demasiada sed, incluso Jane quien puso una cara de repugnancia total pero al cazar un puma en el bosque su cara se relajó totalmente, yo ya sabía que los animales carnívoros tenían mejor sabor que los herbívoros, hicimos una parada ya que de por sí eran muchos vampiros y no todos habían conseguido alimento tan seguido, así que tenían que buscar, yo mientras tanto me quedé sentado en una roca bastante grande en el medio del bosque tratando de serenarme y pensando ¿qué estaría haciendo Renesmee y que haría cuando llegará?. Cuando de pronto un recuerdo completo me acudió

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

-; Alec los maestros quieren verte..- anunció Jane.

Mientras yo estaba encerrado en mi oscura habitación, recién me había enterado que tendría que casarme por obligación y con la estúpida híbrida Cullen, así que le asentí con la cabeza mientras me levantaba, ella no emitió sonido alguno, sabía que estaba furioso ante la decisión de Aro y que cuando eso pasaba no era conveniente hablarme, no era el único que estaba enojado ante aquella decisión, ninguna de las mujeres de la guardia habían estado de acuerdo, especialmente Renata y Jane. Caminé a la par de mí hermana en silencio en todo el trayecto hacía el salón principal, al llegar sentí el peso de las miradas de toda la guardia presente

-; Alec te mandamos a llamar porque queríamos informarte que ya le hemos mandado una carta precisamente a Renesmee Cullen. Como ya sabemos ella ya tiene la mayoría de edad y le hemos exigido que venga hasta Volterra a casarse contigo- habló Aro hablando en tono imponente

-; ¿Ella ha aceptado..?- hablé por primera vez con un tono de voz que llegaba a estremecer a cualquiera, inclusive a los vampiros más antiguos de la guardia

-; No ha tenido opción Alec, ya les hemos dado demasiadas oportunidades esta vez no habrá ninguna oportunidad de por medio..- anunció Aro observando mí inexpresivo rostro

-; mañana mismo llegará aquí tú preciada prometida, según lo que nos ha comunicado nuestro informante secreto, así que esperó que al menos muestres un poco de respeto, después de todo ella será una Vulturi y además tu esposa..- yo gruñí y varias vampiresas hicieron lo mismo ante ésa insinuación o mejor dicho aclaración de Aro ante toda la guardia

-; verás Aro yo no estoy para nada conforme con toda esta situación y la trataré como se me venga en gana, ya que ella es una simple híbrida. una abominación- gruñí furioso desahogando toda mí furia, con los suspiros de angustia de todos los presentes al ver cómo me había atrevido a dirigirme así hacía uno de nuestros maestros

-; Alec ¿cómo tienes la osadía de dirigirte así hacía uno de nosotros..?- preguntó Caius levantándose de su asiento golpeando indisimuladamente su trono, acto que provocó que muchas miradas llenas de terror se dirigieran hacía mí, inclusive Jane me observó con un dejé de reproche en su mirada, mientras todos observaban con miedo la escena o lo que pudiera suceder

-; ¡No..!- gruñí furioso haciendo que todos me mirarán desconcertados

-; ¿cómo ustedes tienen la osadía de hacerme esto a mí..?- grité furioso, mientras Caius me observaba amenazante, Aro le hizo una seña para que recuperará su compostura y retomará su asiento, cosa que él hizo sin reclamar, pero observando furioso mí rostro

-; mí querido Alec.. esto es por tu bien.. sabes que necesitamos ésta alianza, sino fuera estrictamente indispensable jamás te lo pediría o te obligaría a hacer algo que no tienes ganas de hacer..- habló seriamente

-; salgan todos del salón, sólo quiero que Alec se quedé con nosotros ¡..fuera..!- gritó al ver el desconcierto de todos los vampiros, pero en menos de un segundo todos ya habían salido y por último Jane había cerrado la gran puerta del salón dejándonos completamente solos a los maestros y a mí

-; Alec esto es de suma importancia y tú lo sabes perfectamente, los Cullen' s son fuertes, tienen dones muy importantes para nosotros, es por el bien de todos, nos ha llegado información de que Vladimir y Stefan están reclutando a muchos vampiros para tomar nuestro lugar y eso no lo podemos permitir llegada su hora los Cullen harán de todo por proteger a su querida joya y con ello también nos ayudarían a nosotros- me explicó

-; con el don de Isabella, Alice, Edward y Renesmee podríamos llegar obtener grandes beneficios. Obsérvalo por ése lado, todos nos beneficiaríamos- añadió ante mí negación

-; ¿y yo qué diablos obtendría con todo esto?- le pregunté desquiciado

-; obtendrías a Renesmee..- dijo simplemente, cosa que me causó una risa estruendosa que resonó por todo el salón

-; ¿qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia Alec?- me pregunto

 _ **Capitulo 19: Recordando (parte 2)**_

-; ¿qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia Alec..?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada llena de ira

-; ¡qué diablos podría obtener de ésa sucia híbrida!- exclame versátil

-; una bellísima mujer a tu lado- respondió Aro con desagrado ante mí rostro lleno de sorna

-; ¡seguramente que es un adefesio!- asegure fastidiado

-; Ya basta te casarás y punto final la decisión ya está tomada- anunció furioso

-; mañana mismo mandaré a Demetri y Félix a que la traigan y tú tendrás que recibirla en tu habitación como te he ordenado..- añadió seriamente

-; ¡ahora vete!- exclamó con fastidio, mientras yo salía del salón, con los puños apretados lleno de ira.

Al llegar a mi habitación golpee con fuerza la pared no podía creer que esto me estuviese pasando, me recosté pensando en tan siquiera la idea y un terrible asco invadió mi cuerpo, cuando noté como la puerta se abrió e ingresó un olor muy particular que reconocía desde hace bastante

-; ¿qué pasa guapo..?- preguntó Renata acariciando mi pecho, acostándose sobre mí

-; nada..- contesté secamente

-; está bien si no quieres hablar yo no te obligare, pero ahora- ronroneo en mi oído dándome una leve mordida en mí lóbulo derecho

-; hazme tuya..- murmuró moviendo sus caderas sobre mí hombría.

Busco mi boca con desesperación, besé y mordí sus labios con fiereza, la ira recorría mis venas y creí que esto sería lo mejor, desfogarme con ella y descargar mí furia en su cuerpo, la hice mía pero de una manera descomunal, agradecía internamente que ella fuese una vampiresa sino ya la habría matado por la ferocidad de mis estocadas, por la fuerza de mis mordidas y apretones, al siguiente día me duche, tenía que des tensarme, sería un día muy largo.

Cuando salí ya Renata se había marchado y como ya eran las nueve de la mañana en ése momento pensé que sería mejor aparecerme en el salón ya que llegaría "mi preciada esposa.." caminaba a paso lento, no quería llegar, pero al final no tendría otra opción.

Al ingresar al salón me encontré con Jane, Renata quién me sonrió y guiño un ojo descaradamente, Santiago, Chelsea y Heidi, supuse que Demetri y Felix ya habían ido a buscarla, por suerte no estaba toda la maldita guardia presente. Luego las puertas se abrieron llamando mi atención, observé la cara de satisfacción de Aro y supe que ya la habían traído, un olor exquisito a sangre dulce hizo que mis sentidos sé enloquecieran, observé como Felix y Demetri ingresaban haciendo una leve reverencia, hasta que escuché su extraño corazón que palpitaba rápidamente, su olor era insoportable inclusive para un vampiro con tantos años como yo, ella apareció caminando hacia adelante, entonces me quedé hipnotizado, su cabello rizado de color cobre llegaba más abajo de su cintura, su figura era esbelta, llevaba un vestido color rosa claro, que contrastaban con sus dulces facciones de niña inocente, sus labios eran un poco carnosos, de color rosa fuerte, su piel blanca, sus piernas largas torneadas y finas, muy hermosas y atrayentes para cualquier Hombre, sus ojos grandes y de color chocolates, con un brillo bastante especial y sus mejillas sonrosadas, quería apartar mí vista de su rostro pero me era imposible, sentí los gruñidos de varias vampiresas de la guardia pero no me importó, ella notó mí mirada en la suya entonces me miró, noté el temblor en sus ojos pero luego apartó su mirada de la mía cuando Aro habló

-; mi querida Renesmee..- habló Aro caminando hacía ella

-; cuánto has crecido ya.. hace tantos años que no te veía. . Éstas bellísima- susurró pidiendo su mano, está dudosa se la dio y él la besó suavemente

-; gracias..- susurró débilmente, sabía que estaba triste y que tenía mucho miedo se notaba en su rostro, en sus ojos

-; ven aquí hermosa..- dijo Aro llevándola cerca de su trono

-; como ya sabes el motivo por el cual te hemos hecho venir hasta aquí me saltare ése discurso..- habló Aro exagerando las palabras

-; ¿quién será mí futuro esposo..?- preguntó ella de frente, levantando su mirada, decidida a no dejarse intimidar

-; tú futuro esposo mi querida Renesmee será.. Alec..- habló Aro decidido

-; Alec ven aquí. .- me llamó, yo salí de entre las sombras y me acerqué a ella, está me observó de arriba abajo pero luego apartó su mirada de mí y la bajó hacía el suelo como sí algo muy importante hubiera allí.

Al llegar Aro tomó mí mano y la unió a la suya, está la quiso quitar pero Aro se lo impidió sosteniéndolas, su calidez provocó una extraña sensación que recorrió mi columna vertebral hasta expandirse por todo mí cuerpo pero de igual manera tuve que correr mi rostro e intentar no inhalar su aroma ya que sería imposible resistirme, en ésos momentos dudaba de mi autocontrol

-; bien felicitemos a la nueva pareja que se ha forjado hoy supongo que debes de estar muy cansada y estresada así que..- sentenció Aro y todos los presentes aplaudieron

-; Alec ya le puedes mostrar su habitación- habló Aro prácticamente empujándome para hacer las cosas

-; Ahh y su matrimonio se celebrará dentro de un día- anunció Aro.

Las lágrimas de la chica se olfatearon en todo el salón así que opté por sacarla inmediatamente de allí antes de que todos se burlaran de su integridad, el caminó lo hicimos en un silencio gutural, donde ni siquiera creó que respirábamos, observé como ella prácticamente arrastraba una pesada valija, pero no le ayudé, yo no era un buen samaritano ni nada de eso, sí ella me conocía debía saber cómo era yo en realidad. Al llegar ella ingresó y observó con gestos indescriptibles mí habitación, dejó la valija al final de la habitación para que no estorbara y se sentó en el colchón del lado izquierdo, dónde se veía hacía la ventana, que tenía cortinas negras que yo mismo había puesto apropósito para que la luz solar no molestará, miré como sus piernas se cruzaron dejando ver un poco sus muslos, ella al darse cuenta de que la estaba observando apartó la mirada un poco ruborizada

-; ¿está será mi habitación?- preguntó un poco cohibida mirando las paredes pintadas de un color bordos muy oscuro casi negro

-; está es mi habitación- le contesté fríamente

 _ **Capitulo 20: Recordando (parte 3)**_

-; está es mi habitación- le contesté fríamente un poco furioso al notar como mi garganta quemaba ante su exquisito elixir, ella abrió la boca en señal de desconcierto

-; No Aro dijo que me llevarás a mí habitación- chilló ella un poco molesta mirándome fijamente, vaya que tenía valentía ésa muchacha

-; sé lo que Aro dijo pero como mañana serás mí esposa, él me pidió que te llevará a mí habitación para que empecemos a conocernos- le dije insinuando que algo podía pasar

-; Ahh y ése lado de la cama es mío- contesté fríamente mientras que ella se levantaba

-; ¡te exijo que me lleves a mí habitación!- exclamó levantándose rápidamente de la cama mirándome furiosa con el ceño fruncido y apuntándome con su dedo índice

-; tú no estás en condiciones de exigir nada Cullen- le contesté tomando su mano atrayéndola y pegándola a mí fornido cuerpo, al sentir su calidez sobre mí y sentir su nerviosismo y miedo a la misma vez fue imposible que no me excitara, ya que su cuerpo temblaba pegado al mío y en sus ojos noté el miedo que yo le provocaba, entonces mí cuerpo ardió y la idea de besar sus labios se volvió cada vez más imperiosa

-; ¡aléjate de mí!- exigió acorralada pegándome en vano en mí pecho para que la soltara, al contrario de eso yo la sujete pegándola más sí eso era posible, ella se removió queriendo zafarse de mí agarré, además debió sentir mí hombría apretándose contra su cuerpo ya que inmediatamente se ruborizo y agachó su cabeza, en toda mi existencia jamás tuve la oportunidad de estar con una mujer así, es decir tuve muchas experiencias sexuales a lo largo de mi vida pero todas eran vampiresas, nunca había sentido la calidez que tenía la Cullen, no había apreciado así tan cerca el rubor de las mejillas, sus ojos de color marrón, aunque su sangre me provocará querer asesinarla y saciarme con ella tenía que aguantar, no sé cómo habían hecho Demetri y Felix al traerla con vida, al escuchar su corazón latiendo tan fuerte, supe que tenía miedo, su temblor no había parado, así que la tomé de su barbilla e hice que me mirará, ella no quería pero yo la obligue, siempre obtenía lo que quería y como lo quería así que ella tendría que acostumbrarse

-; suéltame me lastimas- me habló apretando los dientes por mí fuerza ejercida al hacerla levantar su rostro, al quitar mis manos de su barbilla noté la marca que le había hecho, pero esto en lugar de detenerme me hacía querer llegar más lejos, no esperé a más nada y la besé con furia y brusquedad metiendo mí lengua en su boca recorriendo toda su cavidad, un gemido salió de su boca ante mi impertinencia, pero luego con todas sus fuerzas me empujó y cuando nos separamos su mano se estampó en mí mejilla, haciendo que resonara en toda la habitación

-; Ahh sí Cullen ¿quieres jugar?- le pregunté con una sonrisa sádica, a lo cual su cara sé desfiguro ante mí comentario y retrocedió intentando torpemente mantener la distancia la cual terminé con unos dos pasos, al acorralarla contra la pared y ella no saber qué hacer giró su rostro mirando hacía el otro extremo de la habitación, afirmando sus manos en mis fuertes pectorales, al girar su rostro, su vena quedó al descubierto y mí vista no sé pudo separar de ésa zona, aunque yo sí quería sacarla, puesto que era un peligro en ése momento lo único que quería era beber todo ése exquisito líquido que recorría sus venas, hasta que ya no hubiera mañana, acerqué mis dientes a ésa vulnerable zona, con suma lentitud como un murciélago drenando a su presa, mí garganta quemaba hasta decir basta, me acerqué más haciendo que mí aliento chocara contra su piel descubierta, sentí su estremecimiento y pude escuchar sus sollozos casi imperceptibles, y también pude olfatear sus lágrimas, hasta que golpearon la puerta y la abrieron sin esperar a que yo lo hiciera

-; ¡Alec!- chilló Renata al verme tan cerca de Renesmee acorralándola contra la pared sujetando sus brazos para que no escapará y casi pegando mis dientes a su cuello

-; ¿qué rayos quieres Renata?- gruñí molesto por su intervención

-; Aro quiere verte- me llamó bajando la vista al ver la mirada amenazante que yo le había dado

-; está bien.. vamos..- dije apretando los labios mirando fijamente a Renesmee, quien había mantenido la mirada fija hacía el otro lado, me fui sin esperar a que ella me lo repitiera y salí dejándola sola.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-; ahora entiendo porque Renesmee me dijo que había sido el Vulturi que una vez ella odio..- me repetí, pero luego volví a seguir recordando en ése momento eran como flashes para mi memoria

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

-; ¿qué rayos ibas a hacerle si yo no llegaba a tiempo Alec. .?- pregunto Renata

-; la iba a drenar eso es obvio..- le respondí indiferente mientras que ella se tapaba la boca

-; el maestro Aro te asesinaría- respondió ella

-; me interesa muy poco lo que Aro haga conmigo. .- le respondí

-; ah sí pero ¿y yo qué Vulturi..? ¿Y tú hermana..?- me pregunto tomándome del saco de mí traje pegándome contra la pared, mis labios viajaron a los suyos inmediatamente, pero su sabor ya no era como antes amargo ahora era tan dulce como el de la híbrida, inmediatamente me separé de ella ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando..?

Al llegar al salón Aro me dijo que hablará con Renesmee que haríamos todo para la ceremonia del siguiente día, entonces me dirigí a mí habitación, no vi a la híbrida pero sí sentí su olor hipnotizan te, al caminar sentí sus sollozos y la vi en una esquina de la pared llorando sentada en el suelo agarrándose sus rodillas con sus manos

-; ¿qué te sucede Cullen..?- hablé furioso odiaba ver estás estupideces

-; Maldición yo sabía que eras una estúpida niña consentida..- hablé sacando toda la rabia

-; ¿qué me ibas a hacer..?- preguntó entre sollozos

-; contesta Vulturi..- anunció levantando la vista del suelo

-; vamos tienes que estar lista porque hoy te terminarán el vestido a tú medida..- le hablé seriamente

-; Heidi vendrá y te medirá. .- le hablé saliendo de la habitación, ahora me sentía incómodo con la situación

 _ **Capitulo 21: Recordando (parte 4)**_

-; Heidi vendrá y te medirá. .- le hablé saliendo de la habitación, ahora me sentía incómodo con la situación sabía que la había lastimado, pero me era imposible reconocerlo de hecho jamás le diría nada, ni siquiera que me disculpe yo no soy así y jamás lo seré. .

Observé como Heidi entró a mí habitación y yo me quedé afuera, mientras hacían eso me fui a ver a Renata un rato tenía que distraerme un poco, sabía que mí traje ya estaba listo, una semana después de haberme dicho que me casaría con la Cullen me habían medido y me habían hecho un traje a mi gusto, luego de haber estado un rato largo entreteniéndome con Renata decidí salir de su habitación, caminando por el pasillo Heidi me alcanzó y no tenía cara de buenos amigos

-; ¿qué demonios estás haciendo Alec..?- siseo furiosa

-; ¿tú qué crees..?- le pregunté sonriendo maquiavélicamente

-; ya basta deja de comportarte así.. Ahí en tu habitación hay una niña aterrada por lo que tú le hiciste está tarde con qué derecho Alec. .- me gritó

-; sí, tal vez me excedí un poco..- le contesté indiferente

-; Alec soy tu amiga y te adoro pero ésa pobre chica no sé lo merece, tú sabes muy bien que no es porque ella eligió estar acá, la obligaron y sí le vuelves a hacer un pequeño u mínimo daño yo misma me encargaré de que Aro te asesine.. ya estás advertido. .- me habló marchándose.

Caminé hacía mi habitación todo el buen humor que había acumulado está tarde por la relajación que me había dado Renata se había ido al carajo, ingresé y la valija de Renesmee estaba abierta sobre la cama, observé y faltaban muchas de sus cosas, abrí la puerta del placard y ella había corrido la mayoría de mis cosas y casi las había amontonado en el lado izquierdo, luego en el lado derecho seguían todos sus vestidos pantalones, blusas, en los cajones estaban sus perfumes pinturas y accesorios, a decir verdad tenía muchas cosas la híbrida, observé su valija nuevamente y allí tenía su ropa interior, sé ve que no había tenido tiempo de acomodarlas, levanté las diminutas prendas que usaba, pero eran muy de niñas a la par de las que veía que Renata usaba u algunas otras vampiresas con las que me había revolcado, sonreí de costado al sentir los grifos cerrarse, luego de media hora casi ella decidió salir, ya se había vestido, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla blanco pegado al cuerpo, cosa que resaltaba su figura, y llevaba una blusa negra suelta de gasa con lunares blancos, que hacía que resaltara su pálida piel y sus rizos sueltos

-; ¿qué haces aquí Vulturi..?- me preguntó molesta por tener que toparse conmigo, cosa que provocó que yo también me irritara

-; yo estoy acá porque.. sí bien no recuerdas está también es "mí" Habitación híbrida. .- le contesté haciendo énfasis a las palabras mí habitación, su olor me enloquecía y hacía que perdiera mi autocontrol por ello mí rabia

-; no me llames híbrida..- siseo con tono amenazante a lo cual yo solté una sarcástica carcajada, ella no podía asustar a nadie con sus facciones angelicales

-; tú no me dirás a mí que debo o no decir..- le replique con la voz más siseante que tenía, ella se asustó pero esta vez no agachó la cabeza, todo lo contrario, me contestó nuevamente

-; sí está vez te lo voy a decir no me gusta que me llamen híbrida mí nombre es Renesmee y mi apellido Cullen sino te gusta mí nombre llámame por mí apellido pero no por un estúpido diminutivo- siseo furiosa vaya que las Cullen tenían carácter y además valentía, ni siquiera Renata se atrevía a mirarme cuando estaba molestó

-; no me importa lo que tú digas eso es lo que eres una asquerosa híbrida- le hablé con desdén, ella corrió hacia mí y sé me abalanzó encima, como yo no lo esperaba caímos a la cama, yo encima de su valija y el colchón y ella encima mío, me quiso golpear pero yo lo evite tomando sus manos, estábamos en una posición para mí bastante agradable, pero ella que aún no se había dado cuenta de ése hecho, seguía furiosa

-; suéltame asqueroso Vulturi. Suéltame- dijo haciendo fuerza tratando de zafarse de mí agarré, lo cual hizo que abriera sus piernas y las colocará una a cada lado de mis caderas, le dediqué una sonrisa provocativa y ella al darse cuenta se ruborizo e instantáneamente quiso bajarse de encima mío

-; suéltame- gruñó fastidiada, yo solté una mano suya y la tomé rápidamente con mi mano derecha, sosteniendo sus dos manos con una sola, con la que tenía libre la tomé de su mentón y la acerqué con fuerza ya que ella no quería hasta mí rostro, me levanté y pegué sus labios con los míos, ella no quería abrir sus labios, así que ejercí más fuerza en su mentón para que abriera su boca y no tuvo otra opción, con un audible gemido abrió su boca y yo ingresé mí lengua, mordí su labio inferior suavemente, era tan dulce su sabor que me costaba separarme, pero cuando noté que ella se estaba quedando sin aire la solté, ella aprovechó mí distracción y sé salió de encima mío e inmediatamente se limpió su boca

-; creó que deberías dormir mañana a la tarde será la ceremonia y créeme que habrán muchas cosas que hacer así que por ahora yo que tú descansaría- le hablé ella me observó con ira y yo me levanté de la cama, ella tomó la valija y depósito sus prendas íntimas en un cajón entonces otra idea para hacerla enfurecer sé me ocurrió

-; ah y a partir de mañana cuando seas mí esposa le diré a Heidi que te llevé por otra clase de ropa interior, tú ya no serás una niña, serás mí mujer así que usaras prendas más provocativas- le expliqué, ella no replicó simplemente apretó sus puños llena de impotencia, luego de eso se acostó en la cama y sé tapó hasta la cabeza, yo me acosté a su lado y la abracé por arriba de la sábana, ya le había hecho muchas cosas así que opté por no hacer que se colocará un camisón para mí, luego ella se volteó y después de media hora sentí como su respiración se relajó, al girarse la sábana descubrió su rostro, y pude observar como dormía, se quejaba y lloraba entre sueños y esa noche más de una vez se despertó exaltada.

Al día siguiente ella se levantó y Santiago le trajo sangre animal para que bebiera y estuviese fuerte observé como la tomaba sin reclamar Y después de eso vino Heidi sé la llevó de compras para que estuviese bien preparada para la ceremonia

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

 _ **Capitulo 22: Recordando (Parte 5)**_

P.O.V DE ALEC

-; Alec vamos hay que continuar. .- advirtió Jane.

Me levanté de la roca en la que estaba sentado casé una pantera y continuamos la marcha, es sólo que cuando seguimos corriendo los recuerdos proseguían, eran como flashes en mí memoria

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

Me coloqué el traje que me habían hecho a mi medida, de color negro, camisa blanca, me aliste con mí cabello un poco despeinado y él ingresó a mi habitación

-; ¿estás seguro de querer hacer esto Alec..?- preguntó estúpidamente

-; por supuesto ¿o es qué acaso tengo otra opción. .?- le pregunté molesto por su pregunta

-; Tienes razón Alec.. Yo con ésa muchacha no dudaría ni un momento, es preciosa la híbrida con cara de ángel, espero que te arrepientas a lo mejor yo podría hacerte un favor..- susurró al final insinuando él muy imbécil ¡que se creía!

-; no te acerques a ella Demetri..- sisee mostrándole mis dientes mientras lo sostenía del sacó contra la pared

-; era broma. .- se excusó

-; eso espero..- le gruñí mientras lo soltaba y se marchaba. Unos golpes llamaron a mí puerta

-; pasé..- hablé cabreado

-; Alec venía a decirte.. si no quieres liberar tensiones.- habló Renata con un vestido pegado a sus curvas de color rojo, sin mangas lo cual se podía apreciar uno de sus tatuajes

-; no gracias..- le contesté fríamente.

-; oh vamos guapo..- dijo colocándose entre el espejo y mí figura.

-; Alec ya está todo preparado..- habló repentinamente Heidi.

Sin ganas despegue mí boca de la de Renata y está comenzó a irse, cuando pasó por el lado de Heidi en la puerta está le gruñó sin ningún consentimiento

-; Renesmee ya está lista sólo falta que tú te presentes en el altar..- habló ella seriamente

-; ¿cómo está..?- le pregunté cómo sí fuera una nimiedad, pero ella sonrió al ver que yo preguntaba por la híbrida.

Terminé de acomodar el moño rojo en mí cuello y me giré para observarla, ella tenía un vestido color uva muy oscuro, con un recogido hacía el costado y unos hermosos tacones altos color plateados como su cartera

-; ella está triste como cuando llegó, además tiene miedo Alec..- me informó, yo fruncí el ceño

-; ya sabes nada de esto es fácil para ella más sí la están amenazando permanentemente de que asesinarán a su familia sino lo hace..- explicó Heidi ella tenía razón en todo

-; tienes razón Heidi ahora vamos..- dije haciéndome él que no le interesaba, llegamos al altar y me coloqué en mí lugar.

Renata estaba en la primera fila quien me guiñaba un ojo de ves en cuando y me coqueteaba sonriendo suavemente del otro lado en la doble fila estaban Aro, Caius, Marcus con sus respectivas esposas excepto él último a quien se la asesinaron hacían varios años atrás, toda la guardia estaba presente en la ceremonia.

Luego la música me sacó de mí ensimismamiento, cuando las puertas sé abrieron, fije mi vista hacía ellas y la híbrida más hermosa vestida de blanco comenzó a ingresar. Tenía un recogido enteró que dejaba algunos de sus rizos caer como si fueran cascadas, tenía un maquillaje sencillo que hacía que su rostro sé viera como un ángel pero sus labios estaban resaltados con un perfecto color rojo y su vestido era hecho a su medida, ajustado arriba resaltando su cuerpo, con una caída bastante sencilla, con algunos bordados color plateado con algunos brillantes de strass.

Ella caminó a medida que la música continuaba, hasta que llegó a mí lado, hice un movimiento con mis manos queriendo tomar las suyas pero ella me las dio, su piel extremadamente suave me tranquilizó, pero al sentir su temblor me di cuenta de que ella estaba asustada y nerviosa, el vampiro que nos casaba podría llamarse un cura vampiro él nos preguntó

-; Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de una nueva pareja..- anunció

-; señor Alec Vulturi ¿acepta como legítima esposa a la señorita Renesmee Cullen..?- preguntó

-; sí aceptó..- le contesté

-; señorita Renesmee Cullen ¿acepta usted como legítimo esposo al señor Alec Vulturi. .?- habló el cura, yo la miré y ella había bajado la vista al suelo, negaba con la cabeza repetidamente, hasta que la levantó me miró dolida angustiada y con el cuerpo todo tembloroso susurró

-; sí aceptó. .- anunció débilmente mirándome con sus perlas de chocolate llenas de lágrimas soltando una dolorosa lágrima por su mejilla, apreté un poco sus manos para reconfortarla y ella quitó sus preciosos ojos de color chocolate de los míos

-; ahora como símbolo de esta sencilla unión se colocarán las alianzas..- la cara de Renesmee era despreció, miedo y dolor sólo eso.

Le coloqué el anillo en su dedo y ella hizo lo mismo, mientras apretaba su mano suavemente para reconfortarla

-; que alguien se oponga o callé para siempre. .- dijo el cura observando las puertas del castillo cerradas mientras que nadie se oponía.

Renesmee miró a todos lados en busca de algo que le pudiera dar una pizca esperanza pero no obtuvo nada y el brillo en sus ojos desapareció

-; y ahora por el poder que me confiere los declaró marido y mujer puede besar a la novia..- habló él cura sellando el libro con nuestras firmas, tomé el rostro de la Cullen entre mis manos y la besé suavemente, una sensación recorrió mi ser al sentir sus perfectos labios cálidos sobre los míos fríos como el hielo.

Se escucharon algunos gruñidos y luego los aplausos llenaron la sala. Hasta que las puertas se abrieron de repente

-; Renesmee..- susurró Bella en la entrada observando a su hija con el anillo y vestido, ahora era una Vulturi más

-; Oh.. la familia Cullen ha venido a visitarnos completa pero que agradable sorpresa ..- dijo Aro fingiendo una sonrisa

-; vengo a llevarme a mí hija Aro..- gruñó Edward observando a Renesmee quien simplemente se atrevía a observar al suelo

-; hija por favor vámonos. .- le dijo Bella

-; Ren amor esto no es nada, volvamos a casa cariño..- habló la rubia Cullen creó que su nombre era Rose o Rosalie

-; no tienes porque diablos quedarte aquí Renesmee..- gruñó un metamorfo de piel morena cabellos negros ojos negros, de físico bastante musculoso

-; no ella no sé irá de aquí está es su familia ahora..- habló Aro

-; ¿no es así señora Vulturi. .?- le preguntó a Renesmee quien no dejaba de ver al suelo

-; ¡no..! ¡Eso no es cierto..!- gruñó el ex-novio perro de Renesmee acercándose a ella.

Yo apreté el agarré de mi mano en la suya para que reaccionará y contestará, sino esto se saldría de control y ellos morirían. Como vi que el perro seguía avanzando me coloqué delante de la híbrida y apreté su muñeca aún más, entonces ella levantó su mirada, ahora sus ojos no demostraban calidez como hacía unos minutos, ahora demostraban frivolidad nada más que eso

-; así es padre..- hablaba con voz firme y decidida respondiendo la pregunta de Aro

-; ahora soy una hija más de la guardia Vulturi.. ¿no es así padre..?- le preguntó a Aro

-; así es mi adorada Renesmee..- le contestó

-; ahora ya estoy casada, amó a mi esposo..- habló besándome fervientemente, mientras la cara del perro se desfiguraba, Edward tenía sus puños apretados y Bella igual, el rostro de la rubia sé mostraba como todos los demás desolados y tristes

-; a ver Aro hablemos claramente..- interrumpió Carlisle

-; es que ya no hay nada de qué hablar Carlisle..- ironizó su nombre Renesmee

-; ustedes los Cullen deberían de volver al lugar donde pertenecen, aquí no son bienvenidos así que pueden retirarse de lo contrario pagarán las consecuencias, ya que los perros no son bien recibidos en nuestro hogar..- enfatizó las últimas palabras

-; Renesmee hija..- pidió Edward nuevamente

-; no sé a quién le están hablando mí nombre ahora es Renesmee Vulturi- contestó con frialdad

 _ **Capitulo 23: Recordando.. (Parte 6)**_

-; no sé a quién le están hablando mí nombre ahora es Renesmee Vulturi- contestó con frialdad

-; esto no sé quedará así Aro..- gruñó Edward iracundo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Aro, pero entre tres guardias lo sostenían

-; no lo ves Edward. . Esto se acabó ahora mismo, yo no soy tu hija, yo ya no soy nada de su estúpido clan márchate ahora mismo u de lo contrario haré que te decapiten..- habló sin sensibilidad alguna

-; vamos Edward. . Ella ya no es nuestra hija..- habló Bella con la voz quebrada

-; ahora es un monstruo enfundado en ella..- terminó tomando a Edward de la mano y sacándolo de ése lugar, todos la miraban con decepción

-; Esto no sé quedará así yo sé que tu aún eres mi niña. . Y volveré por ti mi dulce Renesmee..- habló Edward sin dejar de ver los ojos de Renesmee quien sonreía cínicamente

-; me das asco..- gruñó el perro marchándose

-; lo mismo digo perro.. no sé como rayos soporte tu hedor por tantos años..- contestó, él la miró con decepción y siguió caminando hasta que un guardia los sacó del castillo, observé el rostro de ella y ahora el olor a lágrimas sé había llenado en el castillo, lágrimas silenciosas, lágrimas de dolor

-; perfecto..- habló Aro rompiendo el silencio del salón

-; bien ahora ya sabes que hacer Alec. . La ceremonia a finalizado ahora cada uno continúe con sus actividades. .- ordenó Aro mientras todos comenzaban a irse del lugar, inclusive ellos quienes ya habían salido del salón, sus sollozos sé escucharon claramente.

Yo la tomé de la muñeca bruscamente y la dirigí hacía nuestra habitación, al entrar ella se sentó en la cama llorando. Hasta que unos golpes se sintieron en la puerta, la abrí y Heidi me habló

-; Alec quiero hablar unos momentos a solas con Renesmee..- me dijo y yo salí afuera, odiaba verla tan débil.

Luego de unos momentos salió Heidi de mí habitación, ingresé y ella aún estaba llorando nada más que en silencio, yo me acerqué a ella tomé sus manos e hice que se levantará, la toqué suavemente acariciando sus nudillos, luego las dejé, me agache hasta el suelo y le quité lentamente sus zapatos basando sus empeines acariciando sus piernas, me quité mis zapatos y medias a la vez, pero ella aún no paraba de llorar.

-; no hagas esto más difícil. .- le susurre en su oído suavemente haciendo que mí aliento helado chocara en su oreja, haciéndola estremecer.

Ella se levantó de la cama su cuerpo tiritaba, mientras yo tomé su nuca con mí mano y besé sus labios recorriendo con mí lengua toda su boca sabor a chocolate, no podía detenerme ahora así tuviera que ser egoísta lo haría.

Mis manos viajaron por su perfecto y a su vez imperfecto cuerpo y descendieron su cremallera, cuando el vestido cayó lentamente al suelo sus mejillas ardieron al notar mis ojos que penetraban su precioso cuerpo, no era algo exuberante, pero era natural y hermoso, noté la lencería y era ropa blanca de encajes, pero está tenía un ligas, solté la peineta de su cabello y sus rizos cayeron salvajes hasta más abajo de su cintura, los acaricie y besé su coronilla inhalando su aroma a rosas y chocolates, descendí dándole suaves besos por todo su rostro y ella parecía estar ausente con los ojos cerrados tal vez así era menos difícil para ella. Me quité el saco y luego el moño después la camisa, tomé sus manos y las dirigí hacia mí pecho con la esperanza de que me tocará pero simplemente las apartó rápidamente.

No pude contener mí ira nadie jamás me había rechazado así, arranqué su corpiño haciendo que un sonido fuerte de la ropa rompiéndose hiciera que ella soltara unos leves sollozos, siguió llorando hasta que me cansé

-; ¡ya basta..!- le grité ordenando sus ojos se abrieron grandes pero lo único que expresaban era miedo y dolor

-; ¡cállate. .!- le ordene

-; o te haré daño...- gruñí furioso.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza al ver mi brazo levantarse, para luego cerrar sus ojos nuevamente, me concentre en su cuerpo otra vez la recosté sobre la cama, sus pechos eran perfectos, su piel era de porcelana muy suave y cálida, la acaricie levemente rozando sus pezones rosados, no tenía pechos grandes eran de la medida justa medianos, los besé y acaricie, ella aún seguía llorando, bajé con suaves besos hasta su vientre plano, su piel tenía un sabor exquisito, dulce.

Seguí bajando hasta llegar a su diminuta prenda interior, ella quiso cubrirse con sus manos, pero yo se lo impedí, sosteniendo con una de mis manos, ambas suyas, le quité lentamente la prenda y un pequeño gritó surgió de su boca, su cuerpo tembló frenéticamente, quiso soltarse de mí agarré, pero yo se lo impedí, no podía parar no porque no quisiera sino por el motivo de que era una obligación de parte de Aro quien me había aclarado desde ya que la hiciera mía o sino observaría en mis recuerdos, yo no podía permitir que él viera todas mis intimidades

-; calma Cullen o será peor..- le hablé.

Jamás había lidiado con alguien como ella quien continuó llorando en silencio, pero está vez sus lágrimas eran de una forma más constante. Acaricie sus piernas levemente, luego me quité mis pantalones y saqué lo último que me quedaba mí prenda más íntima, me acomode sobre su cuerpo aún sin soltar su agarré y la besé por todo su rostro saboreando sus exquisitas lágrimas, al sentir su cuerpo cálido contra el mío como todo vampiro extremadamente frío un escalofrío recorrió mí ser, no podía parar.

Nunca había sentido una sensación así, ella era cálida y yo jamás tuve la oportunidad de estar con una mujer una humana, todo lo contrario siempre habían sido vampiresas perfectas pero era obvio de mí especie, me sentía excitado por ésa hermosa híbrida debajo de mí cuerpo, me sentía extraño era una sensación que recorría mí ser y lo envolvía.

Toqué su intimidad con las yemas de mis dedos y besé su boca, un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios y al notarlo se ruborizó más aún, apretó sus labios y sus lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, hundí mí dedo índice en su interior, ella estaba tan cálida y estrecha, que metí dos dedos en su ser y un pequeño gritito salió de sus labios. Observé cómo sus manos apretaban las mías y sus párpados se cerraban fuertemente, no aguantaba más, entonces decidí que ya era la hora dirigí mí hombría hacía su intimidad y la roce suavemente, ella se retorció de placer y miedo a la vez, sabía lo que debíamos hacer, metí suavemente la punta de mí miembro y luego la seguí penetrando suavemente era tan estrecha que no quería lastimarla, no podía sentirme más extasiado su calidez me inundaba.

Cerré mis ojos deseando más, seguí penetrando suavemente hasta que una barrera me impidió proseguir, miré su rostro en el demostraba dolor, angustia y sus lágrimas ahora caían gruesas por sus mejillas, besé sus lágrimas quitándolas de su rostro suavemente y luego me dirigí a su boca, solté mí agarré y entrelace mí mano derecha con la suya, di una última estocada no muy brusca y accedí profundamente en su intimidad, ella apretó sus manos en las mías enterrando sus delicadas uñas en mis nudillos, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo. Luego comencé a embestir suavemente, hasta que mí lado vampírico me pidió más, ya no tenía control, su humedad me descontrolaba y que fuera tan estrecha me volvía loco, su olor me embriagaba, ella me había entregado lo más preciado de su vida, su virginidad. Y eso me cegaba, comencé a embestir salvajemente y sus gemidos ya no los podía callar, inclusive los míos que eran tan fuertes, gruñía descontrolado, mientras embestía rápidamente y de una manera salvaje, descendí mis labios de los suyos bajé y succione su cuello fuertemente dejando marcas por donde pasaba, seguí mi camino hasta la altura de sus pechos, seguí descendiendo mientras seguía con las Fuertes embestidas, llegué a sus pezones y los acaricie con mí lengua, los introduje por completo en mi boca y un gemido se escapó de sus labios fuertemente

-; ¡Ahhhh!- gimió con fiereza arqueando su espalda mientras enterraba más sus uñas en mis nudillos, mientras que su otra mano recorrió mí espalda, acariciando cada músculo enmarcado y tenso por las embestidas.

Ella aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados no quería aceptar está realidad, yo sentía que ella estaba por llegar al éxtasis, por eso continuaba provocándole placer, metí su erecto pezón en mí boca succionándolo fuertemente y eso fue suficiente, un gemido más fuerte de su boca surgió, mientras sus uñas se enterraban en mis nudillos y en mis omoplatos no hizo falta nada más, me sentí en la gloria y el orgasmo nos invadió a los dos, su espalda se arqueo mientras ella se sujetaba de mí.

Al terminar los dos ella se levantó de la cama a velocidad vampírica deshaciendo nuestra unión y corrió hacía el baño, allí se encerró mientras sus sollozos sé escuchaban con claridad dentro de la habitación.

-; tú no lograrás hacerme sentir culpable por algo que sabías que ocurriría híbrida. .- gruñí desde la habitación colocándome la ropa prácticamente huyendo del lugar.

 _ **Capitulo 24: Recordando (Parte 7)**_

P.O.V DE ALEC SIGUE RECORDANDO..

-; tú no lograrás hacerme sentir culpable por algo que sabías que ocurriría híbrida. .- gruñí desde la habitación colocándome la ropa prácticamente huyendo de ese lugar.

No tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie, así que me dirigí al único lugar en donde no me molestarían, ingresé sin pedir permiso y apenas observé a Renata me abalance a sus labios, la mordía con furia, le bajé la cremallera de su vestido rojo y acaricie sus curvas fuertemente, que sí hubiera sido la híbrida ya le habría dejado marcas en sus caderas y cintura, le quité rápidamente el vestido, ella reaccionó al instante quitándome el saco, luego desprendiendo la camisa.

La tomé de la cintura y nos obligue a caer en la cómoda cama que tantas veces habíamos profanado, me coloqué encima de ella y acaricie sus pechos por encima del brassier rojo, ella soltó una exclamación bastante exagerada por su parte, observé cada una de sus facciones, pero sus ojos se veía marrones y sus facciones pasaron a ser más angelicales su cabello negro lacio se transformó en rizado y cobrizo, no podía hacerlo. Me levanté rápidamente de su cama y quise irme pero ella me detuvo

-; Alec ¿qué rayos te sucede..?- gruñó furiosa

-; y a ti qué diablos te importa- le contesté furioso azotando la puerta de su habitación mientras salía a un lugar donde sabía verdaderamente que nadie me juzgaría al contrario era con la única persona que me tranquilizaba de verdad, golpee dos veces y Jane me abrió

-; Alec pasa..- me hablaba mientras fruncía su entrecejo. Pasé a su habitación y ella me preguntó

-; ¿qué pasó..?- hablaba seriamente

-; nada es que ahora la estúpida hibrida está llorando desconsolada por haber consumado nuestro matrimonio..- le respondí furioso.

Ella me observó cómo no sabiendo que decir simplemente se limitó a escuchar

-; Alec lamentó decirte esto pero sí hubiera sido yo.. también estaría así o peor.. ya me habría suicidado..- me habló tranquilamente

-; Jane ¿cómo diablos me puedes decir eso. .?- le contesté iracundo

-; tuve que aguantarla desde que sé fueron todos del salón llorando como una imbécil. . No pudieron a ver elegido otra híbrida tan estúpida como ella para mí. .- gruñí furioso

-; es una maldita cobarde..- le dije cabreado

-; hermano debes tenerle paciencia, ella no sabe nada de la vida, jamás ha visto ni ha vivido lo que pasamos nosotros, además debes hacerlo por Aro..- me contestó

-; ella no sabe lo que es el dolor de verdad, jamás lo ha vivido y por ello está así ya sé le pasará, además también tienes que entender que extrañará a su familia y por la forma que les contestó debe de estarse sintiendo una basura..- me explicó ella observándome a los ojos

-; Alec sólo debes tener paciencia. .- me habló serena

-; ella era virgen. . - le conté a Jane quien me observó fijamente como queriéndome traspasar

-; creó que estuvo años esperando por el hombre correcto y al final se tuvo que casar conmigo..- le expliqué a mí hermana quién se había enmudecido

-; Alec yo lo lamentó. .- me contestó Jane

-; Me hizo recordar a Lizeth..- le hablaba con angustia

-; Alec. . Eso pasó hace muchos años. .- me contestó Jane con la melancolía en el rostro

-; ¿te acuerdas de ella hermana..?- le pregunté mirando directamente sus ojos escarlata

-; ¿cómo no me voy a acordar de ella Alec..? Era hermosa nuestra hermana mayor, sus rizos rubios pasaban su cintura y sus facciones eran muy angelicales, sus ojos azules como el cielo cuando está por amanecer y su brillo especial, ella siempre decía que su pureza sería para el hombre que la amara de verdad, hasta que pasó todo eso. .- contó Jane mientras bajaba la cabeza

-; jamás debí dejarlas irse solas..- me recrimine a mí mismo

-; aún recuerdo como ése asqueroso hombre le robó su dignidad y luego la asesinó, yo aún no conocía mi don hasta que quiso dañarme a mí y lo detuve..- me dijo ella

-; ésa fue la última noche de nuestra existencia como humanos..- le terminé la frase

-; sí hubiera podido tan sólo defenderla..- habló Jane

-; ahora yo me siento como ése hombre.. me siento como una asquerosa basura..- le dije frustrado

-; no Alec recuerda nuestro trató, ser fríos hasta la muerte nada nos puede afectar, además Aro te obligó ésa no es tu culpa..- me contestó,

-; tienes razón. .- le contesté.

Hablar con Jane me calmó de sobremanera, me duche y salimos a cenar Heidi ya sé había encargado de la cena

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-; Jane..- hablé mientras caminábamos ella sé acercó a mí

-; ¿qué pasa hermano..?- me preguntó casi en un susurro

-; ¿Lizeth era..?- tuve problemas al recordarlo

-; sí ella era nuestra hermana mayor Alec. .- contestó Jane

-; ¿en qué momento me enamoré de Renesmee. .?- pregunté descolocado mientras seguíamos caminando en el bosque

-; te enamoraste de ella cuando te diste cuenta de que ella era buena, dulce y digna como Lizeth, en realidad ella te atraía desde que llegó, pero tú lo aceptaste cuando tuviste que pasar la luna de miel con ella..- me respondió mí hermana

-; ¿cómo que ella me atraía desde antes..?- le pregunté

-; desde que ella colocó un pie en nuestro castillo te comenzó a atraer, primero fue su sangre y luego su valor, aún recuerdo como me decías que ella se atrevía a enfrentarte y como ésa forma de ser te enfurecía pero por otro lado en la forma que me contabas sabía que la amabas, luego fueron los celos, Santiago le llevaba su alimentó y eso a ti te ponía histérico de furia, todavía me acuerdo cuando llegué a su habitación junto a ti y Santiago le había llevado la sangre animal, tú lo quisiste sacar a patadas de tu habitación porque él estaba abrazando a Renesmee pero no sabías que ellos eran amigos y luego Ren me contó cuando el perro la vino a buscar y tú la liberaste para que se marchará y no regresará nunca más eso pasó antes de la guerra, pero ella te eligió a ti antes que a su familia y al perro, ahí ya sé amaban mucho más de lo que los dos imaginaban, tranquilo hermano pronto recordarás todo eso, ahora tenemos que seguir o sino no llegaremos con mi cuñada. .- me contestó Jane sonriendo levemente hacían años que no la había visto sonreír tan sinceramente

-; está bien hay que continuar dile a Naty que les comunique que avancemos- le dije ella asintió y sé fue en busca de Demetri.

Continuamos corriendo hasta que llegamos a Inglaterra, seguimos el camino todos juntos, la mayoría tenían una cara de felicidad inigualable y los restantes tenían cara de esperanza, al parecer el trató que les habían dado en ésa nueva guardia no era tan bueno como el nuestro, perseguimos, hasta que otro recuerdo me invadió mientras cruzábamos el océano atlántico, faltaba muy poco para llegar con mi esposa

 _ **Capitulo 25: Recordando (Parte 8)...**_

De pronto un recuerdo me invadió mientras cruzábamos el océano atlántico, faltaba muy poco para llegar con mi esposa

INICIÓ DEL FLASHBACK

Luego de alimentarnos Jane insistió en que volviera a mí habitación y que viera si Renesmee sé había alimentado cosa que no creía por lo que yo no le había llevado nada y la mayor parte de la guardia sé estaba alimentando como yo, pero cuando quise salir del salón la voz de Aro me detuvo

-; Alec necesitó que te quedes los demás pueden retirarse y vengan a terminar de ordenar todo esto..- habló señalando algunos cuerpos que quedaban en el lugar, al ver que todos salieron y sólo quedaban ellos los tres maestros habló tranquilamente

-; ¿has concretado la misión que te encomendé..?- me preguntó sin un dejé de burla en su tono de voz

-; sí maestro ya lo cumplí. .- respondí seriamente, una sonrisa siniestra se formó en sus labios, pero luego se vio eclipsada por una duda

-; dime Alec..- continuó preguntando

-; ¿la híbrida había estado con alguien más..?- preguntó, sabía que lo hacía por el perro que había estado tanto tiempo con ella

-; no ella no estuvo con nadie más aparte de mí. .- respondí concretamente ya que sabía que si no respondía de la manera más concreta él no dejaría de preguntarme hasta que me pidiera la mano

-; perfecto..- habló con su cinismo caracterizado

-; Sin embargo tú misión no ha terminado mí querido Alec. .- anunció haciendo que apretara mis puños

-; tú misión sigue en pie Alec.. son un matrimonio y no creó nada de malo que continúen yaciendo juntos..- Habló sin dejar de observar mí expresión de desprecio

-; bueno Alec ya lo sabes, querré reportes de ustedes, sino lo cumples ya sabes lo que sucederá..- añadió al ver mí furiosa expresión

-; bueno ahora puedes retirarte con tú hermosa esposa..- habló riéndose de lo último, sabía que eso a mí me enfurecía por eso lo hacía, yo aún no podía aceptar que estaba casado

-; ¡maldición!- exclame por lo bajó

-; te odio Aro, te odio..- gruñí lo último camino a mí habitación, al llegar ingresé sin golpear sí era mí habitación porque diablos debería de golpear. Pero la imagen que encontré dentro hizo que mis venas quemaran por dentro, me sentía peor que furioso.

-; aléjate ahora mismo de ella- gruñí al ver a Santiago abrazado a la cintura de Renesmee y ella estaba escondida en su pecho, cuando me sintieron sé separaron automáticamente

-; Alec yo..- trató de explicar la híbrida, pero no la dejé que continuará

-; cállate- gruñí molestó con ella

-; vete de mí habitación Santiago si no quieres que ahora mismo te mandé al maldito infierno. .- sisee apretando la mandíbula, arrastrando las palabras, al ver que él no reaccionaba corrí hasta donde estaba, pero ella se interpuso provocando que no pudiera soltar el golpe

-; quítate de enfrente sucia híbrida. .- gruñí

-; si no quieres que a ti también te golpee..- la amenace, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no me importó, entonces Santiago la tomó de los hombros y la escondió detrás de él, gestó que me sacó de las casillas al todo

-; tú no tienes el maldito derecho de reclamarle nada a Renesmee y mucho menos de tratarla mal, ella no es de tú propiedad, será tú esposa pero jamás dejaré que le hagas daño Alec y sí algún día llegarás a hacerlo juró que no vivirás para recordarlo..- siseo furioso

-; te lo dije Ren merecías algo mejor..- agregó al final

¿Ren..? ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a decir eso. .? Ahora sí, lo tomé de las solapas de su túnica y lo arroje contra la pared que estaba detrás de mí, al enterarme de la última visión de la Cullen, todos nos habíamos preparado tanto físicamente como con los dones, Aro nos había obligado a un estricto entrenamiento de pelea y defensa.

Caminé hasta donde cayó Santiago y lo tomé nuevamente de su capa arrojándolo fuera de la habitación, mí instinto me pedía a gritos que lo asesinara, pero no quería tener más problemas de los que ya tenía

-; déjalo. .- gritó la Cullen dentro de la habitación

-; él sólo me trajo sangre animal. Además es el único que sé preocupa por mí. .- me explicó al ver que la observaba fijamente.

Caminé y me quité el sacó, tenía que tratar de des tensarme o perdería el poco autocontrol con ella, me quité la sucia camisa luego los pantalones, tome unas toallas y me interné en el baño, en una refrescante y tranquilizadora ducha, me quedé una media hora dentro, cuando creí que estaba listo salí. La vi y ella sé había dormido, sabía que estaba agotada en la noche no había dormido nada y en el día sé ve que tampoco, caminé hasta el placard tomé un bóxer negro y me lo coloqué, agarré una camisa negra y un traje negro que pronto me lo acomode, por un momento sé me cruzó la idea de ir a divertirme con Renata o Gianna, pero luego ésa idea sé deshizo de mí cabeza, al ver como sus facciones eran suaves y sus labios un poco entreabiertos, tenía puesto un camisón de ceda blanco con algo de encaje en la parte de sus senos, sonreí inconscientemente al saber que todas ésas prendas sé las había pedido a Heidi que la ayudará a comprar por el simple hecho de lo que le había anunciado el día que llegó, pronto borré ésa estúpida sonrisa de mis labios ella no era nada en mí vida, tampoco representaba nada significante para mí solamente era la híbrida que me había condenado al matrimonio, un hecho que tampoco respetaba por nada en el mundo.

De pronto no sé porque motivo u que me arrojó a hacer eso pero me acosté a su lado, ella se giró mirando hacia la puerta y yo me coloqué detrás de ella en la misma posición de cucharita, sentí sus perfectas curvas y su perfecta cola pegarse y encajar del todo con mí cuerpo, cosa que me excito de sobremanera, sus glúteos habían quedado pegados a mí hombría y su cabeza a mí pecho, al sentir mí frío cuerpo contra el suyo tembló un poco, pero al parecer estaba tan exhausta que no despertaría hasta más tarde, acaricie con la yema de mis dedos la tersa y suave piel de su brazo derecho que había quedado fuera de la manta, luego recordé el incidente con Santiago y me puse furioso nuevamente, pero también recordé que era verdad lo de la sangre ya que la botella se encontraba vacía sobre su mesa de noche, decidí que de apartar de ése momento yo me tomaría la molestia de ir a buscar su alimentó, ya que no quería que él volviera a tocar su cintura, no eran celos pero ella era mía, sólo mía, de mí propiedad y Santiago no era nadie para tocar lo que me pertenece.

 _ **Capitulo 26: Recordando.. (Parte 9)**_

Por lo tanto me levanté tomé la botella y salí de la habitación, corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta el bosque que quedaba detrás del castillo, seguí rastreando hasta que olfateé un ciervo, drené su sangre y la coloqué en la botella, corrí de nuevo hacía el castillo e ingresé a la habitación, por suerte no había nadie haciendo guardia en ésa zona, no quería que vieran y pensarán que yo hacía algo por la híbrida, cuando no era del todo cierto, además yo no tenía porque explicarles nada.

Al entrar en la habitación Renesmee sé había girado en la cama ahora observando al ventanal que había en el cuarto y éste movimiento había provocado que su manta descubriera gran parte de su cuerpo u de hecho todo, sus piernas estaban desnudas sobre las sábanas del colchón su camisón era extremadamente corto ya que cubría sólo lo justo y necesario, no sé porque pero al verla de ésa forma sentí unas ganas irrefrenables de tomarla y yacer mis instintos ahí mismo, dejé la botella en la mesita de noche de ella y tomé las mantas, decidí que sería mejor dejarla descansar, cuando sé despertará la haría mía.

Ya que Aro me había obligado a cumplir está absurda misión, como no concretarla y satisfacerme para sacar provecho de ella. Esperé acostado a su lado hasta que amaneció, unos cuantos risos habían tapado su rostro y yo los tomé sacándolos de allí. Pasando más de una hora ella despertó, al verme observarla se giró rápidamente hacía el otro lado de la cama, peor aún su acción me provocó más deseó por ella y por su piel.

-; ahí te traje sangre animal bébela, de a partir de ahora esperaras a que yo te traiga tú alimentó ¿has entendido. .?- le pregunté con autoridad, me gustaba hacerla enojar, además que me respondiera me provocaba más aún.

-; me parecía que lo harías ahora ya no podré ver a Santiago ¿cierto..?- me contestó furiosa mirándome de costado

-; así es..- le respondí afirmando lo que ella había preguntado

-; sabía que lo harías. . Maldito..- gruñó ella largándose encima de mí, queriendo golpear mí cara, como no me esperaba eso de su parte recibí dos u tres golpes pero luego tomé sus manos.

Su cuerpo otra vez había quedado encima de mí y ella al notarlo inmediatamente sé sonrojo fuertemente, la obligue a moverse sobre mí y ella se enrojeció hasta más no poder

-; te odio, me das asco..- me dijo furiosa, yo acerqué mí rostro al suyo, ella no sabía cuánto me provocaba todo lo que me decía

-; y yo a ti Cullen. .- susurre cerca de sus labios besándolos fuertemente, tomé sus manos con una sola mía y con mí otra mano la tomé de sus caderas quitándola de encima mío, me coloqué yo encima de ella y baje mis labios besando su cuello, saboreando su dulce y suave piel, bajé a sus pechos y propicie suaves besos en el inicio de estos, ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente

-; suéltame- me exigió

-; no puedo es mi deber como esposo- le contesté y ella se dejó de pelear sabía que era y sería inútil todo su esfuerzo.

Subí su camisón lentamente recorriendo sus delicadas piernas hasta que solté sus manos y sé lo quité lentamente, ella simplemente se dejó llevar y acarició mis brazos, sabía que no había vuelta atrás ella era mí esposa, pero luego de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho dejó sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

Me desvestí velozmente y besé todo su cuerpo aprovechando y apreciando cada parte de su tersa piel, unos pequeños gemidos ahogados salían de su garganta, pero ella intentaba a toda costa contenerlos, quité su brassier lentamente y besé sus senos lentamente, no quería apresurarme en ningún aspecto, besé sus rosados y pezones y succione uno por uno acariciándolos suavemente, ella no sé movía, tampoco abría sus ojos pero su respiración era acelerada y su corazón que parecía querer salir de su pecho me indico que le estaba gustando lo que hacía con ella, deslice mí lengua por su vientre plano hasta llegar a su diminuta braga y la acaricie por arriba del encaje, ella movió sus caderas y al notar lo que había hecho sus mejillas se pusieron rojas a más no poder. Sonreí de costado sabía que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo, con mis manos acaricie sus caderas y las deslice hacía abajo tirando de la pequeña prenda quitándola de mí camino, tomé sus piernas acerqué mis labios y besé sus muslos internos, ella apretó sus labios aún más, me quité el bóxer liberando mí erección e ingresé dos dedos en su cavidad, ella estaba húmeda y estrecha los moví levemente pero cuando noté que mis instintos estaban surgiendo nuevamente y que pronto perdería el poco control que tenía subí a sus labios. Los besé lentamente esperando alguna reacción de ella pero al ver y sentir que ella no respondió al besó que le estaba otorgando me enfurecí, acomode mis brazos a sus costados afirmándome sobre el suave colchón e ingresé fuertemente mí hombría en su estrecha cavidad, un pequeño grito salió de sus labios y yo sonreí gustoso sí ella no cooperaba porque tendría que ser bueno.

Comencé a moverme salvaje sobre ella, de su boca salían algunos gemidos que al ser contenidos se transformaban en leves pujidos de placer, aumente rápidamente mis embestidas que ya no eran normales queriendo llegar a lo más profundo de su ser, besé sus labios salvajemente obligándola a que respondiera, lo cual sucedió. Ella abrió su boca yo ingrese mí lengua y la recorrí con voracidad, la solté cuando ella había perdido casi todo su oxígeno, pero jamás dejé de deslizarme fuertemente en su interior, su calidez me enloquecía de placer, los gruñidos que soltaba eran muchos a los que alguna vez solté con alguna vampiresa, bajé mi cara hacía su pezón derecho y lo atrape con mi boca succionándolo con vehemencia, creó que jamás me cansaría de hacer eso pero esta vez no era suficiente. Me enderece en la cama sin perder su contacto tomé sus piernas y las enrosque en mí cadera, para apretar fuertemente sus glúteos cuando sentí su suave y firme piel en mis manos fue suficiente, una embestida más bestial que las anteriores y sentí como me corría en su interior, un último ronco gruñido feroz surgió de mis labios y ella soltó un pequeño gritito con las pequeñas contracciones que hacía su cuerpo pude sentir su orgasmo deslizarse junto al mío y me sentí entre feliz y satisfecho por primera vez en mí vida experimentaba algo así o tal vez segunda, pero la primera también había sido con ella, con una simple híbrida que me enloquecía en todos los aspectos que ninguna otra había podido lograr.

Me quedé un buen rato en su interior, cuando sentí que había acabado me salí encima de ella, Renesmee al abrir sus ojos simplemente se giró en la cama ignorándome nuevamente, tomó las sábanas y se cubrió rápidamente, al sentir unos leves sollozos salir de sus labios me levanté furioso ¿por qué diablos hacía eso. ? Sí yo sabía que le había gustado, tomé unas toallas y me encerré en el baño para desahogar mí furia

FIN DEL FLASHBACK...

 _ **Capitulo 27: Recordando... (Parte 10)**_

P.O.V DE ALEC

Seguí nadando ya me había quedado mucho más alejado de los demás quiénes ya habían cruzado más de la mitad del océano, llevaba varios kilómetros atrás es que no podía seguir, no podía continuar cuando recordaba algo, era como una visión que me atrapaba y no me dejaba continuar era como el don de Alice Cullen solamente que con recuerdos del pasado, Jane al verme tan atrás nadó hasta llegar a mí lado un tanto preocupada

-; Alec ¿éstas bien..?- me preguntó

-; sí Jane estoy bien, sólo te voy a pedir que no los abandones, sí no llegó con ustedes tú sólo continúa con ellos, has guiado por siglos una guardia entera se que ahora lo harás con ellos..- hablé seriamente

-; ¿por qué me dices eso Alec. .?- preguntó un tanto desconforme

-; porque no lo puedo evitar.. Estoy recordando muchas cosas y son torbellinos en mí mente que me eclipsan y no me dejan continuar, por eso te pido que sí yo me quedó ustedes continúen. .- le respondí ella frunció su entrecejo ante mí decisión no estaba muy convencida pero luego de unos minutos asintió con la cabeza y sé adelantó para ir con todos los demás.

No sabía porque pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento, no quería alertar a nadie, pero había sido muy fácil salir de aquel castillo, podía llegar a tener la certeza de que ellos nos seguirían y tal vez hasta nos atacarían en nuestro centro estratégico y sí yo me seguía quedando atrás lo más probable era que todos dejáramos de existir, por eso le había encomendado eso a Jane, ella sabía cómo organizarse y dirigir a alguien, por años lo hizo con la Guardia Vulturi no lograría hacerlo ahora.

*-; Naty.. necesitó hablarte..-* pedí mentalmente sabía que a grandes distancias Naty escucharía mis pensamientos y los respondería

*-; ¿qué sucede Alec. .?-* preguntó su voz en mí cabeza

*-; necesitó que estés alerta Naty, creó que ellos están cerca y sí yo no puedo salir de algún recuerdo asshh.. sólo quiero que le ayudes a Jane lo que más puedas, tú le serás de gran ayuda.. Quiero que confíes en ella como lo haces conmigo, es la única que podrá ayudarles a continuar.. sí yo no llegó quiero que traten a mí hermana como si fuera yo -* afirme pensativo, no podía dejar que todos ellos sufrieran algún inconveniente por mí culpa, sí yo no llegaba con ellos sólo me tenían que dejar ir luego recordé a Renesmee y la promesa que le había dado que regresaría junto a ella

*-; Está bien Alec.. por mí no tendrás problemas, sí tú hermana necesita mí ayuda la recibirá con todo gusto..-* respondió Natalia, sabía que de ella jamás podría desconfiar era una fiel vampiresa sé le notaba en su rostro

*-; y tú le ayudarás a dirigir a los que no aceptarán que ella éste a cargo de la misión, tú te encargaras de decirles que yo la dejé a cargo..-* le dije explícitamente porque yo sabía que muchos no aceptarían a Jane como su dirigente

*-; está bien no te preocupes..-* respondió seriamente

*-; y sí no vuelvo dile a Renesmee que la amó y que jamás estará sola, que siempre estaré a su lado de cualquier forma..-* le dije nostálgico.

Ella sólo se limitó a escuchar nada más no opinó nada, mientras continuaba nadando otra vez sentí que un recuerdo me llegaría por el intenso dolor de cabeza que tenía, estaba cerca de ellos, pero sabía que sí no podía llegar ellos sé irían, Jane se volteó hacía mí me observó fijamente y yo le hice seña de que continuará, ella frunció su entrecejo al principio, luego me observó con dolor y volvió su mirada hacia adelante

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

Mientras Renesmee dormitaba, me acerqué a su espalda desnuda y acaricie suavemente su tersa piel, no sabía qué clase de deseó carnal tenía con ella, pero hacía un tiempo que no podía dejar ni evitar estar con ella tanto espacialmente como carnalmente, no paraba de pensar en ella y recordar su suave y cálida piel, sonreí al ver como ella sonreía mientras dormía, no entendía ¿cómo era que ella me podía hacer tan débil o cómo ella podía hacerme ver el mundo con otros ojos..?

Ya no era él mismo y me odiaba por ello, la había visto sonreír mientras lloraba acariciando una rosa con filosas espinas y le tomaba su esencia, la había visto llorar como una condenada cuando salió de la habitación y Heidi traía a niños, jóvenes y ancianos para nuestra cena, la había observado llorar y gritar durante noches por los gritos de las personas que habíamos asesinado para alimentarnos ésa misma noche, no quería que llorara, no quería que sufriera y no sabía ¡cómo diablos ella me había hecho ser tan jodidamente débil. .!

Era una horrible y perfecta sensación la que me llenaba el alma sí es que tenía una, me sentía débil e indefenso a su lado, como si mí existencia ya no dependiera de mí ahora, sino de ella. Era horrible porque no tenía el manejo de mis emociones, no tenía el control de mí mismo ahora, durante mí casamiento había escuchado a los maestros hablar y Marcus había mencionado ése mismo día

*Alec ya encontró a su tua cantante..* les había dicho a Aro y Caius

*¿Ah sí..? ¿Y quién es hermano. .?* había preguntado la inconfundible voz de Aro

*es su esposa..* les había terminado de decir y yo me había eclipsado

¿No podía ser que ella fuera mí tua cantante o sí. .? Entonces luego lo comprendí, los repentinos celos con Santiago, la repentina dependencia mía sobre ella, la inexplicable línea que me atraía y me ataba a ella, mí deseó y sobre protección cuando Demetri y Renata habían intentado lastimarla. Pero ella no quería entender nada, era infeliz y yo lo sabía, ella solamente creía que yo la tenía como un objeto sexual y que jamás la querría porque soy un asqueroso y egocéntrico Vulturi pensé en ése momento, pero la verdad era que la amaba, la primer y única híbrida que me había vuelto así.

Salí de la habitación y caminé hasta el salón de tronos, Aro estaba dando un discurso sobre nuestras alianzas de hecho muchos clanes sé habían reunido con nosotros inclusive los rumanos, hasta que de pronto sentí su aroma...

 _ **Capitulo 28: No te abandonare otra vez.. Alec..**_

Salí de la habitación y caminé hasta el salón de tronos, Aro estaba dando un discurso sobre nuestras alianzas, de hecho muchos clanes se habían reunido con nosotros inclusive los rumanos, de pronto sentí su aroma, su sangre. Todos movieron sus cabezas hacía donde provenía y yo sólo corrí hasta nuestra habitación, la sed que me produjo su aroma me quemaba toda mí garganta, mí esófago, mis sentidos estaban completamente activos, no podía pensar con claridad, hasta que ingresé a nuestra habitación al abrir la puerta del baño Renesmee estaba dentro de la bañera, la sangre brotaba de sus venas mientras que su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más pálido y notaba como el elixir de su vida se acababa.

Revise sus muñecas y ella había dejado enterrado en cada una de ellas un pedazo de acero muy cortante, sabía que sus heridas sanarían entonces las había dejado así por ello, tomé rápidamente los aceros y los quité cuidadosamente de sus muñecas, tomé unas toallas y envolví sus muñecas en ellas, de pronto Santiago ingresó a la habitación

-; Alec.. ¿qué le..?- no alcanzó a terminar la frase al ver en tan mal estado a Renesmee

-; ¡necesitó que traigas sangre humana ahora..!- grité al ver que él no reaccionaba de pronto asintió y desapareció de la habitación.

Tomé entre mis brazos a mí esposa y la acosté en la cama, la abrigue con muchas mantas y frazadas, palpe su calor ella estaba anormalmente fría, besé sus labios en un gesto desesperado por el miedo. Miedo a perderla, de pronto Santiago ingresó a la habitación y quiso darle la sangre pero yo sé lo impedi y lo hice

-; yo soy su esposo..- añadí corta y duramente, él al principio me asesinó con la mirada, pero terminó aceptando mientras le hacía tragar la sangre, pero Renesmee al no estar consciente se ahogaba

-; déjame Alec. .- habló Santiago, con una jeringa ingresó la sangre humana por las venas de Renesmee y prontamente comenzó a tomar su color, las heridas se cerraron.

Me senté agobiado a su lado y luego Santiago sé marchó, sabía que estaba completamente disconforme con que yo me quedará con ella pero yo era su esposo, me levanté y pude vislumbrar una esquina debajo de la cama del lado de ella, lo tome y era un pequeño libro, al abrirlo y leerlo entendí que era su vida expresa en un libro, tenía escritos desde que era una niña de un año, comencé a leer y adelante las páginas hasta casi las últimas

*No sé qué va a pasar conmigo, me duele, esto es demasiado, ingresar en está guardia traicionar a mí familia y a la persona que más amó "Jacob" cuanto lo siento, jamás quise hacerles daño a nadie, a veces pienso que sí dejará de existir sería la mejor opción, Alec no me ama él me odia con toda su alma por haberlo condenado a éste matrimonio, pero tampoco la culpa es mía, sí él entendiera el daño que me hace tener que soportarlo, tener que estar con él cada noche, cada caricia suya es una grieta en mí corazón. Entonces ya lo decidí lo mejor es dejar de vivir, dejar de existir y sí algún día mis padres leen esto, yo jamás quise traicionarlos sólo quise protegerlos de todo esto.. lo lamento tanto..*

Creó que un hueco se había abierto en mí y ahí comprendí que sin ella yo no valía nada, no quería que se hiciera daño por mí culpa nunca más entonces decidí que lo mejor sería dejar de estar con ella y dejar de lastimarla..

P.O.V DE JANE

Llegamos a la tierra amazónica y Alec aún estaba congelado en el océano sabía que estaba recordando agudice mí visión y pude vislumbrar a varios vampiros viniendo hacía nosotros, todos lo observaron pero yo no podía dejar a mí hermano

-; Demetri llévalos hasta el centro yo ayudare a Alec..- le dije seriamente, pero cuando estaba por arrojarme al agua me sostuvo

-; no me iré sin ti Jane..- advirtió

-; tienes que hacerlo Demetri tú los guiaras bien..- le rebatí

-; no tú guíalos yo le ayudare a Alec..- discutió Demetri

-; todos le ayudaremos..- respondieron los demás vampiros uno que otro palmeando mí hombro

-; ¡no hay que escuchar a Jane! . No sobreviviremos..- dijo una pelirroja del clan rumano

-; entonces tú vete..- le rebatió Naty

-; Gracias..- les dije mientras me arrojaba al océano para traer conmigo a Alec. Demetri me ayudó en cuanto llegamos él estaba hipnotizado y no podíamos despertarlo nuevamente

-; no lo abandonare otra vez..- le dije a Demetri.

Éste asintió y se lo colgó sobre un hombro y yo hice lo mismo, entonces comenzamos a nadar a la par para llevarlo a tierra, pero todo empeoró después, Benjamín creó una barrera de aire y agua para arrástralos hacía el otro lado a los vampiros, pero eran demasiados, Kate con su don retuvo a varios, con la ayuda de Tanya, su pareja el tal Jared, y otro vampiro que había mostrado mucho interés en Tanya, Naty luchaba con otros en el agua tratando de soltarse de dos, entonces observé a uno y libere mí don sobre él, ella asintió con la cabeza y consiguió directamente asesinar a uno y al otro lo evadió con audacia y así conseguimos llegar a la orilla todos mientras nos colocábamos en posición de ataque y dejábamos a Alec en un lugar seguro

*-; Naty llama a los demás, diles que la guerra ha comenzado-* le dije para comenzar a torturar a los vampiros que llegaban y entre Emmett, Demetri, Benjamín, Garret, Santiago y otros vampiros los desmembraban mientras que las mujeres luchaban con los que llegaban Sena y Zafrina los cegaban, Rosalie, Heidi, Alice y Jasper los desmembraban, hasta que Benjamín atrajo una gran ola que arrastró a una gran parte de rumanos que habían llegado a la orilla, esa distracción mía produjo que un vampiro me tirará al suelo, cuando me estaba por asesinar pude observar cómo caía él y otros más de rodillas al suelo

-; Alec. .- dije cuando lo vi llegar y entre Emmett y Demetri los asesinaron, sonreí cuando él me tendió su mano y me levanté feliz

-; ¿por qué hicisteis caso omiso a mí orden Jane..?- me preguntó fríamente

-; porque eres mi hermano y no te perderé otra vez..- le respondí seriamente mientras torturaba a una vampiresa que quería atacarlo por la espalda

-; gracias..- dijo él y le corto la cabeza a la muchacha, de pronto todos llegaron...

 _ **Capítulo 29: Miedo...**_

P.O.V DE ALEC

Estábamos en las costas de la selva, simplemente a unos cuantos kilómetros para reencontrarme con ella, me concentre un poco más y seguí luchando a la par de Jane, Demetri, Santiago, Heidi, Senna, Zafrina, Kate, Jared, Tania, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, las rumanas y un ex-rumano que estaba con nosotros. Observe todo alrededor y justo pude ver a Rosalie luchando contra dos rumanos, corrí hacía ella y desmembré a uno mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el otro

-; Alec..- me dijo con una sonrisa, jamás Rosalie me había sonreído

-; Rose. .- saludé de igual manera

-; ¿y Renesmee..?- le pregunté directamente sin más preámbulos

-; ella está bien.. te está esperando..- me dijo seriamente

-; ve Alec.. habla con ella.. nosotros pelearemos tú cuídala, Edward y Bella ya llegaron y los demás, ella necesita a alguien que la proteja. .- me explicó la rubia yo asentí con la cabeza mientras ella me sonreía y me acerqué a Jane

-; Jane cuídalos y cuídate, iré a ver a mí esposa..- le dije ella asintió y me sonrió

-; está bien Alec, ten cuidado.. dile que pronto iré a verla..- me dijo mi hermana mientras se preparaban para los demás vampiros que venían llegando, observé como a Emmett lo tomaban entre cuatro vampiros entonces libere mí don y decidí pelear un tiempo más hasta que llegarán la mayoría del centro.

Luego de bastante tiempo transcurrido en una dura y ardua pelea contra muchos vampiros rumanos más de los que esperábamos, llegaron Nahuel y Kira con casi todo el clan amazónico, los vampiros familiares y Naty detrás de ellos...

P.O.V DE RENESMEE

Tenía tres semanas de embarazo y mí bebé había crecido muchísimo, según lo que decía mi madre nacería a las cuatro semanas como yo nací cuando ella me tuvo, me había lastimado pero no tanto como yo lo había hecho con mamá, ahora tenía un vientre como sí tuviera un embarazo de siete meses y no podía esperar más para verlo y decirle que pronto sería papá, lo extrañaba tanto que al parecer hasta el bebe lo hacía, sonreí ante la pequeña patada que me había dado y acaricie suavemente mí panza. Pero estaba feliz ya que sabía que Alec ya había llegado y que faltaba muy poco para encontrarnos los tres, él había prometido que volvería y así lo había hecho y estaba feliz por ello.

Observé como todos salían del centro u bueno la mayoría mientras que dejaban a varios vampiros para que me protegieran, mi padre sé había despedido de mí y me había pedido que me quedará tranquila en mí habitación haciendo reposo como mi abuelo Carlisle lo había pedido. Yo le había respondido que sí y me había quedado encerrada pensando en la primera vez que Alec me había visto como su esposa y no como su enemiga

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

Estaba encerrada en nuestra habitación Alec me había impedido hablar con Santiago, entonces había decidido luego de tantos meses de haber estado encerrada y deprimida con tan sólo un camisón acostada por tanto tiempo que quería levantarme, ducharme, vestirme y ser como era antes, como era con mi familia.

Me duche suavemente, peine, maquille, tomé una blusa de color blanca de gasa muy bonita con detalles en color plateado, me coloqué un conjunto interior con encajes de color blanco, me puse la blusa, un pantalón blanco ajustado a mí cuerpo y unas sandalias bajitas del mismo color, a mis rizos los levanté para que cayeran en cascadas y maquille mí triste rostro, hoy no me permitiría llorar ya había llorado demasiado al no acostumbrarme a está vida.

Salí de mi habitación y varios Vulturi me observaron y se quedaron anonadados cuando me vieron, caminé lentamente hacia afuera provocando que varias miradas me siguieran, caminé por todo el castillo casi recorriendo, conociendo lugares que jamás había visto, hasta que llegué al salón de música un piano de color marfil muy grande estaba en el medio acompañado por varios instrumentos, por primera vez en todo éste horrible tiempo una sonrisa se figuro en mis labios y corrí hasta el piano en velocidad vampírica, me senté y cerré mis ojos recordando cuando solía tocar con Edward, con mi padre, me dejé llevar por unos largos e interminables momentos que para mí eran la gloria y la paz que no había sentido durante largos meses. Y cuando creí que ya era tiempo de marcharme porque sino Alec se pondría furioso me dispuse a irme. Salí del salón y muchos vampiros estaban allí observándome fijamente, pero luego de entre ellos se abrió pasó uno que sí me hizo temer, Alec me tomó del brazo bruscamente y se giró hacia los demás

-; ahora mismo se largan, ella es "mi esposa"- fue la palabra que más resaltó de todas, todos los demás Vulturi inclinaron la cabeza y desaparecieron ante la feroz mirada de Alec, yo lo observé de soslayo, no quería que me observará de ésa forma tan intimidante

-; ¿qué diablos estabas haciendo acá Cullen?- gruñó mientras me preguntaba.

Mi cuerpo al sentir su gélido brazo apretando mí muñeca y su frío aliento produjo que temblara de miedo, sin poder evitarlo mí cuerpo empezó a tener espasmos de miedo y angustia por lo que pudiera suceder en ése momento, al parecer él lo notó ya que soltó mí brazo y me sujeto de la cintura, sin poder creérmelo él hizo algo que me dejó atónita, me pegó a él en un abrazo muy afectivo, sentí su respiración en mi cabello y habló

-; Renesmee, no tengas miedo..- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cintura

-; jamás te haría daño. .- pronunció y yo me quedé estupefacta por sus palabras

-; es sólo que eres mi esposa y odio que ésos imbéciles se te acerquen- habló con un poco de ira en su voz

-; pero sí tú quieres tocar piano sólo tienes que decirme y yo dejaré que toques sin ninguna interrupción. .- habló más despacio y más calmado separándose de mí tomando mi barbilla para poder mirarme a los ojos, yo asentí con la cabeza y él sonrió

-; pídelo- me dijo en un tono que jamás había escuchado de sus labios "seductor" que produjo que me estremeciera

-; quie.. quiero.. tocar.. piano.. Alec..- le dije al final su nombre, él sonrió por primera vez de una forma sincera pegó su frente con la mía

-; está bien Renesmee.. Así será..-

Me dijo rozando mis labios con una delideza que por primera vez me hizo sentir suya, su esposa, su mujer..

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Un fuerte estruendo me atrajo de vuelta a la realidad y sin pensarlo dos veces salté de mí cama a la otra punta de mí cuarto, la ansiedad y el miedo me inundaron, sin pensarlo comencé a temblar, luego pude escuchar dos golpes más y gritos, me senté en el suelo sin pensarlo un par de lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, traté de calmarme, no sólo porque sí era un vampiro percibiría el olor de mis lágrimas sino que también por el bebé, observé hacía todos lados y miré la ventana al levantarme me arrime hasta ella, observando las probabilidades de saltar, cuando la levanté, sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y una voz que conocía perfectamente hizo que un escalofríos recorriera todo mí ser

-; Hola Renesmee..- con tan sólo esa frase mí cuerpo se paralizó entonces ahí comprendí que todo estaba perdido...

 _ **Capítulo 30: Feliz cumpleaños Renesmee (Parte 1)**_

P.O.V DE ALEC

Mi desesperación aumentaba, no podía irme aún, necesitaban de mi ayuda, ahora entendía porque los rumanos no sé inmutaron cuando ingresamos al castillo.

Todo había sido parte de una maldita trampa, estábamos muy mal en esta batalla eran demasiados para nosotros, eso que Leah, Seth y Embry nos estaban ayudando.

Benjamín no podía librarse de sus oponentes y yo tampoco de los míos, tres vampiros me habían encerrado, trataba de defenderme y protegerme lo más rápido que podía, hasta que noté que Naty estaba cerca de mí, tampoco estaba en una muy buena situación que digamos entre dos rumanos la habían inmovilizado y trataban de desmembrar su cuerpo, observé a mi alrededor y todos estábamos en peligro. A los metamorfos los estaban por asesinar y decidí liberar nuevamente mi don, Bella asintió con la cabeza, mi don le paso por alrededor de su cuerpo e inmovilizo a sus oponentes, por lo tanto ella los desmembró, corrió e hizo lo mismo con los míos y Naty. Al pasar por mí lado sonrió y continuó luchando.

Ahora sí había diferencia, varios rumanos estaban cayendo, resguarde mi don para que todos pudieran pelear cuando noté que a Naty la arrojaron contra un árbol, corrí hacía el rumano que se había atrevido a hacer eso y lo tomé para romperlo en mil pedazos, pero noté que alguien me tomó de los brazos logrando inmovilizarme y arrodillarme en el suelo, él otro rumano se inclinó hacia mí para asesinarme pero se cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, escuché romperse algo detrás de mí y sonreí al ver a Demetri, me levanté, tomé al vampiro que había querido asesinarme y lo desmembré.

Observé a Jane y ella me hizo un ademán con la mano, Demetri y yo ayudamos a terminar con varios, pero me giré y noté que Naty estaba paralizada, con el ceño fruncido, miré a Edward de soslayo y pude notar que él también estaba tenso y paralizado, corrí hacía Naty

*-; Alec..- susurró en mi mente* como sí algo muy malo estuviese sucediendo

-; Renesmee..- gritó Alice esta vez, Edward salió corriendo por la selva y yo salí detrás de él.

No noté en qué momento Jane, Demetri, Bella, Emmett, Rose, Naty, Heidi, Santiago, Jasper y Alice se posicionaron a mi lado corriendo mientras que Edward corría más adelante, un nuevo dolor de cabeza me invadió, pero esta vez no me dejé arrastrar por los recuerdos, no me dejé paralizar por ellos.

Continúe corriendo como sí mí vida dependiera de ello, sin embargo el recuerdo me invadió pero no me nublo, continúe con mi camino mientras recordaba.

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

Estaba custodiando las puertas del castillo, era de noche lo cual ayudaba cuando teníamos que estar de guardia en la parte externa del castillo, caminé de un lado hacía el otro con cansancio, hasta que sentí un aroma bastante conocido detrás mío

-; Heidi..- la llamé

-; Alec.. quería hablar contigo..- me dijo seriamente

-; está bien.. ¿sobre qué. .?- le pregunté

-; es.. sobre Renesmee..- me dijo un poco temerosa por lo que fuera mí respuesta

-; prosigue. .- le incite

-; no sé sí te acuerdas, pero mañana es su cumpleaños y últimamente la he notado muy triste..- me explicó

-; ¿y qué quieres que haga..?- le pregunté serio

-; que la hagas feliz, he notado que su relación ha mejorado bastante en los últimos tiempos.. regálale algo que le guste..- me habló con una sonrisa, entonces entendí que ella tenía razón

-; está bien..- le respondí serio

-; pero yo no sé que puedo regalarle..- le expliqué a Heidi a ella se le ensancho la sonrisa y me observó

-; regálale algo que ella no tiene, que no ha visto por mucho tiempo y que quizás le pueda hacer más feliz que cualquier otra cosa material..- me dijo y me guiño un ojo, para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Caminé durante unos largos momentos recordando que podría ser, entonces memorice que cuando ella llegó Aro había destrozado su collar de los Cullen según lo que sabía Bella se lo había regalado cuando quisimos exterminar su clan prácticamente veinte años antes. Sonreí al recordar que yo le había juntado una foto que Renesmee traía en su valija la foto que Caius también había partido con la figura de todos los Cullen's y el perro.

Corrí a velocidad vampírica a mí habitación, Renesmee estaba en la sala de música, junte los pedazos de la foto y me fui hacía la última casa de fotografía en Volterra que cerraba tarde.

-;¿Che cosa avete bisogno signore. .? (¿qué necesita señor. .?)- me preguntó un anciano

-; per favore .. ho capito che avevo bisogno foto per un piccolo medaglione di tutte queste persone. . ¿Ti che cosa sipotrebbe fare ..?- ( por favor .. me di cuenta de que necesitaba fotos para un pequeño medallón de todas estas personas. . ¿Usted lo que podría hacer ..?) le pregunté al amable anciano

-; queste foto sono in pessime condizioni .. ma naturalmente c'è sempre qualcosa da fare signore. .- ( estas fotos están en muy malas condiciones .. pero, por supuesto, siempre hay algo que hacer señor. .) Me respondió con una sonrisa a la cual respondí por su gran respuesta

-; ¡grazie mille..!- (¡muchas gracias. .!) Le dije cortésmente

-; le foto saranno pronti in circa venti minuti venire a quel momento sir ..- (las fotos estarán listas en unos veinte minutos venga en ese momento sir ..) me respondió y se fue al cuarto de fotos.

Luego de veinte minutos de espera, él me trajo las nueve fotos pequeñas por separadas solamente de los rostros de cada uno, le pagué y me fui a una joyería de plata y oro, observé un precioso medallón en forma de corazón de oro puro con pequeños diseños de rubíes, al pedirle que lo abriera a la joven muchacha que trabajaba en la joyería me mostró que tenía diez espacios, al abrirse tenía capas adentró que uno abría cuidadosamente y salían hacía afuera demostrando las pequeñas fotos que podía resguardar en ése colgante, le mostré todas las fotos pequeñas y ella las colocó cuidadosamente una por una en cada lugar que yo le indique obviamente al perro lo hice colocar al final, la chica lo colocó en una perfecta caja negra forrada lo envolvió, pagué y salí rumbo al castillo.

 _ **Capítulo 31: Feliz cumpleaños Renesmee (Parte 2)**_

Pagué y salí rumbo al castillo, yo sólo podía pensar en que le agradara mí regaló, al llegar al castillo me encerré en la habitación y lo guardé bien escondido entre mis cosas, al cerrar los cajones Renesmee ingresó en la habitación y se arrojó en la cama boca abajo sin mirarme, sabía que estaba mal hacía dos años que no veía ni tenía noticias de su familia

-; Renesmee..- la llamé pero ella no volteó

-; ¿éstas bien..?- le pregunté colocándome a su lado abrazándola por la espalda.

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero sabía que estaba llorando, entonces la abracé hasta que se quedó completamente dormida, le quité sus calzados y la arrope con las mantas, salí a alimentarme y a esperar al siguiente día.

Por la tarde del día siguiente Heidi le había llevado un vestido rojo muy bonito el cual se había puesto para recibir a los que la fueron a saludar, Santiago le había regalado un brazalete de plata y Jane un par de aros a juego con el brazalete, yo esperé a que todos se fueran del jardín y nos quedamos solos al lado de las rosas

-; Renesmee yo- le dije pero ella no me dejó terminar

-; está bien Alec, no me voy a enfadar porque no me hayas regalado nada.. tranquilo..- me dijo sonriéndome de una manera triste

-; te equivocas éste es mí regaló, feliz cumpleaños amore mio..- le hablé entregándole la caja negra, ella la abrió con tristeza, pero al ver el corazón una pequeña sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro y al abrirlo sus ojos destellaron felicidad mientras un par de lágrimas sé le cayeron, las cuales seque con mis dedos

-; Alec. . esto… es… lo… mejor que me han regalado en mí día. .- me dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí abrazándome fuertemente

-; te amo Vulturi..- me dijo mientras besaba con pasión mis labios y yo le respondía de igual manera

-; te amo Renesmee- le respondí mientras ése recuerdo se cerró

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir pero lo bueno era que no había parado de correr, ya habíamos pasado la choza en la cual yo había estado durante un tiempo significaba que ya estábamos a unos dos kilómetros del centro estratégico, Edward llegaría un poco antes por el hecho de que nos sacaba quinientos metros de distancia mientras que Jane, Santiago, Demetri y Heidi les sacábamos doscientos más a los demás Cullen's quienes aún conservaban su dieta animal, lo nuestro aún era una mezcla de animal y humana.

Cuando llegamos al centro estratégico mi vida se derrumbó.

P.O.V DE RENESMEE

-; Hola Renesmee..- con tan sólo esa frase mí cuerpo se paralizó entonces ahí comprendí que todo estaba perdido, no quise voltearme, decidí saltar pero no pude, ya era tarde.

Ella me tomó del brazo y me arrojó con toda su fuerza vampírica hacia el otro lado de la habitación, caí boca abajo produciendo que mi rostro y vientre golpearan en el frío suelo, entonces una punzada de dolor me hizo gritar

-; ¿me extrañaste híbrida. .?- me preguntó detrás de mí.

Pero yo no podía responder, era tanta la necesidad de inspirar aire con la punzada en mi vientre que no podía pensar ni en respirar

-; oh la pobre híbrida va a concebir un híbrido, que tierna historia. .- habló con sarcasmo en mí oído

-; por favor..- le pedí mientras inspiraba nuevamente.

Ella me tomó de mis rizos tirándome hacía atrás para verla, no sé en qué momento mi nariz había comenzado a sangrar y ella lamio mi sangre mientras la saboreaba lentamente

-; sabes exquisita Cullen.. al fin, algo bien hicieron tus padres..- me dijo

-; mí bebé.. Mi bebé. .- le susurre mientras otra vez inhalaba profundamente

-; qué lástima de verdad..- habló mientras reía

-; él no vivirá al igual que tú. .- gruñó.

Sentí mi cabeza chocar contra el suelo nuevamente y mi vista se nublo, sentí sus manos en mis cabellos e intenté detenerla colocando las mías como obstáculo pero no podía, ella era mucho más fuerte que yo y ella al quitar mis manos de ése lugar, yo las dirigí a mi vientre en un mudo intentó de protegerlo, pero cuando sentí sus golpes en mi abdomen una y otra vez mí cuerpo comenzó a temblar desesperadamente, intentando zafarme de los golpes de ella, intentando de una forma desesperada lograr detenerla, él bebé parecía querer salirse de mí, para estar a salvó, no sé en que momento mi cuerpo comenzó a sangrar y sentí mis músculos desgarrarse, los gritos y sollozos que salían de mis labios eran incontrolables. Sus golpes eran demasiado fuertes para mí, quería levantarme pero no tenía fuerzas para ello. Sentí como ella me tomó nuevamente.

-; por favor..- le susurre, sin embargo, ella me arrojó hacia el otro lado de la habitación, con el más profundo odio posible.

Él bebé dejó de moverse, por lo cual ya no lo sentí más, era demasiada sangre perdida, demasiadas heridas, en ése momento una profunda oscuridad me envolvió, Adrianne había ganado, estábamos muertos...

P.O.V DE EDWARD

-; Renesmee..- grité furioso y con desesperación al verla arrojada en el suelo desangrándose lentamente.

Una asquerosa risa burlesca me hizo girar mi vista, la misma vampiresa rubia que había querido acabar con nosotros en el castillo en Volterra estaba frente a mí, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y sus manos llenas de sangre, la que por su olor supe de forma inmediata que era la de mi hija.

-; Ella no te responderá está muerta, obviamente gracias a mí. .- habló mofándose de mí

Corrí hacía ella con la ira manipulando mi cuerpo, pude escuchar cómo me atacaría pero luego en vez de hacer los movimientos que había pensado me dio otros, con una patada suya me arrojó por la ventana de Renesmee produciendo que los cristales se cayeran junto conmigo al suelo amazónico, ella se burló de mí arrojándose por la ventana, pero cuando la estaba por atacar ella simplemente cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor

-; por más que me tortures Jane. Ella está muerta..- gritó furiosa revolcándose, Alec gruñó y corrió hacía ella

-; hazlo..- le dijo

-; yo moriré, pero tú jamás serás feliz, porque yo asesine a ttú familia Alec..- le dijo mientras se reía de una forma macabra, Alec no tuvo compasión y la desmembró completamente, mientras que Bella la prendía fuego

-; Carlisle sálvalos..- le pedí mientras que él saltaba hasta la habitación de Renesmee junto con Bella y Alec

-; Edward ¿cómo está. .?- pregunto Rose, cuando unos gritos de dolor de parte de Bella y Alec producían que todos hiciéramos silencio

-; ella está muy mal..- le respondí mientras un sollozo se escapaba de mis labios

 _ **CAPITULO 32**_

P.O.V DE ALEC

Observe el cuerpo de Renesmee en el suelo con sangre que brotaba aun de sus heridas, ella estaba de costado dándonos la espalda, unos sollozos salieron de los labios de Bella y yo corrí hasta mi esposa.

La tome cuidadosamente girándola sobre mis brazos para poder ver su rostro, quite los rizos que tapaban su cara y la abrace suavemente permitiendo que unos sollozos de dolor surgieran de mi boca, la acaricie suavemente como si de un cristal se tratase y entonces percibí su abultado vientre, mi rostro cambio a una facción de furia incontrolable, mientras dirigía mi mano para posarla allí, entonces percibí el latido de un corazón latir muy lentamente.

-; Carlisle su corazón aun sigue latiendo- le dije mientras me levantaba del suelo

-; rápido Alec hay que llevarla a mi consultorio- pidió Carlisle mientras salía corriendo a velocidad vampírica de la habitación para que lo siguiera con Renesmee en brazos

Cuando ingrese en la habitación, acomode delicadamente a Renesmee sobre la camilla mientras que Edward, Bella y Rose entraban al cuarto

-; bien- dijo Carlisle preocupado

El comenzó a palpar las venas de Renesmee, mientras tomaba su temperatura que era extremadamente fría ahora, observo las cosas en la habitación como si estuviese buscando algo casi con desesperación..

-; Rose trae los elementos de sutura y el bisturí, hay que sacar al bebé ahora mismo o morirá asfixiado- nos explico con una expresión de desespero

-; necesito que me traigan sangre, la máxima cantidad posible de preferencia humana, pero traigan animal ahora mismo- hablo Carlisle ordenando, Bella sin dudarlo un momento salto por la ventana hacia la selva

-; Alec ayuda a Bella, mientras más sangre será mucho mejor para Renesmee y el bebé- me explico

-; Salva a los dos Carlisle- le pedí mientras observaba por última vez a Renesmee y a nuestro hijo en su vientre. Me arroje por la ventana hacia la selva y alcance a oír la respuesta casi vacía de Carlisle.

-; hare lo que más pueda Alec-

-; Alec- escuche voces gritar detrás de mí, pero yo no entendía nada, me costaba reaccionar

-; Alec- me grito Jane a mi lado

-; necesita sangre Jane, demasiada sangre, se están muriendo- le dije y ella me observo confundida

-; ¿Quiénes están muriendo, Alec?- me pregunto incrédula y a su vez temeraria por lo que pudiese suceder

-; Renesmee y el bebé, Adrianne tenía razón- le dije

-; no, ella no tenía razón de nada Alec, vamos a buscar algunos frascos que hay para envasar la sangre- me hablo Jane

Conseguimos los frascos, los desinfectamos y corrimos hacia la selva, allí encontramos varios animales y los drenamos enfrascando su sangre, al volver ya la mayoría de los vampiros habían regresado al parecer la guerra había acabado.

-; Jane lleva esto y entrégaselo a Carlisle- le hable.

Ella me observo seriamente asintió con la cabeza, tomo los frascos junto a Alice y se marcharon al consultorio de Carlisle muy rápidamente, mientras yo me quedaba con ellos.

-; Alec ha terminado- me dijo Kate mientras se abrazaba a Jared

-; lamento no haberles podido terminar de ayudar- les dije de manera de disculpa

-; tuvimos muchas pérdidas, Alec- me hablo Tanya observando a los vampiros que se abrazaban mutuamente

-; ¿Quiénes fueron?- pregunte preocupado

-; Senna, Maggie del clan Irlandés, del clan Francés todos ellos fueron cremados- hablo Abraham mientras abrazaba a Tanya, observe a Zafrina y su mirada era desolada

-; Charlotte y Petter- dijo Jasper

-; Makeena, kebi, Tia y Amun del clan egipcio, es mas hemos buscado y esperado a Benjamín y Naty pero aun no han regresado, supongo que para Benjamín la muerte de su familia ha sido demasiado fuerte- hablo Jared

-; Embry también falleció- dijo Leah abrazando a Seth mientras sollozaba

-; Kira y Nahuel- dijo Emmett ya que ellos al matar a Adrianne habían regresado a ayudar para terminar con la guerra de una vez

-; las rumanas que rescatamos del castillo también murieron- termino diciendo Kate

-; se que ninguna palabra mía acabara con el dolor que seguramente están sintiendo en estos momentos, a todos no los conocía pero sé que algunos de ellos eran excelentes vampiros que no se merecían ese fin, pero tienen que estar orgullosos de que ellos no dieron su vida en vano, al contrario ahora mismo todos somos libres gracias a ellos, todos sabíamos a los que nos enfrentábamos, en una guerra es así, todos corremos riesgos, pero al fin tenemos que tratar de superar todo esto para poder ser felices y saber disfrutar el resto de existencia y libertad que nos queda- hable mientras todos me prestaban atención

-; ¿podemos enterrar a los cuerpos aquí?- me pregunto una vampiresa que no conocía

-; hagan lo que crean necesario- dije abatido

-; Alec ¿qué te sucede?- me preguntaron Tanya y Kate al unisonó

Pero cuando iba a responder un par de voces me interrumpieron

-; ¿Cómo está Renesmee?- me pregunto Naty preocupada.

Y esta vez tampoco pude responder, ya que Naty se había aferrado a mí fuertemente, en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, al cual respondí sin pensarlo, ya que supongo que ha sido la tercera persona en el mundo que se había atrevido a hacer eso.

-; no te preocupes saldrán de esto Alec, ellos van a estar bien, son fuertes- me dijo sonriendo separándose de mi lado para dejarme que explicara la situación.

-; ¿Qué está pasando Alec?- pregunto Kate observándome fijamente al igual que todos los demás.

-; Adrianne del clan rumano, ella vino a la guerra, de alguna manera descubrió que Renesmee no estaba con nosotros, rastreo su aroma y llego hasta ella, ataco a Renesmee y a nuestro bebé, Renesmee está embarazada- les informe, mientras que todos guardaban silencio.

-; ¿Cómo se encuentran ahora?- pregunto Tanya con su tristeza en su rostro

-; ellos están en un estado crítico- les dije

-; Cuanto lo sentimos Alec- hablo Zafrina

-; ¿podemos ayudar en algo Alec?- Pregunto Heidi al lado de Santiago

-; Aun no lo sé, disculpen pero ellos me necesitan ahora- les dije, mientras Emmett me tocaba el hombro y Jasper trataba de mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

-; todo saldrá bien Alec- me dijo Demetri

-; si me permites Alec yo podría hablar con Carlisle, yo sé de primeros auxilios, con la ayuda de Zafrina si ellos necesitan algunos elementos podríamos ir a buscarlos- me dijo Santiago

-; está bien me parece estupenda esa idea Santiago, pero ahora ellos están siendo atendidos, más tarde quizá Carlisle hablara contigo - les dije mientras corría a velocidad vampírica hasta la habitación donde Renesmee estaba.

-; ¿Cómo están?- pregunte al ver las puertas de la habitación cerradas, Alice, Jane y Bella afuera aguardando, ellas no respondieron directamente negaron con la cabeza.

De pronto Heidi, Santiago, Demetri, Tanya y Kate aparecieron y se posicionaron al lado de Bella, Alice y Jane.

-; hay que esperar Alec, ahora mismo Carlisle, Rose y Edward están operando a Renesmee- hablo Jane

-; está bien esperare- dije cuando sentí que Naty subió también las escaleras hasta donde estábamos nosotros junto con Benjamín y Jared

-; es un varón Alec, te- hablo Naty con una sonrisa que luego cambio a un rostro de preocupación, frunció su ceño y miro a la nada

-; ¿Qué escuchaste Naty?- le pregunte casi con desespero

-; nada- respondió frunciendo su ceño

-; algo está sucediendo y si no me lo dices yo mismo entrare a averiguarlo- respondí desesperado, camine hasta ingresar a la habitación, Carlisle tenía sus sangres llenas de sangre, Edward también y Rosalie sostenía a un pequeño bebe que tal vez no llegaba a pesar un kilogramo, pero sus corazones no latían en la habitación.

-; Carlisle el bebé no está respirando- grito Rose desesperada observando al bebé con temor

-; Rose dame al bebé, sigan con Renesmee, Edward necesito sangre para inyectar- hablo Carlisle dejando de revivir a Ren.

Una desesperación me inundo, no sabía qué rayos hacer, quería estar con Renesmee pero también quería ver al bebé, opte por lo ultimo y me dirigí hacia donde Carlisle revivía al bebé presionando su pecho con un solo dedo, dándole oxigeno a sus pulmones con una mascarilla. Me acerque hacia ellos y acaricie con mi dedo índice la pequeña manito de mi hijo.

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK

-; ¿Qua pasaría si quedase embarazada Heidi?- escuche que hablaban Renesmee y Heidi en mi habitación

-; no lo sé Ren, solo Alec puede decírtelo- contesto ella con preocupación

-; es que estos días me he sentido mal, no sé que me sucede- comento Renesmee en su tono había preocupación

-; por mí, no es el problema Heidi, pero temo que en este lugar mi hijo no sea bien recibido, o que Aro le haga daño o el mismo Alec quizá- le dijo frustrada

-; Yo no creo que Alec sea así Ren, para mí el debe saber la verdad, después de todo va a ser el padre de tu hijo- le comento Heidi

-; ya lo sé Heidi- contesto Renesmee bufando

-; ¿ya pensaste los nombres?- pregunto Heidi con felicidad

-; no aun no Heidi, tú no tienes algunos que te gusten- le contesto Renesmee

-; ¿Qué te parece Amber?- pregunto

-; Allison- siguió nombrando

-; Altair-

-; Alexa-

-; Anabella-

-; Elizabeth-

-; Sabes ahora que recuerdo a mi hija yo la iba a llamar Arlene que significa regalo del cielo- le dijo Heidi con una voz triste.

Me canse de oír su charla, entonces decidí salir a pensar a los jardines. ¿Yo quería tener un hijo? No nunca, entonces porque me tenía que suceder todo esto a mí.

-; Alec ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto Jane observándome seriamente

-; oí una conversación de Heidi y Renesmee- le dije

-; ¿de qué hablaban esas dos?- me pregunto

-; hablaban de que Renesmee podría estar embarazada- le hable seriamente

-; ¿de verdad?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

-; así es- le respondí sin algún deje de felicidad

-; ¿y por qué actúas de esta manera Alec?- me pregunto frunciendo su entrecejo

-; porque yo no quiero esta vida para mi ¿no lo entiendes? No quiero tener una esposa y mucho menos un hijo al que aborreceré, odio jugar a estar en un matrimonio tener según parece una vida feliz, odio todo esto- grite iracundo

-; no la verdad no te entiendo Alec, no sabes lo que desearía yo poder tener un hijo- me contesto con furia en sus ojos

-; a veces me es muy difícil comprenderte hermano- me dijo y se marcho

-; nadie puede comprenderme porque mi existencia es un asco- masculle mientras seguía caminando por el parque

-; Alec al fin te encuentro- me dijo Renesmee corriendo hacia mi

-; ¿me estabas buscando?- le pregunte seriamente

-; si, yo quería decirte algo, ven- me hablo sonriente

Me hizo recostarme en el suelo junto a ella, observando al brillante sol de Volterra mientras que mi piel brillaba como un diamante, ella me observaba de vez en cuando.

-; Alec, si es una nena yo quiero que se llame Marie Arlene, Marie por mi madre y Arlene porque es un regalo del cielo y si es nene quiero que se llame Matthew Anthony Alexander, Matthew porque es un regalo de dios, Anthony por mi padre y Alexander porque tu nombre es un diminutivo de Alexander. Me parece que estoy embarazada- me dijo con su ceño fruncido

-; lo lamento Renesmee pero yo no quiero tener hijos- le conteste

-; ¿Por qué?- me pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos

-; porque no y punto final, si es así tu no lo tendrás- le hable furioso marchándome del parque dejando que llorara sola.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-; vamos Matthew por favor, quédate conmigo- le pedí con el peor dolor que alguna vez había sentido en mi vida

-; eres fuerte hijo mío, tu puedes, solo respira- le seguí hablando

-; por favor Matt, aquí estoy hijo- le pedí nuevamente, mientras que acariciaba su pequeña mano.

Carlisle inyecto la sangre en la pequeña pierna de mi hijo, me gire hacia donde estaba Renesmee que Rose estaba cerrando su vientre, mientras Edward trataba de revivirla, volví mi rostro hacia donde el bebe estaba con Carlisle quien no paraba de tratar de revivirlo.

-; hijo - le susurre acercándome más a él acariciando su pequeño cuerpo mientras Carlisle solo negaba con su cabeza

-; no creo que viva Alec, ya he intentado todo, por favor, vamos respira- le pedía Carlisle con desesperación

-; te amo hijo- le pedí con un leve sollozo en mis labios

-; por favor, respira- le dije nuevamente.

Cuando sentí una diminuta fuerza en mi mano, observe el lugar y el bebe había tomado mi dedo con su mano.

-; eso hijo quédate conmigo- le implore cuando un leve llanto surgió de sus labios

-; Mi pequeño Matthew, tu madre no se equivocaba con ese nombre, eres un regalo del cielo y de dios- le dije mientras mi cuerpo temblaba.

-; Alec necesito más elementos para cuidar de él, aun es muy prematuro- me explico Carlisle

-; yo lo cuidare, habla con Santiago ellos irán a buscar lo que necesites- le explique

-; mantenlo con oxigeno y que no se duerma, por ahora debe acostumbrarse a respirar por sí solo, a Renesmee agréguenle más sangre, suero y morfina, terminen de cerrar sus heridas- pidió Carlisle mientras salía a hablar con Santiago.

Tome a mi bebe en brazos y lo lleve hasta donde Renesmee estaba, sin dejar de otorgarle oxigeno, cubriéndolo con las mantas.

-; Renesmee lo logramos, por favor necesito que mejores, Matthew está esperando por ti- le dije

-; Alec hay que limpiarlo, dámelo- dijo Rose y yo se lo entregue mientras ayudaba a Edward a tratar de estabilizar a Renesmee

-; hay que cerrar las demás heridas Alec- me dijo observe como lo hacia él mientras yo también hacia lo mismo

-; Renesmee despierta, quédate conmigo y con nuestro hijo- le pedí con desesperación mientras Edward seguía intentando revivirla y de pronto unos leves latidos volvieron a su corazón.

-; aun hay esperanzas- me dijo Edward con una sonrisa y yo tome la mano de mi esposa.

 _ **Capítulo 33: Life or death (vida o muerte)**_

P.O.V DE ALEC

Son esos momentos donde uno no sabe qué hacer o que va a seguir siendo de su existencia, donde a uno le da un poco de coraje y pánico. Ya han pasado tres horas desde que nació mi pequeño Matthew, pero la situación ha sido complicada. Desde entonces, Renesmee ha tenido varios paros cardiacos, donde aún no se sabe que va a suceder, Heidi y Santiago han ido hasta algún centro de medicina guiados por Zafrina en busca de elementos que poder ayudar a que Matt sobreviva, y aquí estoy yo, al lado de mi esposa y de mi hijo sin saber qué hacer. Rose sigue otorgándole oxigeno al bebe quien aun no sabe como respirar y yo sigo acá, perdido, sin escuchar a nadie, solo en mis pensamientos. Solo veo los rostros de Edward y Carlisle debatiendo si transformarla o no, si su corazón seguirá latiendo o no dejara que ella siga con nosotros.

Camino hacia la puerta, mi cuerpo funciona solo, como si mi cerebro ya no ordenara nada, sino que lo hago todo por instinto, tomo el picaporte y salgo. Jamás aceptaría tener que vivir una existencia entera sin el amor de mi vida, a quien en estos momentos siento que estoy perdiendo. Camino y continuo caminando, los recuerdos son como torbellinos que se arremolinan en mi memoria.

-; sí está vez te lo voy a decir no me gusta que me llamen híbrida mí nombre es Renesmee y mi apellido Cullen sino te gusta mí nombre llámame por mí apellido pero no por un estúpido diminutivo-

-; no me importa lo que tú digas, eso es lo que eres, una asquerosa hibrida-

-; te odio me das asco Vulturi-

-; el sentimiento es mutuo-

-; Renesmee no tengas miedo, jamás te haría daño-

-; te amo Alec Vulturi-

-; siempre te amare recuerda eso-

-; ti amerò per tutta l` eternitá-

-; Renesmee yo sé qué te lastime, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que al fin encontré una razón para mí, para cambiar lo que fui, una razón para seguir y esa razón eres tú-

-; ti amó Renesmee-

-; es una promesa-

-; te amo Cullen-

-; Renesmee no lo hagas-

-; no puedo vivir con esto-

-; ¿por qué me salvaste Vulturi?-

-; porque ahora yo estoy contigo y no pienso dejarte nunca más-

-; ¡Eres débil!-

-; ¡te dije que no vinieras!-

-; Renesmee yo lo siento. Perdonami per favore-

-; Empecemos de nuevo-

-; temo que sí me duermo nunca más te volveré a ver-

-; eso no pasará. ¡Nunca!-

-; te amo y siempre será así-

-; Por favor, vuelve pronto-

-; lo hare-

-; siempre esperare por ti Alec- me había dicho una vez que tuve una misión casi imposible de ejecutar, ahora la pregunta era ¿yo esperaría por ella?

La respuesta a esa pregunta seria y siempre será "Esperare mil años si es necesario, por ti Renesmee".

Me dejo caer por unos momentos, mientras siento que todo se derrumba a mi alrededor y que nada de lo que haga podrá evitarlo. Pienso en cómo sería si llegara a perder a alguno de los dos seres que más amo o quizá a los dos juntos y me veo sin ningún futuro en mi vida. A veces pienso que ser un vampiro no es tan bueno como ser un humano, en estos momentos es cuando extraño poder llorar, poder descargar mi dolor de alguna manera si es eso posible y así poder desahogarme, pero nada cambiara lo que siento, todo es prácticamente imposible, no comprendo cómo es que todo sucedió, solo sé que ya no hay una luz de esperanza y que tal vez la oscuridad me esté envolviendo nuevamente.

P.O.V DE ROSALIE

Sigo intentando que Matt contenga su respiración mientras observo como Renesmee vuelve a entrar en un paro, observo como Edward y Carlisle intentan nuevamente revivirla, hemos intentado todo para lograr estabilizarla, la sangre no ha funcionado para nada, de hecho su organismo la rechaza, cerramos sus heridas pero entonces comprendo que es su corazón el que está fallando. Miro casi con pánico la escena, mi sobrina está muriendo, pero nadie quiere dejarla ir. Miro al pequeño y frágil Matt quien también lucha arduamente con sus pulmones para poder sobrevivir y lo único que pienso es en ¿Qué sucederá con Alec, con todos nosotros y sobre todo con el pequeño Matthew? Respiro hondo y exhalo como si necesitara algo de eso, pero es lo único que se me ocurre para poder mantener mi estado neutral ante la situación y no dejarme llevar por todas las emociones que nos están embargando.

Pienso en cómo se sentirá mi pobre hermano Jasper, ante todos estos sentimientos, más de medio clan se siente mal, por las perdidas en la batalla, por todo lo que ha sucedido. Algunos enterraron a los metamorfos en la selva, otros simplemente esparcieron las cenizas de sus seres queridos en el océano, otros lo hicieron en la selva como Zafrina ya que para ellas este era su lugar y siempre lo seria hasta su muerte.

Observe al pequeño Matt con su conjuntito amarillo, es tan hermoso, cabellos cobrizos como su madre, pero lacio como Alec, sus ojos azules me observaban mientras le otorgaba oxigeno con la mascarilla como si me lo agradeciera, me acerque a él y propicie un suave beso en su diminuta pancita, me levante y observe cómo él me sonrío tiernamente. Acaricie su mano, su pequeño cuerpo que por suerte cuando supe lo del embarazo me tome un día para correr hacia la ciudad de Brasil y comprar muchísimas prendas de bebe de todos los talles y colores por las dudas. Le sonreí de igual manera y bese sus manitos delicadamente, pero con todo el cariño que siento por él. Sentí la puerta abrirse y pensé que era Alec, pero al girarme note a una Jane bastante feliz al ver al pequeño, le sonreí y ella me la devolvió.

-; puedo alzarlo- me dijo tratando de levantarlo con la mayor delicadeza posible.

-; por supuesto- le respondí y le ayude para que lo cargara

-; solo no le quites la mascarilla que es lo que lo está ayudando a vivir- le explique. Ella asintió y tomo la mascarilla con su otra mano mientras que en su brazo derecho reposaba el bebe

-; es hermoso- dijo observando cada facción de su rostro

-; eres hermoso Matt, yo soy tu tía Jane amor- se presento mientras le sonreía felizmente, ella se giro y pudo notar el estado casi decrepito del cuerpo de Renesmee entonces no dejo que Matt la observara.

-; ¿y Alec?- me pregunto con su ceño marcado por la tristeza

-; no lo sé realmente, salió hace como media hora sin decir adónde iba- le conteste seriamente

-; esto lo debe estar destrozando- comento ella girando un poco su cabeza mirando hacia donde se encontraba Renesmee mientras que Edward curaba sus heridas junto con Carlisle

-; es horrible lo que sucedió- comento Jane

-; así es- le respondí muy bajamente para que ella tratara de bajar el volumen ya que Edward y todos los demás estábamos como Alec

-; espero que lleguen pronto- dice Jane pensando en Heidi, Santiago y Zafrina.

-; quizá tengamos más oportunidades de salvarlos a los dos- dijo Jane mientras que yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-; quizá- respondí sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras que ella besaba las manos del pequeño Matt y este le regalaba bellas sonrisas

-; eres hermoso Matt, igual a tus padres, sabes ya casi había olvidado el color de ojos de tu padre, pero ahora lo recuerdo nítidamente, como si hubiese sido ayer que nos transformaron bebe. Te amo- le dijo produciendo que todos sonriéramos, para luego de un largo tiempo darme al pequeño e ir a donde Renesmee se encontraba y tomar su mano delicadamente.

-; Renesmee despierta por favor. Te estamos esperando- le dijo besando su mano.

Pero luego de unos minutos su estado empeoro nuevamente, entro en un nuevo paro, produciendo que Edward con toda la desesperación del mundo la mordiera sin el consentimiento de Carlisle y con ello le entregara su veneno. Solo que esta vez no hubo algún cambio, su corazón había fallado.

P.O.V DE ALEC

Me levante del suelo, considerando que había sido demasiado el tiempo que me había marchado, me enderece nuevamente, me sentía más calmado, quizá más esperanzado, la esperanza había vuelto a mi ser. Renesmee era fuerte, lucharía y sobreviviría como lo había hecho durante tantos años. Y Matt el era como su madre y yo, seguramente tendríamos una vida mejor.

Observe todo a mi alrededor con un poco mas de claridad, me gire y camine de vuelta hacia el centro, con paciencia y lentitud deliberando cada paso dado. Mire cada cosa, cada flor, cada verdor, cada árbol y me encamine hacia adentro. Al ingresar me encontré con muchos rostros observándome entre tristes y felices por Matt y Renesmee.

-; felicitaciones hermano- dijeron Demetri y Felix sonriendo dándome su mano, lo único que pude hacer fue una mueca, la sonrisa no se mostraba mi rostro, Kate y Tanya habían acompañado a Zafrina, Heidi y Santiago a traer las cosas.

Subí las escaleras y Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Naty, Benjamín, Jared, Seth, Leah, Alice, Esme se encontraban enfrente del cuarto donde Renesmee y mi hijo se encontraban, busque pero no estaba mi hermana, seguramente que estaría adentro con Rose, Carlisle y Edward.

Decidí ingresar en la habitación, observe el rostro de Jasper quien la estaba pasando muy mal por todas las emociones que se encontraban en el centro. Al caminar por el frente de ellos Emmett acaricio mi hombro como dándome fuerza para poder pasar, yo le asentí con la cabeza mientras que el simplemente me observaba con sus labios hechos una sola línea de tanto apretarse, observe el rostro de Isabella, a quien nunca había visto en un estado completamente perturbado.

Ella me observo con un brillo total y puramente de admiración, a lo cual yo asentí y me acerque para abrazarla, la entendía ya que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo. Por lo cual ella acepto mi abrazo, Naty posiciono su mano en mi hombro e ingrese, pero para sorpresa mia Bella venia atrás de mí y cerró la puerta.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarme con una situación tan difícil, Renesmee estaba más pálida que un papel, su corazón no se escuchaba en la sala, su piel estaba mordida por varias partes de su cuerpo. Carlisle haciéndole R.C.P nuevamente, Rose tratando de seguir neutral abrazando a Edward quien ya había perdido los nervios y Jane por ultimo con una expresión completamente de dolor dándole oxigeno a mi hijo con la mascarilla cerca de su camilla. Mire a Carlisle quien directamente agacho su cabeza. Para luego dejar de hacer los masajes.

-; lo siento mucho Alec- me dijo con su rostro hundido en la desesperación.

-; no, no es verdad- dije corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia donde mi esposa se encontraba postrada en una camilla.

Arremangue mis mangas y comencé a hacerle R.C.P como Carlisle me había enseñado, haciéndole los masajes y los descargues de oxigeno.

-; RENESMEE DESPIERTA- gritaba desesperado

-; RENESMEE- seguía gritando

-; no puedes abandonarnos- le decía

-; RENESMEE, AMOR- grite nuevamente

-; ¡Despierta!- exclame mientras le seguía dando masajes

-; Alec es hora de dejarla ir- dijo Carlisle

-;¡NO, NUNCA!- grite frenético mientras seguía otorgándole masajes y oxigeno

-; Alec- volvió a hablar, pero yo no le hice caso y continúe, al hacerlo él se acerco para tomarme los brazos pero yo lo empuje

-; ELLA VIVIRÁ, ¡RENESMEE!- grite pero entonces Emmett ingreso y junto a Carlisle me tomaron sacándome de al lado de mi esposa.

-; ¡NO!- grite tomando mis cabellos arrodillándome en el suelo mientras los sollozos míos se acompasaban al lado de los de Bella, Edward, Rose, Carlisle, Emmett, Jane.

-; Renesmee, no por favor- le dije nuevamente tomando su mano acariciándola, besándola.

Los gemidos y sollozos eran incontenibles en mis labios junto los de los demás, seguí acariciando su mano helada como la mia, la bese nuevamente.

-; ¿Por qué?- me pregunte a mi mismo ahogado en lamentos

-; ¡¿POR QUÉ RENESMEE?!- grite desgarradoramente, mientras que todos los lamentos de los demás llegaban a mí como ecos en mi pecho.

Seguí descargando todo mi dolor, ira e impotencia, mientras la mano de mi hermana se posicionaba en mi espalda.

-; eso es Alec llora, descarga tu dolor hermano- me dijo entre sollozos

A lo cual grite descargando mi ira de alguna forma, con mi mano derecha seguí sosteniendo la mano de Renesmee y con la izquierda despeine mi cabello una y otra vez. Solo cuando pude hacerme a la idea de que ahora solo me quedaba Matthew, me levante del suelo ante la atenta mirada de Emmett quien aun me sostenía de mi chaqueta

-; solo quiero despedirme y que Matt se despida por última vez de su madre- le dije consciente de lo que estaba haciendo

-; ven hijo- le dije mientras un sollozo se escapaba de mis labios, lo tome en mis brazos suavemente mientras le sostenía la mascarilla y le daba oxigeno.

-; despídete de mama- le dije mientras lo acercaba hasta ella y lo colocaba en su brazo, el giro su pequeña cabecita para observarla, mientras yo besaba suavemente sus labios.

-; te amo Renesmee y siempre será así- le dije, mientras que Matthew con su pequeña manito acariciaba el brazo de su madre, lo acerque a su rostro y él lo acaricio suavemente

-; listo hijo, es hora- le dije mientras que lo abrazaba sollozando a mi pequeño hijo.

 _ **Capítulo 34: Entierro**_

P.O.V DE ALEC

Zafrina llego en la noche junto con los demás, yo sinceramente me sentía desbastado, era demasiada esta situación para mi, al pequeño Matt lo colocaron en una incubadora, Tanya y Kate trajeron la máxima cantidad de sangre posible para alimentar por un buen tiempo a mi bebé. Yo le había pedido explícitamente a Carlisle que usáramos otra habitación para colocar al pequeño y este había aceptado, ya que no quería que él se quedara en el cuarto donde su madre había fallecido.

-; Alec, el bebé no ha parado de llorar- me dijo Jane mientras me observaba parado al lado de la tumba de mi esposa. Observándola, lamentándome en silencio

-; quizá, quiere verte- me dijo preocupada

-; son muchas horas desde que ha sucedido todo esto y que has salido Alec- me dijo intentando recomponerme

-; tienes razón Jane, iré a verlo ahora mismo- le dije centrado

Me levante y observe nuevamente la cruz hecha con maderas y la talladura que decía

"Gran persona, amada por toda su familia, esposo e hijo

Renesmee C. Cullen"

-; te voy a extrañar Renesmee- le dije caminando de vuelta hacia el centro estratégico a la par de mi hermana. Pero nuevamente otro recuerdo me invadió.

iINICIO DEL FLASHBACK

-; Alec- me llamo por decimocuarta vez Renesmee, recostada en el suelo

-; ¿Qué?- le pregunte a su lado tomando su mano, girándome para observar su perfecto y bello rostro angelical, mientras que la luz solar y el verde floral nos daba un paisaje hermoso.

-; ¿alguna vez pensaste en la muerte?- me pregunto con una picara sonrisilla en su cara

-; muchas veces Renesmee, por más que sea vampiro siempre he pensado y pienso en ella, ¿por qué?- le pregunte frunciendo mi entrecejo

-; porque he estado pensando mucho en este tiempo sobre ello y quería preguntarte ¿Qué sentirías si yo muriera?- me pregunto observándome fijamente

-; es hora de regresar al castillo- le dije, pero ella me tomo de mi brazo impidiendo que me marchara

-; vamos responde, se sincero conmigo- me pidió

-; está bien- le dije bufando recostándome a su lado.

-; sentiría que una parte de mi se va contigo, me sentiría desgarrado, triste, ya que eres la hibrida que mi condenada alma escogió para compartir su eternidad- le dije tomando su mentón besando suavemente sus labios.

-; si muero algún día quiero que me coloques mi vestido, el que me regalaste cuando salimos por primera vez a cenar a Volterra- me dijo

-; pero tú nunca morirás Renesmee, jamás mientras yo esté con vida- le dije seriamente

-; nunca se sabe Alec por eso te pido que si algún día muero hagas eso por mi- me dijo sonriendo débilmente

-; ¿Cuál vestido?- le pregunte girando los ojos

-; el de color verde agua que me regalaste en nuestra primera cita y quiero que me dejen como si no hubiese sucedido nada- me dijo

-; además quiero que mi tumba tenga alguna frase dedicada para mí, de mi familia o tuya por favor- hablo seriamente

-; ya no hables de muerte Renesmee- le respondí secamente

-; la vida y la muerte son una realidad Alec, por eso debemos aprender a convivir con ellas- me dijo testarudamente

-; ya lo sé, pero no es nuestra realidad- le replique

-; la tuya quizá no, pero la mia s, i mientras siga siendo semi humana- me dijo y al ver que replicaría me dijo

-; solo promete que harás eso por mi Alec- me dijo

-; lo prometo- respondí

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y recordé como Alice, Jane, Rose y Bella la habían vestido con el vestido verde agua que yo le había regalado, Bella le había colocado el medallón Cullen y yo me había quedado con su Medallón el que le había regalado para su cumpleaños, ya que luego pasaría a manos de Matt como recordatorio de su mamá. Rose la había peinado con suma paciencia como si se fuera a una fiesta y Jane había maquillado delicadamente su rostro, mientras Alice se encargaba de limpiar y vestir su cuerpo. Le habían colocado un par de sandalias bajitas de color plateado. Al parecer Naty había hecho un buen trabajo hurgando en mis recuerdos o sino había sido ella entonces Alice lo había visto.

-; Esta todo como querías amor- me dije a mi mismo observando desde lejos la tumba de Renesmee

-; ¿dijiste algo hermano?- me pregunto Jane

-; no nada hermana- le respondí seriamente ingresando al centro.

Al llegar a la habitación de Matthew este estaba llorando demasiado fuerte, como si algo le hubiese sucedido, así que ingrese para ver que sucedía con mi hijo.

-; Menos mal que volviste Vulturi tu hijo esta incontrolable- me dijo Emmett observando cómo Rose lo acunaba en sus brazos de acá para allá por toda la habitación, con la mascarilla puesta y le cantaba, mientras que Edward e Isabella también se encontraban ahí, junto con Carlisle quien le estaba preparando su mamadera con sangre humana al pequeño Matt.

Si bien Matt lloraba fuertemente y respiraba Carlisle no había querido quitarle el oxigeno ya que cuando él se dormía se olvidaba de respirar, por eso no quería que algo le sucediera a mi bebé. Me acerque a Rose y ella detuvo su marcha.

-; ven Matt, tu ¡padre está aquí- le dije tranquilamente, entonces su llanto se acompaso y apenas lo hable sus ojos azules se conectaron con los míos medios anaranjados ahora por el cambio de dieta. El estiro sus pequeños bracitos hacia mí y yo lo tome con cuidado mientras que Rose sonreía.

-; Cántale y acúnale para que se duerma Alec- me dijo tranquilamente mientras me observaba con una sonrisa y Emmett también al verme en este plano tan paternal y maternal también.

Al observar sus orbes azules, parecía que el mundo se había detenido, parecía que no había nadie en la habitación, entonces lo empecé a mecer en mis brazos como había visto en las calles de Volterra que los padres hacían con sus hijos y recordé una hermosa canción de cuna que había escuchado a una madre cantarle a su bebé.

-; Duerme ya. Dulce bien,

Mi capullo de nardo.

Despacito duérmete

Como el ave va en la flor

Duerme ya dulce bien

Duerme ya dulce amor

Dulce sueños tendrás al oír mi canción

Duerme ya dulce bien

Mi capullo de nardo

Despacito duérmete

Como el ave va en la flor

Duerme ya dulce bien

Duerme ya dulce

Duerme ya dulce amor

Dulces sueños tendrás al oír mi canción-

Le cante mientras lo acunaba por toda la habitación mientras que para mí nadie había a mi alrededor, él coloco su mano en mi mejilla y sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesar mi cuerpo, él me sonrió y comenzó a dormirse lentamente mientras yo le sonreía y volvía a tararearle la canción hasta que se quedo completamente dormido y lo acosté delicadamente en su incubadora dándole un suave beso en su mejilla.

-; te amo hijo- le dije

-; wow Alec, al parecer vas a ser un buen padre para mi sobrino- me dijo Emmett

-; fue hermoso- susurro Rose

-; eres tan tierno Alec- me dijo Bella mientras que mi hermana me sonreía de costado.

Al pasar los meses, cada vampiro había retornado a su lugar, las Denali volvieron a Alaska, no sin antes prometerme que cada tanto volverían a ver a su adorado sobrino, Naty y Benjamín se volvieron pareja, se marcharon a Egipto no sin que Naty antes me prometiera que volvería cada mes a visitarnos, los Irlandeses regresaron a su vida, Zafrina se perdió en la selva despidiéndose de nosotros. Los Cullen's habían decidido acompañarnos durante un tiempo, ya que yo había decidido quedarme aquí, cerca de ella. Pero ellos ya habían regresado a Forks. En cuanto a Jane tenía que volver al castillo junto con Santiago, Heidi, Felix y Demetri. Pero no quiso marcharse no aun, ella quería seguir enamorándose de su sobrino. Quien estaba últimamente fabulosamente bien, luego de la incubadora Carlisle lo había enseñado y este pronto había aprendido a respirar y en cuanto a su manera de crecer era como Renesmee, ahora Matt ya caminaba y era perfecto de todas las maneras posibles.

-; listo Matt, iremos a visitar a tus abuelos- le dije

-; listo papi, vamos- me dijo tomando mi mano sonriéndome como solamente su madre y él lo hacían.

Al llegar todo el clan Cullen nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, más aun a Matt quien estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a toda su familia. El observo enamorado el clima de Forks, ya que era muy distinto a la selva, observo como las hojas muertas caían de los árboles y una cayó en su mano.

-; Papi mira- me dijo llamando mi atención, al igual que a todos los demás.

Al abrir su mano la hoja que había caído flotaba delicadamente y luego se torno de un color verde fuerte, como si aun estuviésemos en primavera, como si aun estuviese con vida. Me quede asombrado por el don de Matt, al igual que todos los demás.

-; a ver Matt- dijo Rose tomando la hoja, pero esta se quedo intacta como si aun estuvieran en primavera y perteneciera aun al árbol del cual había caído.

-; es impresionante- dijo Rose mientras que todos nos quedábamos en silencio. Ella busco una flor seca y el la coloco en la palma de su mano, entonces la flor comenzó a flotar y sus pétalos se abrieron revelando una hermosa flor violeta.

 _ **Capítulo 35 : Epilogo**_

P.O.V DE ALEC

Ahora ya ha pasado un año desde la muerte de mi esposa, Matthew y yo continuamos viviendo en el centro estratégico, Jane viene cada mes desde Volterra, tienen que quedarse allí para proteger el castillo y seguir custodiando y manteniendo el orden, para que los vampiros no armen ni intenten nada contra los humanos o en contra de nuestra raza nuevamente. Benjamín y Naty también vienen cada mes a visitarnos como lo prometieron. Los Denali y los Cullen vienen permanentemente y hasta por ahí se alojan y se quedan por unos días. Tanya y Abraham nos trajeron una tarjeta de invitación para su casamiento. Naty y Benjamín ya se establecieron como pareja y viven muy felizmente haciéndose compañía mutuamente, Jane y Demetri parecen estar muy bien juntos. Heidi y Santiago se hicieron una pareja oficialmente, Félix conoció a una vampiresa rumana y están muy bien juntos. Muchos clanes están y son felices por ser libres, inclusive Chelsea llego un día aquí a visitarme y a conocer mi hijo, yo que pensaba que ella había muerto. Entonces ella me comento que se había escondido y ocultado por un tiempo, me dijo que ahora era feliz de estar sola conociendo el mundo y siendo libre no teniendo que influenciar en los lazos ni manipular a nadie aunque la muerte de Aro le dolió ya que é fue quien la había salvado de su tenebrosa y envidiosa madre.

Aunque Aro fuese un sádico, manipulador, asesino y todas las cualidades y características fueran de atrocidades y maldades, el nos había dado oportunidades y un lugar donde quedarnos cuando no teníamos adonde ir y sino fuera por él, jamás hubiese logrado tener la familia que hoy en día tenia. Pensé mientras observaba a mi hijo correr a velocidad vampírica a mi lado, ahora aparentaba ser un muchacho de seis o siete años, sus facciones eran tan parecidas a ella, su sonrisa, sus hoyuelos cada vez que sonreía, su perfilada nariz, su pálida piel y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo único que podía hacerlo mas varonil a su aspecto era su quijada marcada como la mia.

-; Apúrate papá que te estoy ganando- me grito cuando aumento su velocidad mientras íbamos a cazar a la selva. Su cabello cobrizo lacio y en corte redondo se mecía en el viento por nuestra velocidad, Era mucho más rápido que yo, eso que solamente tenía un año de nacido, suponía que eso lo había heredado de Edward.

-; Ya te alcanzare Matt- le dije y apure mi marcha para poder alcanzarlo

-; No lo harás papá, te voy a ganar, soy más rápido que tu- grito corriendo más rápido aun.

Luego de perder de visión a Matt, recordé que más adelante se había hecho un gran barranco por las incansables lluvias que habían habido en estos últimos temporales, que hasta la tumba de Renesmee había tenido que refaccionar ya que la tierra se había removido y comido.

-; ¡HIJO ESPERA!- grite con desesperación aumentando mi velocidad para alcanzarlo

-; ¡MATTHEW!- volví a llamar con preocupación y angustia

-; ¡HIJO!- grite cuando intentaba llegar a su lado y no pude tomarlo en mis brazos y detener su caída.

-; ¡PAPÁ!- grito con miedo Matthew

Pero en una milésima de segundo vi una sombra cruzar y tomar a mi hijo provocando que por su velocidad ambos cayeran al costado del barranco. Entonces percibí el aroma de la vampiresa, no podía ser, estaba volviéndome loco quizás.

-; papá- dijo mi hijo levantándose a la velocidad de un rayo, con lagrimas en sus ojos azules descendiendo por sus mejillas.

-; hijo- le dije arrodillándome en el suelo para quedar a su altura abrazándolo con amor

-; ya esta amor, ya paso- le dije mirándolo en el mar de sus pupilas

-; no vuelvas ah asustarme así- le dije secando sus lagrimas cuidadosamente

-; la próxima vez no intentare pasarte papi- me hablo colgándose de mi cuello, y yo lo abrace nuevamente contra mi cuerpo. Pero luego sentí como su pequeño cuerpo se tenso bajo mis brazos, entonces lo moví para que me mirara a los ojos. Pero su mirada se desvió hacia el lugar donde habían caído con el vampiro/esa que lo había salvado.

-; ¿Quién es ella papi?- me pregunto observando fijamente hacia algún punto señalando con su pequeño y albino dedo índice.

Levante mi mirada hacia donde me indicaba Matt y entonces me quede completamente perplejo y el cuerpo se me tenso, su melena rizada y cobriza caía en cascadas por su espalda y algunos mechones delante de su rostro, su piel de color marfil y sus bellas facciones angelicales me dejaron anonadado, sus ojos rojos me hicieron tensarme peor, pero su sonrisa me calmo y me quede congelado. Entonces los recuerdos nuevamente acudieron a mi cabeza.

-; ¿La conoces papi?- me pregunto Matt al notar lo tenso que estaba y los minutos que habían pasado y ella nos observaba a ambos sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-; Matthew- pronuncio ella haciendo que Matt se tensara en mis brazos y la observara fijamente como intentando recordarla.

-; Matthew hijo- lo llamo nuevamente.

-; Lo siento señorita, pero usted no es mi madre, mi mami se fue al cielo cuando yo nací- le explico Matthew produciendo que una sonrisa triste y dolorosa mueca se formara en su rotro.

-; Alec- me llamo a mi

-; no puede ser- dije en un susurro bajando a Matt de mis brazos al suelo

Observe a mi hijo mirarla con determinación, prestándole atención a su voz como si algo no anduviera bien o como si algo en ella le causará una gran curiosidad.

-; mi pequeño bebé- dijo ella en un sollozo más que nada

Y luego le comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción de cuna, la tarareaba con tranquilidad, con paciencia, cariño y amor. Matt la miro seriamente y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-; ¿mami eres tú?- le pregunto mi hijo con un débil hilillo de voz

Ella se arrodillo en el suelo y abrió sus brazos extendiéndolos hacia mi pequeño, asintió con su cabeza y eso fue suficiente para que mi hijo se abalanzara hacia sus brazos con brusquedad y desesperación.

-; Así es hijo mio, yo soy tu madre- dijo ella mientras que los sollozos se salían de sus labios y las lagrimas inundaban el rostro de mi pequeño.

-; te extrañe mucho mami- le dijo con la voz quebrada

-; y yo a ti mi cielo- dijo ella cariñosamente llenando de besos su cara.

Entonces recordé la tierra removida y comida de la tumba de Renesmee, el día que hice que Matt se despidiera de ella y acaricio con su manito el rostro de su madre, el olor que había sentido a rosas hacia una semana en el centro estratégico y que había creído que era solo una alucinación mia. Recordé el vestido floreado que Alice me había dicho hace unos días que había tenido una visión de que alguien se lo llevaba. Entonces todas las piezas encajaron, mire hacia adelante y comprendí que Matt nos había dado una segunda oportunidad para ser completamente felices los tres juntos.

-; Renesmee- le dije mientras que ella tomaba en brazos a nuestro hijo y se levantaba del suelo

-; Aquí estoy Alec, soy yo- me dijo y yo corrí a abrazarlos a ambos.

-; los amo- nos dijo a Matthew y a mi

-; son la razón de mi existencia- me dijo besando mis labios suavemente.

-; ¿ahora seremos felices los tres juntos papi?- pregunto nuestro hijo haciendo que sonriéramos

-; ahora seremos felices para siempre hijo- le respondí abrazándolos nuevamente a los dos sintiéndome completamente feliz.

-; los amo- dijo Matt abrazándonos a los dos con sus pequeños bracitos.

¡Fin!

Esté capitulo va dedicado a todas las personas que apoyaron a esta historia y la colocaron en sus favoritos, y aquellas que también leyeron sin estar registrados, besos y abrazos mis preciosos lectores, ojala les haya gustado este final tan inesperado. Dedicado también especialmente a Natalia , mi preciosa vampiresa Naty, con cariño de parte de tu hermana Belu Vulturi.

Alexander Vulturi angi_bella aurorita_32 Brenda estrada CANELITA MALFOY celia2000 ChrisAlly clau_14_cullenpotter Cornamenta xD Dhali Wild DianaCullenHale domfel Emily1503 floOreclitaA Gabriellelopp hyugaharuka87 iHpAkso ilia Isis1b2 IvannaRocio Karii_vul_cull Karla_Malfoy 182quroa Leader Girl lilxxmalfoy lily luna potterW IIgonzalezII LunaNott majo1987 MARA AYELEN marianavulturepotter martinasobrino1999 Niki Nikkiswan NiseyaRiddle OfeliaJudith renesmee-vulturi Riddle_Slytherin rosazul salamandra montez Sharlyn Ramos siriaelenasc sorgalim yulieth019 ZNessieCullen

Epilogo

i 


End file.
